Jugando con Fuego
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: No conozco los limites tengo 17 años, pero he estado con mas tipos de los que podría contar con mis manos pueden tener mi cuerpo pero jamás mi alma, ese era mi pensamiento antes de tropezarme e irme de bruces contra el piso resbaladiso del amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACIO**_

_Me hubiese gustado más recordar el sabor de ese maravilloso helado que mi papa me compro a los ocho años, esa tarde calurosa pero no recordaba mas detalles solo eso, en cambio de ese día lo Recordaba perfectamente todo aunque no quisiera lo recordaba. Salí a bañarme sintiéndome sucia pero ni toda el agua del mundo ni el jabón existente podían borrar sus huellas en mi piel me dejo marcada para toda la vida y ese era un secreto que de ser posible me llevaría a la tumba._

_En vez de echarme a morir y luego de muchas platicas con mis amigas decidí que ya bastaba de eso, era hora de vivir la vida al máximo cada minuto como si fuese el ultimo y fabricarle una barra al corazón podían tener mi cuerpo pero jamás mi corazón solo yo era dueña de mi sentimientos._

_Aunque las historias de amor se vendan como el príncipe azul rescata a su princesa o la bella y la bestia o la princesa y el sapo que se convirtió en príncipe, pues no, el amor a todos nos llega de manera diferente, la televisión nos vende una idea de amor y las relaciones de pareja, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas._

_Esta no es la típica historia de amor de dos enamorados, esta es una historia de amor forjada de pasión y lujuria, no hay ningún príncipe, no hay caballero que salve a su damisela en apuros, es un historia donde te encuentras con la horma de tus zapatos._

_Ninguno de los dos teníamos pensado enamorarnos, el amor no era nuestra prioridad, es mas lo nuestro solo era un juego pero jugamos con el fuego de la pasión y nos fundimos en él y ahora nada podrá separarnos._

**Hooola chiks!!!! Aki estamos con una nueva historia, esperamos sea de su agrado, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho escribiendola, ya ke aki nos estrenaremos con los lemmons es un tipo de escritura somos novatas, pero se hace el intento y ademas con tantas amigas pervertidas, (si estan leyendo deben saber que son uds pervertidas) jajaja!!!!! Bueno muy pronto subiremos el primer cap…**

**Ahora que opinan**

**Review?**

**Mary y Mery**


	2. SI LA VIDA TE DA LIMONES

"**SI LA VIDA TE DA LIMONES COMPRA TEQUILA, SAL Y LLAMAME"**

**BELLA POV**

_Recuerdo a ver leído en algún libro que los placeres violentos, terminan en violencia, espero ser la excepción a lo largo de este viaje._

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Renee y Charlie mis padres de seguro andaban por Europa cuando se les ocurrió ese horrible nombre prefiero que me llamen Bella es más simple y todas quisieran llamarse así, estudio penúltimo año de preparatoria en el mejor colegio de Los Ángeles nunca me ha hecho falta nada, si quiero algo lo tomo muchas veces me han tildado de caprichosa pero me importa un bledo.

Mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale viven cerca de mi casa en la mejor colina del estado y junto a Mery Kate y Mary de último año somos las más populares de todo el High School ellas nos dejaran como sus sucesoras y nos preparan para eso aunque no por nada nos eligieron ya que ven que tenemos potencial y podemos ser igual o incluso mas bitchs que ellas.

-Bella, Rosalie, despierten por favor debemos ir a clases o se darán cuenta que se nos pasaron los tragos de nuevo… Decía Alice

-YAAAA duérmete tú también y déjanos en paz. Le dije soltando un manotazo.

-Otra falta no podemos tener este mes. Insistió Alice.

-Maldición… Ya estoy despierta YAAAAA!!! Grito Rose metiéndose al baño esto era lo malo de las fiestas entre semana, el mal humor de las mañanas para ir al colegio.

Fui la ultima en meterme al baño –Malditas zorras…! No me dejaron agua caliente!- Grite al abrir la ducha.

-Quien te manda siempre eres la ultima en despertar. Dijo Rose desde afuera.

-Claro en la mañana no quiere despertar pero anoche no quería salir del lugar ni dejar de bailar con ese chico que se llamaba…- Alice hizo una pausa y siguió. –Por supuesto no tenia nombre o no le diste tiempo de que te lo dijera. Ambas se burlaron y yo decidí disfrutar mi agua fría y recordar la noche anterior.

-Suban!!! Grito Mary y Mery desde la barra a lo que Kate enseguida se les unió, acto seguido nosotras las acompañamos a bailar en la barra de la discoteca en la que nos encontrábamos a la que por supuesto habíamos entrado con identificación falsa o dándole dinero al de seguridad.

El publico en su mayoría masculino se enloqueció al vernos sacudir las caderas de esa manera y pues las féminas como siempre con cara de enojo y de envidia hacíamos lo que ninguna de ellas se atrevía, sentía el alcohol en mi cabeza y la música resonante era uno de esos momentos donde uno se siente invencible, caliente y te olvidas de todo.

Luego de bailar al mejor estilo de "coyote ugley" nos bajamos de la barra y por supuesto nos llovían los tragos y los hombres aunque solo tenía 17 años mis fronteras eran muy amplias mientras el tipo este bueno me importa poco su edad en ocasiones ni su nombre me importaba.

Al fin de la jornada solo me bese como con dos chicos ¡MUY GUAPOS! Nuestras amigas Kate y Mary se fueron en el auto de Mery y nosotras en el de Alice a las 5 am ya que dormiríamos en su casa o mejor dicho nos cambiaríamos y nos iríamos al colegio.

-Bella te desmayaste… MUEVETE…!!! Grito Alice siempre tan estresada.

Al salir del baño me puse la mini falda y la camisa del uniforme ya que era blanca usaba el brasier de cualquier color excepto blanco y la dejaba un poco abierta, usualmente los institutos o colegios no exigían uniformes pero el nuestro era privado, además iban los hijos de las mejores familias esa que era nuestra manera de distinguirnos del montón.

-Vámonos! Dije subiéndome en la parte trasera del porsche amarillo de Alice su más reciente adquisición, sus padres solo le daban dinero y les importaba muy poco lo que hacía con él o con la docena de tarjetas de créditos.

Mi amiga se puso sus lentes oscuros y comenzó a dar retroceso para salir del garaje camino al colegio nos detuvimos a comprar mi respectiva jarra de Nescafé era lo mejor para la resaca, Alice prefería un Redbull y Rose un jugo de naranja natural y así luego de intentar calmar la resaca seguimos al colegio.

-Mi amor aquí estas…! Dijo Matt mi novio acercándose para ayudarme a bajar del auto y al quedar frente a él me acerco y me dio un delicioso beso en los labios.

Matt era lindo de ojos gris oscuros, tez clara, aunque tenía 18 años aparentaba mas, con un hermoso cuerpo (solo mío) era descendiente de Italianos cosa que ya lo hacía bastante sexy y pues capitán del equipo de futbol americano del colegio… Estaba en último año al igual que nuestras amigas Mery Kate y Mary a quienes por cierto no veía de seguro se habían quedado dormidas.

El novio de Alice era Luke era delgado, de cuerpo definido, usaba ese sexy cabello sobre el rostro, ojos claros y de sonrisa para comercial, y el novio de Rose era Logan el tenia aspecto de chico malo, profundos ojos negros, rostro delgado y un buen cuerpo, también estaban en el equipo de Futbol del cual las chicas eran porristas y nosotras las sustituiríamos en el próximo año cuando ellas se gradúen y vayan a la universidad.

Yo quería a Matt nadie podía decir lo contrario, pero me gustaba divertirme conocer otras embarcaciones y él era el barco al que siempre volvía, mi ancla, además era la envidia de todo el colegio y debía mantener mi imagen allí teniéndolo solo a él, el sexo con el no era así de lo mejor el hecho de ser deportista como que le restaba rendimiento en la cama o piso o donde estuviésemos.

Luego de nuestro breve encuentro con nuestros novios nos fuimos a las tediosas clases de los jueves.

10:30 am apenas esa era la hora no soportaba mas este suplicio, quería largarme y a juzgar por la cara de Rose y Alice estaban iguales las clases de historia siempre eran las más aburridas y largas.

Saque mi iPhone del bolso con cuidado y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Kate y un mensaje de Mery.

_-Bella donde están?_

_-En clases de historia, quiero largarme__**. ENVIAR**_

_-Nos vemos en media hora en la salida._

_-Ok allí estaremos__**. ENVIAR**_

Perfecto a las 11:00 am había terminado la clase en vez de irnos a nuestra siguiente clase nos fuimos a la salida y las chicas nos esperaban en una camioneta negra.

-Hola chicas y chicos. Dijimos al acercarnos.

Mery estaba sentada adelante y Luckas, su novio conduciendo, un chico hermoso cabello negro despeinado un cuerpo definido con cara de niño aunque era mayor que ella. En el asiento de atrás estaba Mary al lado de su novio con la manos entrelazadas el chico era muy grande, de ojos azules, cabello negro y sus labios llamaban mucho la atención quizás los llevaba un poco hinchados por lo que habían estado haciendo pero aun así Ryan seguía viéndose bien, y en el ultimo haciendo estaba Kate con Bratt ella era la única con un rubio a su lado cabello claro al igual q sus ojos y su piel y una dulce sonrisa.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus novios un rato y tuvimos que recordarles que estábamos allí, ellos ya estaban en la universidad ellas se bajaron y los chicos se despidieron moviendo sus manos luego de que se bajaran.

-Bien no se habían demostrado suficiente cariño ya. Me queje cuando nos quedamos solas.

-Cállate. Dijo Kate riendo.

-Bien chicas no las llamamos para enseñarles a nuestros novios, además ya los conocen. Dijo Mary.

-Bueno en fin, nos dejaron aquí, y no traemos autos y menos uniformes aunque ni al caso tampoco entraríamos. ¿Nos podemos escapar por allí? Propuso Mery

-Perfecto! Esperaba que dijeran eso dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

-Tarde de chicas!!! Dijo Rose.

Así nos saltamos las demás clases y nos fuimos todas en el auto de Alice a su casa, que allí nadie nos interrumpiría, prendimos el estéreo ordenamos pizzas y nos sentamos en la alberca, Mary se fue al bar de la casa y preparo sus deliciosos cocteles de Vodka con jugo de naranja y jarabe hasta los decoraba con la sombrillita y la cereza.

-HAHAHAA … AMO ESTO!!! Grite sentada a la orilla de la piscina con mi trago y mi cigarrillo.

-Tuviste un orgasmo o qué? Bromeo Alice y todas rieron.

-Sus novios son realmente guapos chicas. Comento Rose.

-Gracias ya lo sabíamos. Dijo Kate a lo que todas reímos.

-Igual pueden ser muy guapos, pero saben que la regla aquí es NO ENEMORARSE. Dijo Mery haciendo mucho énfasis en lo último.

-Lo sabemos, pero así de guapos y mayores es algo difícil. Dijo Alice

-Pueden ser muy guapos chicas pero el que se enamora pierde, una relación con un hombre mayor no puede pasar los tres meses ellos saben lo que hacen y como enredarnos para que estemos solo con ellos, utilizarnos y desecharnos, nuestros novios ya están en la universidad pero no pasan de los 21 años. Es divino andar con un tipo que sepa más que nosotras y nos enseñe y domine pero a la vez es peligroso, les digo esto porque sé que se tropezaran con hombres mayores y les va a gustar así que se los advierto. Dijo Mery muy segura de sí misma ella era siempre la de los consejos tenía mucha experiencia y siempre nos ayudaba.

-Miren lo que salió en esta revistas de chismes chicas a este hombre lo cacharon en su auto mientras le hacían sexo oral y no dudaron en fotografiarlo, podemos ser totalmente bitchs chicas pero nada de dejarse ver y menos fotografiar. Tenemos una imagen que cuidar sobretodo en el colegio. Dijo Mary completamente divertida mientras veía las fotografías del tipo.

Las chicas eran estilo pussicat dolls Mery no era muy alta pero sus tacones siempre hacían ese trabajo su cuerpo completamente moldeado pero su rostro era lo mejor que tenia de tez perfecta y radiante y llevaba su cabello rubio y muy corto eso hacia resaltar aun mas sus facciones.

Por otro lado Kate era morena, cuerpo perfecto lo que no le dio la naturaleza no dudo en arreglar con el cirujano, melena larga y negra por completo.

Mary era la que completaba el grupo con su cabello rojo oscuro y largo, cuerpo esculpido y su parte más agraciada por así decirlo sus largas piernas que bien ella decía odiaba tapar.

-Tenemos que practicar. Dijo Kate.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Se quejo Mary

-Practicar el baile de porrista? Porque si es así nosotras también queremos. Dijo Rose entusiasmada.

-No nada de eso. Es que hoy tenemos un baile ustedes saben nos contrataron de nuevo para un striptease. Nos explico Mery como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-Aun siguen en eso pensé que lo habían dejado. Les reprocho Alice.

-Pues sí, pero han salido más clientes y es fácil desnudarse darles el baile erótico y pues si les gusta el tipo pueden hacer excepciones pero de resto claramente a la hora de contratarnos decimos que solo son bailes y ya que sus ganas se las mate su esposa o alguna otra. Dijo Mery que definitivamente era malvada y toda una maestra.

-Ni siquiera lo hacen por dinero, son las peores. Dije.

-Por supuesto que cobramos, pero estar allí bailando y sentir a todos deseándote es inigualable, mejor que lo de anoche en la barra. Afirmo Mary.

-Pero no necesitan el dinero, a eso me refiero.

-Por supuesto que no Bells lo hacen porque son unas zorras. Dijo Rose y todas reímos así eran nuestros chistes.

Todas nos paramos y nos fuimos a la sala a bailar, con la canción

Luego Alice, Rose y yo nos sentamos y las chicas se quedaron mostrándonos su coreografía.

La primera era Kate hacia una especie de baile de robot, se ponía de espaldas y meneaba el trasero hasta llegar al piso, le seguía Mary salía moviendo las caderas luego levantando una de sus piernas daba toda la vuelta y aparecía Mery bailando de una manera completamente sensual y Mary y Kate se le acercaban y comenzaban a quitarle la ropa mientras bailaban y así se iban quitando la ropa entre ellas o solas y seguían bailando hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Ok ya veo porque lo hacen. ¡Es genial! Exclamo Rose después que practicamos un par de veces con ellas.

-¿Nunca les ha gustado algún cliente? pregunte

-Por supuesto que hemos andado con algunos siempre aceptamos solo buenos clientes, y hasta hemos pasado muy buenas noches con ellos pero hasta allí. Dijo la morena Kate.

Las chicas nos contaron que llevaban como seis meses dando shows pero nadie lo sabía, era solo mientras estaban en el colegio era una manera de salir con adultos, además tenían la entrada asegurada a cualquier sitio de la ciudad. Que el fin de semana lo tenían ocupado y pues les dirían a sus novios que iban a algún trabajo de campo o algo así de la escuela.

Ya pasada las 8 pm Alice nos llevo a nuestras casas era en la misma colina pero caminando se hacía muy largo el camino.

-Adiós chicas, las quiero!!! Dije al bajarme

-Adiós Bells!!!....

Así entre a mi casa salude a mi mama, me reprocho que no le conteste el teléfono pero me excuse diciendo que tenía mucha tarea y no me di cuenta de la hora y no me dijo mas nada ella era muy comprensiva yo entraba y salía cuando quería y si ella estaba en casa o papa solo les notificaba que iba a salir mas no les pedía permiso.

Esa noche me metí en la tina de mi baño por un rato, después me puse un pijama muy ligero y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me puse mi uniforme recogí mi cabello en una coleta me despedí de mi madre y me fui a la escuela en mi auto un hermoso Mercedes-Benz Clase SLK 2010 en negro, me lo dieron mis padres como regalo de navidad.

-Hola cielo. Dije al ver a Matt

-Anoche te estuve llamando. Se quejo

-Lo siento cariño me quede dormida muy temprano. Dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Bella últimamente no hemos estado juntos y sabes que te necesito. Dijo atándome a él con sus brazos.

-No exageres solo han sido dos noches, y te lo compensare hoy. ¿Nos vemos después de clases?

-Está bien. Dijo dándome otro beso y soltándome así me fui de manera rutinaria a clases con Alice y Rose.

Al mediodía ya habían acabado las clases por ser viernes teníamos pocas actividades.

-Bella vamos a mi casa con las chicas. ¿Vienes? Pregunto Alice.

-Traje mi auto, yo las alcanzo mas tarde.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Cuestiono Rose

-Voy a verme con Matt, esta todo estúpido porque lo tengo olvidado.

-El chico te quiere Bells así que entiéndelo, el hecho que tú te revuelques con todos no quiere decir que él sea igual.

-Aprende de mí anoche la pase con Luke, TODA LA NOCHE!

-Cállate pequeña zorra! Ya entendimos que fue ¡TODAAAAAA! La jodida noche.

Las chicas se fueron y yo me fui a mi encuentro con Matt estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome recostado de su auto al verme me tuvo entre sus brazos pegándome de su auto.

-Que te parece si lo hacemos aquí? Susurro en mi oído.

-Arriesgado… El simple hecho de pensarlo me excita! Admití sin vergüenza alguna. –Pero tengo una mejor idea-

-Que se te ocurrió ahora? Pregunto Matt pegado de mis labios.

-Todos salen temprano hoy de clases, y quiero ir al laboratorio de biología. Dije mordiéndome el labio.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio aseguramos la puerta Matt comenzó a besarme con desespero y yo respondí a sus besos y dejaba mi mano viajar por su cuello y bajar al borde su camisa para quitarla, entre besos llegamos al mesón quito mi camisa y daba besos a mi pecho podía sentir su erección contra mi cuerpo y vi mi falda volar por el laboratorio y rápidamente le quite su pantalón, me encontraba acostada sobre el mesón y el con su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras nos besábamos sus dedos jugaban dentro de mi ser haciéndome soltar gemidos.

-Ya basta de juegos. Dije sentándome sobre el apoyada en mis rodillas al principio era incomodo pero a los pocos momentos se movía al compas de mi cuerpo apoye mis manos sobre su pecho para tener mejor movimiento y cerraba sus ojos y dejaba soltar jadeos y aferraba sus manos a mis calderas.

Me acosté completamente sobre él para morder su hombro mientras ahogaba el grito que indicaba que habíamos acabado.

-Te Amo… Dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Y yo a ti. Le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

Luego de vestirnos salimos del laboratorio como si nada, la escuela estaba totalmente desierta, Matt pasaría el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad con su familia le di un gran beso prometió llamarme.

-Te voy a extrañar. Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo chiquita.

-Gracias por cumplir mi fantasía. Le dije.

-Un placer las veces que quieras. Dijo me beso de nuevo y cada uno se fue en su auto.

Vi la hora aun no eran ni las 2 de la tarde así que me fui a casa de Alice de seguro las chicas aun estaban allí, necesitaba salir esta noche para no extrañar a Matt…

-Jajajajaa…"Extrañarlo". Me dije a mi misma, sabiendo que eso era absurdo lo quería pero eso no me impedía andar con quien yo quisiera.

**Chiiiks!!!! Ocurrio un tragedia me kede sin Internet, aki ando donde mi pirma gorreandole (rodbandole, pidieldole)Internet, **** espero ke les guste el cap….**

**Y poorfis disculpenme si tardaremos en estos dias en subir, es ke mary no entiende fanfiction, y bueno la ke sube los caps soy yoe…**

**Ahora si ke les parece Bella y las chips?.. muuy bitch!!! Jejeje!!! Y Mary, Mery y Kate? Bueno escogimos nuestros nombres, pero no piensen ke nosotras somos asi, es solo para poner nombres jeje!!!! **

**Ahora si Reviews??**


	3. BAR TATTOO

"**BAR TATTO"**

**BELLA POV**

Ese viernes no pudo ser más aburrido, Mary, Kate y Mery se fueron a su "viaje de campo" que no era más que hacer shows para fiestas, despedidas, parrilladas o cualquier cosa donde hubiese hombres y pues las contrataban para desnudarse y si ellas querían tenían algo más.

Mi novio Matt iba a pasar el fin de semana con su familia y mi amigas Rose y Alice estaban con sus novios.

Me senté en mi escritorio saque mi laptop y vi que mejor era revisar los correos en mi cama, luego de eso baje por algo de picar, estaba sola en casa Renee y Charlie estaban en un coctel o algo así.

En el bar de la casa encontré una botella de vino tinto, saque un vaso de cristal y me eche en el sofá frente al plasma le di varias vuelta por los canales y me quede viendo una peli que comenzaba en TNT "Como si fuera cierto" genial una comedia romántica como me gustaba.

Mientras veía como Elizabeth le reclamaba a David por su departamento, pero realmente ella estaba muerta y no lo sabía bueno estaba en coma y el la ayuda a conseguir el cuerpo para que entrara en él y no muera, me fui terminando la botella y ya comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño pero aguante hasta el final la peli era muy linda al final ella revive ya que el la ayudo a conseguir el cuerpo pero que frustrante que al despertar no lo reconocía pero luego como que su subconsciente si logra recordarlo.

-Hahahaa que linda pero ficción al fin! Dije y apague la Tv y me fui a dormir a mi cama el vino me hizo dormir toda la noche.

La luz que se colaba por mi ventana me despertó, tome mi Iphone de la mesita cerca de la cama para ver la hora eran las 12 del mediodía perfecta hora para despertarse.

Luego de bañarme vi por la ventana y el día estaba hermoso para darme un chapuzón en la alberca ya en la noche buscaría algo que hacer pero no pensaba ni por asomo quedarme de nuevo en casa.

-Buenos días. Dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla a mis padres.

-Buenas tardes Isabella. Contesto mi padre.

-DIAS! Porque para mí son las primeras horas del día. Le comente.

Me quede a almorzar con mis padres en la mesa ya que muy pocas veces lo hacíamos, mi padre preguntaba sobre mis estudio y si todo marchaba bien, ellos me adoraban era su niña aunque hiciera lo que hiciera o simplemente creciera.

Luego de almorzar subí al cuarto por mi celular que lo había olvidado y casualmente entraba una llamada.

_-ALICE _Decía en el identificador.

-Hola zorrita... Dije al contestar mi teléfono ya pasada las dos de la tarde.

-Ok disculpa lo había olvidado preciosa, nos vemos en 20 minutos. Estas con Rose?

-Ok… Ok yo las alcanzo. Dije y colgué la llamada, oficialmente lo de la alberca quedaba suspendido había olvidado por completo que hoy iríamos a nuestra cita en la tienda de tatuajes.

Me vestí con un pantalón de jeans claro de tubo, unas zapatillas negras y un top tipo corcel negro tome mi chaqueta y Salí en mi auto notificando que no sabía a qué hora llegaría o que quizás me quedaría en casa de Alice.

En el camino encendí un cigarrillo iba completamente nerviosa, el hecho de que una ajuga entrara y saliera de mi cuerpo no me agradaba, pero ya habíamos visto lo que nos tatuaríamos las tres a la altura del coxis y esperábamos hace tiempo por esta cita ya que el sitio era el mejor del país y que suerte que estaba acá en los Ángeles.

Al llegar ya me había acabado mi cigarrillo, estacione frente al local y vi a la enana y la rubia ya dentro y me dispuse a entrar.

-Bella!!! Dijeron ambas al verme.

-Chicas!!! Dije al acercarme para darles un beso.

-Pensamos que te habías echado para atrás. Dijo Alice.

-Jamás… Solo que lo olvide. Dije

Así nos sentamos esperamos que la chica buscara en el computador las figuras que le indicamos la primera vez que vinimos y nos enseño los tres bosquejos terminados.

-Son preciosos. Dije

-Bueno ya que todas están de acuerdo con los bosquejos pueden pasar con Kris para que las tatué. Dijo la chica señalando a uno de los hombres.

La primera en pasar fue Alice algunas veces se quejo pero aguanto y nos amenazo que vosotras debíamos ser valientes igual tardaron dos horas con ellas. Luego seguía Rose ya que hicimos cara o cruz a ver quien seguía y quedo ella.

Alice estaba emocionadísima al verlo era realmente hermoso, yo Salí del local para fumar mientas esperaba.

-Estas ansiosa? Al voltearme sonreí. –Algo- confesé.

-Soy Jeremy.

-Bella. Dije

-Para que no esperes mas yo podría hacerte tu tatuaje.

-Eres bueno? Le pregunte pícaramente.

-Uno de los mejores. Dijo viéndome o desnudándome. No estaba nada mal tenia algunos tatuajes en sus brazos, cabello negro, buen cuerpo, piel Oliva y hermosa sonrisa. Nada mal estaba insisto.

Termine de fumar y entre de nuevo al local ya a Rose le faltaba la mitad del tatuaje y Jeremy comenzaría con el mío.

Me senté en una silla de escritorio dándole la espalda y comenzó la tortura, luego de un rato de sentir insoportables pinchazos, me indico que respirara lentamente y me concentrara en respirar únicamente en eso, al rato comenzó a disminuir el dolor trate de relajarme y Jeremy me ayudo mucho.

-Es tu primera vez? Pregunto

-De tatuajes… Sip

-Y que significan…? veo que todos tienen la misma estructura y cambian en la figura del centro y todos también dicen BAR. Comento.

-Pues el hombre que tatuo a las otras dos chicas nos asesoro, le explicamos todo y hoy vimos los bosquejos y nos encantaron.

-Están hermosos, no se arrepentirán. Dijo mientras seguía en su trabajo apenas oía la maquina y el dolor lo sentía pero era soportable.

-Bueno todos llevan una luna, que significa la noche, a pesar de que la luna es muy bella no brilla con luz propia, su brillo es artificial, como se ha vuelto nuestras vida, bueno BAR es por Bella-Alice-Rose, y cada una tiene una criatura diferente.

-Eso de "BAR" les quedo Genial, y que significan las diferentes criaturas que tienen cada una?

-El de Alice es un hada, pues como veras es pequeña pero hermosa y se identifica con ellas en diferentes aspectos, el de Rose una sirena, ya sabes la hermosura sobrenatural de las sirenas, pues eso identifican a Rose y el mío es un ángel pues todo el mundo dice que tengo una belleza angelical.

-No mienten cuando te dicen eso, pero esta como decaído. ¿Eso porque?

-Significa mi tristeza, pero de eso ya no te voy a hablar pues te he dado mucha información para el tiempo que nos conocemos. Le dije a lo que él solo rio.

-Bella ya está listo. Dijo Rose mostrándomelo.

-Esta hermoso!!!

-Si vale la pena el dolor.

-Bella nunca entendí porque un ángel debiste hacerte un demonio… Te representaría más. Dijo Rose riendo incluso Jeremy se burlo.

-Fue el que me gusto. Dije de manera cortante.

-Bueno Bella ya todo está pago, te esperamos en el Bar Aquarius que esta como a dos cuadras de aquí. Dijo Alice.

-Ok yo las alcanzo.

-Ya te falta poco dame 30 minutos para los acabados y terminamos. Dijo Jeremy cuando las chicas se fueron.

-Tranquilo… Tomate tu tiempo para acabar. Le dije con doble sentido a lo que sentí como sonrió.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17

-Me imagino que tienes identificación falsa.

-Pues si… Obvio.

-Listo!!! Puedes ver.

-Me encanta!!! Exclame el acabado era perfecto las iníciales BAR se veían increíbles era genial.

Luego de eso Jeremy lo tapo como con gasa me dijo que debía curarse que tardaba como cuatro días y me indico que crema debía usar para que sanara perfectamente.

-Pensé que ya lo podía lucir. Me queje viendo ese parche en mi Coxis.

-Pues no y a tus amigas le hicieron lo mismo mañana lo destapan y se colocan la crema y dentro de cuatro días si se verá perfecto tu tatuaje.

-Pero ellas se lo llevaron sin nada. Le dije.

-Ah porque la chica que está afuera le hace eso a los clientes antes de salir, pero yo a ti te lo hice personalmente.

-Gracias por tus atenciones especiales. Le dije y antes de salir roce sus labios como si hubiese querido darle un beso en la mejilla y me separe rápidamente y me fui del lugar.

Al llegar al Bar Aquarius, me puse maquillaje en el auto baje mi bolso y camine hacia la entrada, sin necesidad de usar mi identificación falsa me dejaron entrar.

-BELLA!!! Por aquí! Grito Alice desde la mesa.

-Hola chicos! salude a Luke y Logan los novios de las chicas que se encontraban con ellas.

Platicamos de lo doloroso de los tatuajes pero a vez lo lindo que habían quedado, Logan tenía varios y comento que después que uno empezaba a tatuarse no podía parar pero que él se estaba aguantando por ahora.

Aunque estaba allí sin Matt me sentía bien con los chicos y mis amigas y no podía dejar que ellos me vieran con otro, eso lo sabría enseguida Matt.

-Brindemos por estas hermosas chicas y sus tatuajes. Propuso Luke el novio de Alice y todos bridamos con la copita de tequila tomándolo de un solo tirón.

-Y porque seamos los primeros y únicos en estrenarlos, incluso Matt. Dijo Logan levantando su copa de nuevo.

Luego de casi una botella de tequila, los chicos estaban bastante cariñosos y decidí que era hora de dar una vuelta a ver que encontraba, por supuesto me excuse diciendo que iba al baño.

Luego de retocarme el maquillaje, Salí del baño y me acerque a la barra pedí de nuevo un tequila y me lo tome todo de un solo tirón.

-Hola.

-Hola. Le conteste llevándome seductoramente el limón a la boca.

-Me debatí entre venir y no venir. Pero al demonio necesitaba verte de nuevo. Dijo Jeremy acercándose mucho.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Se acerco y me tomo por la cintura…

-Espera aquí no. Le dije recordando que allí estaban Luke y Logan.

-Que sucede?

-Me esperas a la salida, mientras me despido de mis amigas?

-Perfecto. Me dijo y vi como le relucían los ojos.

-Y Alice? Pregunte al llegar a la mesa y ver que faltaba ella.

-Acá Bella. Dijo saliendo de debajo de la mesa y Luke se arreglaba el pantalón.

-Bien. Dije no pude evitar reír. –Me voy y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

-Tranquila nos divertiremos un poco más. Dijo Logan con una sonrisa malvada y ya tenían otra botella en la mesa.

Así Salí del lugar, Jeremy estaba recargado al lado de la salida y me atajo entre sus brazos para besarme.

-Tu casa o la mía? Pregunto.

-Traes auto?

-Sí. Me contesto

-Bueno vamos. Le indique.

Al acercarnos vi que era una camioneta, eso mejoraba las cosas y el espacio condujo hasta un lugar más solo y comenzamos a besarnos frenéticamente.

-Me imagine esto desde esta tarde.

-Que rápido se te cumplió. Le conteste mientras seguía besándolo.

-Sé que esto es ilegal, pero me encantas. Dijo obviamente por mi edad.

-Tú no me estas obligando a nada, más bien cabe la posibilidad que yo sea la que te haga algo a ti.

Nos pasamos al asiento trasero, Jeremy insistió en irnos a su casa pero yo amaba arriesgarme así que insistí en que nos quedáramos allí.

Entre besos y caricias baje sus pantalones y sus bóxers el fue muy cuidadoso al quitar mi jeans para no lastimar mi reciente tatuaje y quito mi top al ver que no traía sostén no dudo en comenzar a lamer mis pezones mi mano jugaba con su parte más intima y la otra viajaba por su espada me subí a él y quede apoyada en mis rodillas el me seguía rosando cosa que hacía que me excitara aun mas y me moviera pero aun no estaba dentro de mí.

-Hazlo ya!! Gemí…

-Pónmelo. Dijo entregándome un condón, cosa que era muy importante y si él no tenía yo siempre llevaba en mi bolso, podía ser una bitch pero la prevención era muy importante eso sí.

Enseguida lo saque del empaque lo frote una vez más con mis manos haciendo que el volara y comencé a desenrollar el preservativo, acto seguido me senté completamente sobre el moviéndome despacio muy lentamente.

-Eres divina…. Dijo recargado del asiento y no dejaba de besarme y acariciar mi espalda y comenzamos a movernos más de prisa yo estaba completamente al mando entraba y salía y me movía en círculos apoyándome en sus hombros el subía sus caderas llenándome por completo ya el sudor comenzaba a caer por mi pecho y él lo limpia exquisitamente con su lengua.

Al terminar me baje rápidamente de él y me quede un rato en el asiento recuperando el aliento.

-Wao… Fue lo único que él dijo, tratando de normalizar su respiración. –Eres demasiado buena.

Yo solo sonreí ante su comentario, y comencé a vestirme y el también.

-Podríamos repetirlo en mi casa? Pregunto mientras me llevaba hacia el Bar de nuevo pues había dejado mi auto allí.

-Hoy?

-Por supuesto. Dijo tocando mi cabello para hasta mis senos.

-Hoy no, ya estoy cansada. Le dije soltando un exagerado bostezo.

Al bajarme de la camioneta Jeremy me dio un delicioso beso, me dio su número de celular y lo guarde gustosamente, aunque nunca llamaba a ningún tipo y menos para pedirle una segunda vez.

Al ver mi reloj ya era más de media noche, conduje hasta mi casa y caí rendida.

-Maldito teléfono… ¿Dónde está? Dije enrolladla aun en la sabana buscando el Iphone que no dejaba de sonar.

-Alo? Diga?...

-Hola… Cariño!

-Que bueno, pensé que llegarías mañana.

-Genial te espero.

Vi que ya eran las 2 de la tarde Matt me había llamado para decirme que pasaría por mí en una hora, en casa de Logan haríamos una parrillada.

Luego de lavarme los dientes baje por algún alimento y alguna aspirina la cabeza no la soportaba, luego de comerme un emparedado y una gaseosa me fui a bañar, lave mi cabello, me vestí con un short corto de cuadros azules claros y una polera blanca y una sandalias de tiras blancas muy bajitas, deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara y solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y mi loción además aplique la cremita sobre el tatuaje espere que secara y lo tape con gasa nueva.

Me tire en mi cama y al rato escuche la corneta y baje era Matt que ya había llegado.

-Mi amor!!! Dijo Matt agarrándome por la cintura y darme un beso de esos que comienzan con solo labios para luego con su lengua explorar dulcemente toda mi boca.

Matt me dio una caja de bombones en forma de corazón que me había traído.

-Gracias!!!

-Como estas? Pregunto mientras nos íbamos en su auto a casa de Logan.

-Bien, y tú?

-Te extrañe. Dijo con una mueca y solo le di un beso en la mejilla mientras conducía.

Al llegar a casa de Logan las chicas ya estaban allí o mejor dicho se habían quedado allí los cuatro después del bar, Matt se quejo que no podía ver mi tatuaje ya que aun iba tapado, pero le prometí que sería el primero en verlo y acariciarlo cosa que le hizo sonreír como niño.

Esa tarde la pasamos muy bien, los chicos tomaban cerveza yo estaba fumando y tomando solo un poco de vodka, y jugaban a lanzarse a la piscina y darse golpes o ver quien aguantaba más bajo el agua.

-A veces son tan inmaduros. Se quejo Rose.

-Ni lo digas, pero me divierto con él. Dijo Alice algo fría.

-Yo digo lo de siempre, quiero a Matt, pero eso no me detiene a conquistar el mundo! Dije y todas soltamos una gran carcajada.

Ya al anochecer Matt me llevo a mi casa, luego de besarnos en el auto frente a mi casa lo deje ir total nos veríamos en la escuela.

Mientras subía a mi habitación pensaba en lo adorable que era mi novio y que quizás no merecía los cuernos que le dibujaba siempre, casi me sentía arrepentida pero oops…. Casi pues no llegaba a tanto.

**Hola chicas gracias por leernos…**

**En la próxima actualización adivinen…!**

**Aparecerán tres hermosos chicos habrá algo de morbo ya que no se conocerán de una manera tradicional haahahhaa ¡QUE EMOCION!**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado **

**Dejen reviews para saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora.**

**XOXO**


	4. POKER FACE

"**POKER FACE****"**

**BELLA POV**

La semana comenzó de maravilla, me hacia el tratamiento de mi Tatto para que se viera bien, yo que pensaba que me lo hacía y ya lo podía mostrar y pues no y el imbécil de Matt no había querido que tuviéramos sexo hasta que pudiera verme el tatuaje.

Ya era jueves Alice, Rose y yo almorzábamos con Mery, Kate y Mary estaban realmente locas no hacían más que platicar de su buen fin de semana haciendo sus shows de desnudos y alardear de todos los tipos que las llamaban desde empresarios hasta políticos sin hablar de la cantidad de dinero que eso les daba eran muy cotizadas.

-Alo… diga? Hablo Mary haciéndonos señas de que nos calláramos.

-Quien te dio el numero? Pregunto seria como si hablara de negocios.

-Bueno querido somos bastante exclusivas. Y el precio de nuestro show es exactamente el que te dijeron.

-Ok nos vemos en… Dijo y vio su reloj. –Media hora en el café de ese centro comercial en planta baja. Concluyo y colgó.

-Que paso quien era? Pregunto Kate

-Un tipo que le hablaron de nosotras, necesita un show para el mañana a la media noche, lo cite para ver porque si no tiene dinero y es un horroroso ni al caso no hay trato.

-Vas sola? Pregunto Alice.

-Obvio no, chicas me tienen que acompañar. Dijo Mary viendo a Kate y Mery.

Al terminar de almorzar las chicas se fueron a su cita de "trabajo" y el uniforme se lo cambiarían en el auto donde por supuesto tenían ropa.

Alice estaba súper emocionada pues ya para mañana podía exhibir el tatuaje y quería que fuéramos de compras para salir el fin de semana.

-Es muy simple mañana es el juego que animaremos junto a las chicas, al salir la pasamos con nuestros novios que de seguro van a ganar y luego el sábado nos vamos nosotras de fiesta. Planeo Rose.

-Perfecto eso haremos. Dije y así nos fuimos a las tortuosas clases, aunque en realidad el feo profesor de historia hablaba y yo revisaba mi facebook a través de mi Iphone ignorándolo por completo.

Esa tarde Matt tenía práctica y además que no quería tener sexo por miedo de lastimarme el tatuaje, aunque le insistí que no tenía nada que ver que ya estaba bien dijo que deseaba cuidarme a veces era tan adorable, pero yo no le iba a rogar, él se lo perdía.

Fui a mi casa por ropa limpia y nos quedaríamos en casa de Alice para practicar la coreografía de juego que era en la noche del siguiente día.

-Bella? pregunto mama desde la cocina.

-Hola mama! Dije acercándome.

-A dónde vas? Pregunto viendo que llevaba un equipaje de mano.

-A casa de Alice, mañana hay un importante juego y lo animaremos junto a las chicas necesitamos practicar esta noche.

-Bueno espero que les vaya bien, no hagas planes para el sábado.

-Que hay el sábado? Pregunte un poco molesta.

-Vamos a un coctel o fiesta o algo de un socio de tu padre que cerraron un negocio la semana pasada y están invitadas las familias de los socios incluso los padres de Rose confirmaron que irán, y los de Alice pues nunca están dudo que vayan.

-Puede ella irse con nosotros entonces? Pregunte esperanzada así estaríamos las tres y no sería tan aburrida la estúpida fiesta esa.

-Si está bien. Dijo mi madre así me despedí de ella y coloque mi maleta en el carro y me fui a casa de mi amiga.

-Porque tardaste tanto? Me reclamo Alice pues la única que faltaba era yo incluso Mary, Kate y Mery ya estaba allí.

-Lo siento mi mama me dijo que debíamos ir a una fiesta el sábado y me distraje hablando con ella.

-Si ya mi mama me dijo también así que adiós planes.

-Y tu iras conmigo Alice así no será tan tortuoso.

-Genial! Ahora me comprometiste, te odio y bueno hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta de viejos así que las voy a honrar con mi presencia.

Así nos pusimos a bailar, Mary nos conto que les fue muy bien y que eran tres tipos aunque a la cita fueron dos solamente un rubio y otro muy grande que se les notaba que eran adinerados y ni siquiera pasaban los treinta y pues la sorpresa era para su amigo que cumplía años el sábado por eso querían darles la sorpresa el viernes a la media noche.

-MALDICON!!! ESA ESTUPIDA! Grito Mery al colgar el teléfono.

-Qué pasa? Le pregunte.

-La estúpida coordinadora de deportes me dijo que debíamos asistir al juego de mañana y quedarnos ya que somos las capitanas y no podemos dejarlas solas a mitad del partido. Dijo

-Y que hacemos? Esos chicos son muy jugosos es mas no me importa si no me pagan. Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio.

-Perra desgraciada de la coordinadora. Dijo Mary con repugnancia.

-Los tipos deben estar buenísimos para que se mueran por ir. Dije pues para ellas un tipo era lo de menos y tampoco tenían que preocuparse por el dinero.

-Uff tu los vieras!! Exclamo Kate.

-Y posiblemente los vean. Dijo Mery.

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno Rose que tal si ustedes van con ellos, ustedes saben es solo bailar, desnudarse, no tiene mayor ciencia y se quedan con el pago no importa.

-Pero si no quieren el dinero ni nada… Porque no los llaman les dice que no pueden y ya. Les dije.

-Porque no Bella, resulta que los tipos nos contactaron por medio de un político y si les quedamos mal seria nuestra muerte social, no quiero ni pensar si llega a decir algo de lo que hacemos como "hobby".

-Aish… Necesito un trago. Se quejo Mary

-Bien vamos a buscar algo de tomar, mientras ustedes platican si nos sustituyen es solo por mañana chicas. Dijo Mery mientras nos dejaban solas.

-Que haremos? Pregunto Alice.

-No lo sé… A mí me gustaría hacerlo, las chicas se divierten mucho además necesito sexo.

-No tendremos sexo, solo haremos el desnudo y ya. Dijo Rose.

-Si los tipos están buenos, el sexo no está demás. Dije.

-Bueno yo quiero hacerlo, además me gustaría comprarme un vestido hermosísimo que vi en el centro comercial.

-Por Dios Alice si tienes docenas de vestidos nuevos en el closet no te cabe nada mas allí, di que lo quieres hacer y ya pero no digas que necesitas el dinero. Se burlo Rose.

-Claro di que lo hacemos porque somos unas zorras y ya. Dije a lo que todas reímos.

-Entonces lo harán? Preguntaron las chicas al volver con unos tragos.

-Si lo haremos. Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Y quien nos va a sustituir a nosotras? Pregunte.

-Bueno chicas serán Jessica, Lauren y Ángela. Tranquilas en el equipo siempre hay sustitutas así que no son indispensables. Dijo Mery bromeando pero lo tome como una amenaza.

Esa noche las chicas, nos dieron las ropa que utilizaríamos, era un corcel de encaje una tanga tipo brasilera, medias de ligero y tacos muy altos. Rose lo llevaba en rojo, Alice rosado y yo negro debíamos maquillarnos exageradamente, practicamos el baile y todo quedaba perfecto las chicas nos dieron el CD con la música de Lady Gaga y todo estaba preparado.

La mañana siguiente arreglarnos para ir a clases fue horrible, ya que estábamos todas bañándonos, vistiéndonos, la habitación de Alice era un completo desastre.

Ese día por fin dejamos nuestros tatuajes descubiertos ya habían cicatrizado y se veían hermosos a las chicas les encantaron.

Al llegar al colegio salte a saludar a Matt con un gran beso.

-Te tengo una sorpresa para hoy. Le dije volteándome para mostrarle el tatuaje.

-Perfecto, después del juego. Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Porque no antes? Le pregunte seductoramente.

-Es que el entrenador dice que nuestras actividades sexuales, disminuyen nuestro rendimiento en el campo. Dijo el muy imbécil a lo que solo le di una sonrisa forzada y me largue.

-IMBECIL ENTRENADOR!!! Grite cuando caminaba con las chicas a la clase.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto Rose.

-Le dijo a los idiotas esos prácticamente que no tiraran porque si no, no servían en el juego o no rendían lo que sea. Por esa idiotez lo engaño. Dije completamente furiosa de que me rechazara.

-Bella cállate! Alguien te pudo oír Bella. Me reclamo Alice.

Tuvimos todas nuestras clases y como era viernes salimos al mediodía, luego de almorzar con las chicas hable con Matt se quería disculpar y todas sus tonterías.

Luego de eso me fui a casa de Alice tomamos con Rose nos bañamos en la alberca y tomamos vodka mientras se hacia la hora de alistarnos. El juego era a las 7:00 pm y como no íbamos a animar no tenia caso quedarnos a practicar y tampoco nos daba tiempo de ver el juego porque debíamos alistarnos. Una vez Mery nos llamo para desearnos suerte y le dijo a los chicos que estábamos enojadas algo así para zafarnos de ellos, y nos prohibió dejarlas mal delante de los tipos esos.

A los 8 comenzamos a arreglarnos, desde rasurarnos por completo, arreglarnos el esmalte las uñas, Rose y yo nos ondulamos ligeramente el cabello y Alice llevaba sus puntas alocadas como siempre, colocamos pestañas postizas, nuestros trajes, los tacos (zapatos muy altos) el maquillaje de noche con tonos negros y los labios rojo pasión.

Llevaríamos mi auto, metimos unos jeans y unas poleras en una pequeña maleta para vestirnos a la hora de venirnos, además de las carteras de cada una con la documentación falsa, algunos condones y cosas de aseo personal.

Nos pusimos unas chamarras largas para cubrirnos el atuendo nada apropiado que llevábamos, tomamos el CD con las canciones y la dirección que quedaba como a una hora de camino.

El camino pusimos canciones y fuimos cantando, al llegar era un edificio, el vigilante nos dejo entrar al garaje pues le habían dado la orden y ellos estaban en el último piso en el pent house, esperamos en el lobby del edificio que parecía más bien la sala de un hotel hermoso y caro por lo menos no estábamos en un sitio de mala muerte.

-Hola!!! Nos dijo un chico alto, rubio, ojos azules, y un cuerpo muy bien estructurado que salió del ascensor.

-Hola!!! Dijimos todas a la vez.

-A ver, donde están las otras chicas? Pregunto.

-No pudieron venir por motivos ajenos a su voluntad. Pero ni al caso estamos nosotras. Le dijo Alice coquetamente, el chico le dio una media sonrisa y saco su teléfono para marcarle a alguien más que en menos de cinco minutos estuvo abajo.

-Hola soy Em… Bueno en fin mi nombre es lo de menos, y hermano por dios mira a estas bellezas no tenias que llamarme para dejarlas subir. Dijo el hombre al que llamo, era muy alto y fornido, aunque su cara tenia sonrisa picara y a diferencia del otro era castaño pero jodidamente guapo también.

Todos subimos al ascensor, le entregue el CD al grandote para que lo colocara al entrar y nosotras seguirlos apenas escucháramos la música sonar.

-Bien el cumpleañero es mi hermanito Eddi!! Esperamos que lo complazcan en todo y quede satisfecho. Dijo el rubio antes de entrar.

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Al escuchar la música comenzamos a entrar aun con las chamarras, primero lo hizo Rose y entro bailando y quitándosela, luego Alice y yo le seguí.

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)

Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Comencé a bailar sin ningún pudor, la sala estaba algo oscura, el tal Eddi era sexy y además guapo con unos ojos esmeralda que me dejaban al desnudo total, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados que eran como una llamada a pecar. Estaban solo ellos tres allí sentados viéndonos bailar, ya sé a lo que se referían las chicas cuando dijeron que no importaban si les pagaban ya que eran insoportablemente hermosos.

Seguimos bailando y moviéndonos al ritmo de la música sensualmente

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Alice quedo en el medio y Rose la tocaba dulcemente mientras yo le quitaba el corcel, luego Alice me quitaba el corcel a mí y seguíamos moviéndonos entre alice y yo le quitamos el corcel a Rose eso hizo que el grandote soltara un grito al ver que quedaba sin nada cubriéndole sus generosos pechos.

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

No aguante mas la mirada del tal Eddi y me acerque hasta donde está sentado, menee el trasero al frente del con mis pechos ya desnudos y batí mi cabellos mordazmente, me senté sobre él y me pare de inmediato el quiso tomarme por la cintura para dejarme pegada a él.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

-Aun no cumpleañero... Le susurre lamiendo su oreja.

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Volví al centro con las chicas que ya estaban en tanga solamente y me ayudaron a quedarme en las mismas que era prácticamente desnudas por lo diminuta de la tanga.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Alice se acerco al rubio y lo hizo pararse de la silla mientras le bailaba para llevarle una de sus manos a su seno.

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

El grandote camino hasta Rose y comenzó a bailar con ella que se metió un dedo a la boca para luego pasárselo por los labios a él.

I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino

Take your bank before I pay you out

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Me acerque hasta el chico, y comencé a bailarle de cerca, bajándome hasta el piso, el se veía realmente entretenido con mis movimientos y yo con él, como era de bello y su pelo despeinado cobrizo, de nuevo intento llevarme hasta el pero me aleje.

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Las tres volvimos al medio, Eso hizo que el grandote soltera un gruñido y Alice se alejara de los labios del rubio.

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

Bailamos desenfrenadamente agitado los brazos y nuestros cabellos, además que ya no faltaba quitarnos nada, me sentía tan extasiada y sin nada de vergüenza por quedar desnudos antes unos desconocidos.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

Para la ultima parte Rose y Alice quedaron arrodilladas a mis lados y yo con mis manos apoyadas sobre ellas.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

-PRECIOSAS!!! Grito el tipo grande, Eddi aplaudió y el chico rubio no dejaba de chiflar

-Deberíamos tomarnos algo. Dijo Eddi levantándose del sofá -Que van a Tomar? Pregunto.

-Vodka dije sin pensarlo. El sonrió y fue por los tragos, me agache para ponerme el corcel pero el tipo grande me lo quito.

-Está prohibido vestirse.

-Ustedes están vestidos. Le dije mirando sádicamente su entrepierna lo que lo hizo reír.

El cumpleañero llevo la botella hasta la sala y nos dio el trago a cada una, el tomaba wisky por lo que vi en su vaso.

Me senté en sofá grande junto al cumpleañero, Alice en las piernas del rubio en un sofá pequeño y Rose se quedo parada junto al grandote poniendo algo de música pero más baja.

-Bailan muy bien! Nos habían dicho que eran las mejores pero se quedaron cortos. Dijo el chico junto a Rose.

-Y que hacen aparte de bailar así de bien?

-Nada, prefiero que no hablemos… Le conteste al pelicobrizo terminando mi trago, a lo que enseguida me ofreció más.

Luego de varios tragos ya me comenzaba a sentir mareada, Alice se besaba con el rubio y no me di cuenta cuando desapareció de la sala, el grandote tenia a Rose tomada de la cintura y se besaban apasionadamente.

-Lo hacemos? Susurro Eddi en mi oído no sé si su voz era así de dulce o ya tenía el alcohol en la cabeza y lo sentía así.

No le conteste y tome su cara entre mis manos, el sabor de sus labios era excitante desde que los vi sabia que perdería en ellos, nuestro beso comenzó lento para luego hacerme más rápido quería llevar mi lengua a lo más profundo de su garganta tragármelo si fuese posible.

-No… Me has dicho tu nombre… Dijo entre jadeos cuando nos separamos para respirar.

-Eso no es necesario solo disfruta tu regalo de cumpleaños. Le dije, sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectamente arqueados que me hacían de nuevo una invitación al interior de su boca, Escuche a Rose soltar un gritillo vi de reojo como la despojaban de su tanga.

Este tipo besaba de maravilla, tenía mi boca perdida en la suya y mis manos en su desordenado cabello, ágilmente me monte en sus piernas y su rostro quedo en mis pechos desnudos, enseguida los atrajo a su boca y gemí, él sabía exactamente lo que hacía, ya podía sentir también lo bastante excitado que estaba y no pude evitar moverme sobre el aunque aun estuviese vestido, acariciaba con sus dedos mi tatuaje lo bordeaba lentamente. Rose ya dejaba al otro sin camisa y quitaba sus pantalones.

-AHHH! El chico chillo de placer estaba ya recostado en el mueble y Rose desnuda bajaba besando su cuerpo.

Mi chico besaba mi cuello, quite la polera que traía y desesperadamente me enfrentaba a su pantalón para desabrocharlo.

-Vámonos de aquí. Dijo llevándome de la mano hasta una habitación, al abrir la puerta lo bese de nuevo y caímos en la cama, era muy amplia y cómoda, encendió una especie de lámpara y se quedo sobre mi besándome de nuevo suavemente y luego de manera más rápida, el estaba sobre mi esa era una posición a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada que tomaran el control sobre mí.

El quito su pantalón quedándose solo en bóxers, quito la tanga que por cierto era mi única prenda, me acaricio con sus dedos y luego me beso lentamente, abriéndose paso lentamente entre mis piernasFormando círculos lentamente con su nariz, labios y barbilla, Afirmo sus labios a los míos besándome profundamente.

-Yaaaa! Le pedía entre jadeos aunque estaba disfrutando mucho de todo este juego previo.

Mordisqueaba y chupaba suavemente el clítoris, intentando tomarlo entre sus labios cosa que me hizo explotar de placer no sentía ni las piernas ya.

Rápidamente quito su bóxer y tomo un condón de la mesita poniéndoselo muy rápido tirándose sobre mí, no pude evitar gritar me llenaba por completo, estaba sobre mi comenzándose a mover mientras besaba todo mi perfil y mi cabello y clave mis uñas en su espalda para moverme a su ritmo, luego se sentó sobre mí y me atrajo hasta el ambos quedamos arrodillados en la cama, eso nos permitió abrazarnos y besarnos sin ningún problema y llegar al máximo de placer al mismo tiempo.

-Hahaha!!! Me tire en la cama para tomar aire lo necesitaba como nunca, el retiro el condón y fue al baño, al volver se acostó junto a mi sonriendo enormemente, la habitación olía a sexo y se podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros y la lujuria.

Me beso suavemente y luego caí profundamente dormida.

Me desperté, y vi como la luz se colaba por la ventana, no pude moverme fácilmente porque un brazo me sujetaba, trate de deslizarme para no despertarlo su rostro era realmente lindo no pude evitar sonreír.

Me vestí con un suéter azul que estaba en la habitación, tenía el olor de él, la habitación era amplia con una hermosa vista a la ciudad, una cama como para diez personas, un escritorio vacio, closet, baño, todo entre negro y blanco.

-Buenos días! Dijo Alice que estaba en la cocina con una camisa blanca tomando café al lado del rubio solo les hice una mueca, tome mi bolso de objetos personales que se encontraba tirado entre las chamarras y toda la ropa que estaba allí tirada, parecía que había pasado un huracán por el lugar.

Saque mi celular y eran las 10:00am tenia cincuentaiseis llamadas perdidas ni yo misma lo podía creer.

Dieciséis eran de Matt y miles de mensajes, veinticinco entre los celulares de Mery, Mary y Kate, otras tres de mi madre, ocho entre Luke y Logan, seguro al ver que Rose ni Alice contestaban intentaron a mi numero y otras cuatro de números desconocidos.

Solo le conteste a Mery diciéndole que todo estaba bien que nos había ido genial y luego le contaba los detalles, hable con mi mama de nuevo repetí que todo estaba bien y que dormí en casa de Alice, dijo que solo me acordara de la fiesta que no podíamos faltar que llegara antes de las 3:00 por lo menos a casa para arreglarme y le recordara a las chicas.

Me metí a la habitación de nuevo, en el baño me di un baño moje mi cabello cepille mis dientes y volví a ponerme el suéter para bajar por la polera y los jeans que estaban en el auto.

-Odio que me dejen durmiendo solo. Dijo el chico revolviéndose en la cama entre las sabanas blancas y su cabello, sus ojos, era casi un pecado verlo.

Cuando iba acostarme de nuevo junto a él tocaron la puerta del cuarto, era el rubio con una cajita blanca en sus manos.

-Dáselo a él. Me dijo y puse cara de confundida.

Me acerque a la cama y el sonrió destapo y se trataba de una tarta de queso con fresas alrededor, lo saco y me dio un pedazo en la boca estaba delicioso y luego comió el.

-No me veas raro, me lo envía de la pastelería, es mi religión cada año. Dijo aun comiendo la tarta y dándome más.

Luego de terminarse de comer tiro la caja a un lado me dio un casto beso y se metió al baño, yo Salí a la sala eran las 11:00 necesitaba irme ya, Rose estaba ayudando a Alice a recoger nuestras cosas del piso y los dos chicos hablaban en la cocina. Ellas sonrieron al verme y me incline para ayudarlas, ambas vestían las chamarras solamente.

-Vámonos. Les susurre al terminar. Ambas fueron a despedirse de los chicos y yo entre al cuarto de nuevo.

El estaba con una toalla cubriéndolo y su cabello mojado, al verme sonrió.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve el suéter.

-Me voy. Le dije ignorando lo anterior.

-No será la última vez. Dijo tomándome por la cintura con ambos brazos.

-Suéltame! Le dije juguetonamente. –Por cierto yo no repito hombre, solo a mi NOVIO. Dije acentuando la última palabra.

-Eso lo veremos. Dijo y Salí del cuarto.

**CHIKS!!!! AKI ESTAMOS CON OTRA ACTUALIZACIÒN, CREANME KEMI MENTE ESTA MUY PERVERTIDA GRACIAS A ESTE FICS Y A MARY Y A UNA PAR DE AMIGAS POR AHÍ!!! UDS SABEN KIENES SON PERVERTIDAS….**

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO VA POR LAS VIRGENES PERVERTIDAS KE PERVIERTEN MI CEREBRO JAJAJAJA!!!! **

**BUENO YA BASTA DE EXPONERME, TAMPOCO SOY UNA SANTA, MARY Y YO TENEMOS 2 PERSONALIDADES, Y BUENO CUANDOSE ME SALE ELMERY AY DIOS!!!! JAJAJA!!!! BUENO CHIKS!! KE LES PARECIO ELCAP… POR FIN VEMOS ANUSTREOS 3 XEYS Y EXQUISITOS CHICOS…. MMMM….**

**KE LES PARECIO EL ENCUENTRO?**

**BUENO ELDISEÑO DE LOS TATUAJES ESTAN EN ELPERFIL, HAY MAS O MENOS TRATE DE HACERLOS… Y BUENO MARY LES MANDA MUCHOS SALUDOS, YA POR FIN LAS DOS TENEMOS INTYERNET….**

**BESOS A TODAS Y DEJENNOS SUS COMENTARIOS EN UN REVIEW,,,,**


	5. NI UNA VEZ MAS

"**NI UNA VEZ MAS"**

**BELLA POV**

Luego de salir del departamento, me di cuenta que aun llevaba puesto el estúpido suéter, en el estacionamiento me puse mi polera y los jeans que habíamos guardado en el auto, me subí al auto me puse mis lentes de sol oscuros para salir de allí, el tipo de seguridad nos vio un poco raro pero me valía madres si él me veía o si lo hacía raro.

-Ok ya quiten la cara de estúpidas sonrientes que traen. Dije viendo a Alice por el retrovisor y luego a Rose de reojo a mi lado en el auto.

-Bella. –Dijo Alice y suspiro exageradamente. –Ha sido la mejor la mejor sesión de sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

-No exageres, uno más, uno menos, qué más da. Le dije fumando mi cigarrillo que por cierto el humo se veía increíble saliendo al aire desde mi boca en mi convertible.

-UY!!!... Y ese grandote para mi sola nada normal chicas. Dijo Rose.

-PERVERTIDA! Le grite dramáticamente para reír.

-Por cierto te pagaron? Pregunto Alice.

-Oh por supuesto nena, lo que habían acordó mas quinientos extras. Le contesto Rose sacando el dinero de su bolsa.

-Genial ahora somos prostitutas! Exclame.

-Bella hicimos un "trabajo" y nos pagaron. Dijo Rose.

-Genial me gusta eso, aunque las chicas tenían razón hasta de gratis lo hubiese hecho. Dijo Alice.

El resto del camino fume otro cigarrillo, escuchamos música, deje a Alice en su casa, luego a Rose y me fui a la mía total debía arreglarme para la fulana fiesta esa a la que iría con mis padres aunque Rose y Alice también iría cosa que era un alivio ya que sus padres tenían negocios con el mío.

Mi mama estaba en el salón de belleza, estaba cansada pero si me echaba a dormir menos querría ir a la fiesta, luego de meterme en la tina creo que me dormí como media hora allí adentro. Abrí mi closets y escogí un vestido negro de strapless y falda de vuelo, amarre mis sandalias de cinta negra y tacón transparente, mi cabello obte por llevarlo recogido ligeramente, una pulsera, unos pendientes negros, el maquillaje suave y listo.

-Te ves hermosa hija, muy buena elección. Dijo Renne cuando nos íbamos.

-A dónde vas? Pregunto Charlie.

-Por mi auto, no ves?

-No hija, nos vamos en mi auto… Te guste o no.

-Genial. Me que queje por no llevar a mi bebe, pasamos por Alice ya que sus padres andaban de viaje para variar, iba con un vestido azul, de una sola manga, corto y de cinturón negro en la cintura.

Al llegar a la fiesta, era en una casa muy grande, incluso más que la mía, Charlie estacione pero no nos dejo bajarnos del auto hasta que no nos dio la charla de los buenos modales, al llegar ya estaba Rose en una mesa se le veía algo aburrida pero su rostro se ilumino cuando nos vio.

-Hasta que llegan. Dijo mientras se aceraba, iba con un vestido plateado por encima de la rodilla, con una sola tira sobre su hombro dejando el otro al descubierto, unos zapatos a juego con el color y su rubia melena en risos.

La fiesta era en el jardín de la casa, había mesas muy lindas por su decoración con flores, una mesa de cosas para picar hasta algunas esculturas de hielo en forma de delfín, y mesoneros llevando y trayendo champagne.

-Y que tal esto? Le pregunte haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno aquel es Carlisle Cullen, que para tener sus años no está nada mal, y bueno la de al lado su esposa Esme son una poderosa familia, según lo que me explico mi papa.

-El tal Carlisle no querrá un baile?

-Bella y después dices que yo soy pervertida, el puede ser tu padre. Dijo Rose.

-Pero no lo es. Y en fin a que se debe esta celebración?

-Uno de sus hijitos cumple año, debe ser un niño o adolescente en busca de diversión y él le da esta fiesta de socios.

-Quiero tomar! Se quejo Alice.

-Apenas son las 8:00. Dije fastidiada.

-Bella, Alice, este es Carlisle Cullen y su esposa. Se acerco mi padre junto a ellos para presentarlos, la señora era muy joven, y como esas personas que sabes por su mirada que son buenas y dulces, al igual que el aunque de cerca se veía mejor que de lejos, se apreciaba mejor su perfecto rostro.

-Son unas niñas preciosas. Dijo Esme sonriéndole a mi madre.

-Espero que disfruten de la fiesta, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, bueno uno de ellos. Oh! Allá están. Dijo Carlisle haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, eran los tres tipos a los que le habíamos hecho el baile la noche anterior, por lo menos ya sabía de dónde habían sacado su belleza sobrenatural con semejante padre.

-Bella, Rosalie, Alice, ellos son mis hijos Edward. Dijo señalando al de cabello cobrizo, Emmett era el nombre de "grandote" y Jasper era el rubio.

La mandíbula de ellos casi la dejan en el piso, Charlie vio mal de seguro pensó que era por mi vestido pero realmente ni era descotado, o mejor dicho andaba mucho mas vestida que la noche anterior.

-Mucho gusto señoritas. Dijo Edward, su cara se debatía entre la sorpresa y el asombro.

-El gusto es todo nuestro. Dijo Rose.

-Y también se dedicaran a los negocios estas muchachas? Pregunto Carlisle a mi padre y las miradas iban y venían entre nosotros, se sentía la tensión, Edward desordeno su cabello con desesperación.

-Apenas están en high school, aun ni se deciden que estudiar. Contesto Charlie genial ahora sabían que aun estábamos en preparatoria.

-Solo tienen 17 años, y yo aun las veo como mis niñas, a Rose y Alice también ya que las conozco desde muy niñas. Dijo mi madre, que ahora había dicho nuestra edad no podía mantenerse callada, eso era mucho pedir?

Vi como Emmett contenía una sonrisa, Jasper perdía su mirada y Edward me miraba con peso ceñudo.

-Nos disculpan pero vamos a ir por allá a saludar a otros invitados. Gracias por venir. Dijeron y se fueron, mis padres se fueron junto a Esme y Carlisle dejándonos solas.

-OK si antes necesitaba una copa, un trago, ahora necesito varios. Dijo Alice.

-Ni lo digas. Como que son unos Cullens, sabía que tenían que tener dinero pero no tanto. Dijo Rose.

-Ok se llama Edward, está muy bueno y es tan rico como un anciano, pero aun tiene ese jodido y excitante cuerpo. Dije algo morbosa.

-Genial, y vieron sus expresiones al saber nuestra edad. Que maldición!

-Ya Rose, cálmate, así tengamos 14 o 17 o 25 eso a ellos no les importa si no lo buena cama que somos.

-Brindo por eso amigas. Dijo Alice pasándonos una copa a cada una.

Pasamos la noche entre miradas, el reía y yo le seguía el juego, mucha gente fue llegando, me mordí el labio al pensar que la noche anterior había sido mío, solo mío y hoy debía verlo vestido elegante y con toda esa gente abrazándolo.

Entre una copa y otra y bailar entre nosotras me sentía algo mareada y fui por algo de picar a la mesa.

-Deberías probar los camarones. Dijo Edward acercándose discretamente.

-Tu deberías comerlos, por aquello de "afrodisiacos". Le dije retadoramente y tomo uno con sus dedos y se lo llevo a la boca cosa que me hizo reír.

-Con esa dosis debería bastar. Dijo apretando los labios. –Tenemos que hablar. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Estamos hablando.

-Te veo en 5 minutos en la cocina. Dijo y desapareció.

Luego de comerme varios deditos de queso, busque con la vista a las chicas pero había desaparecido y decidí ir a mi encuentro con Edward total no perdía nada al contrario creo que ganaba.

Me fije hacia donde era la cocina y entre allí que mas daba, Edward estaba recostado del mesón frente a un gran pastel de cumpleaños con los brazos cruzados.

-Tardaste tres segundos más de lo que debías. Dijo viendo su reloj.

-Al grano Edward, que quieres? Le dije acercándome.

-Tengo la curiosidad de saber, como es que siendo la hija de un tipo como Charlie haces esos fulanos shows a cualquier tipo que te pague.

-Que te molesta? Que le haga a otros lo que te hice a ti?

-Tengo curiosidad porque es más que obvio que por dinero no es.

-Unas amigan lo hacen, es como un hobby y pues ese día no pudieron ir con ustedes y nosotras solo las sustituimos. Le dije como si no tuviera importancia.

-Solo tienes 17 años. –Dijo como si nada tuviera lógica. -Eres una niña.

-Anoche no pensabas lo mismo cuando me hiciste tuya, lo menos que pensabas era en mi edad. O acaso dime eso influyo en algo?

-Para nada, y ese es el problema. Dijo.

-Te gusta? Le pregunte acariciando mi escote y los senos sobre la tela del vestido.

-No me gusta. Dijo serio. –Anoche cuando no tenían nada las encontraba más atractivas. Cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

-Cuantos años cumples? Le pregunte.

-Soy mucho mayor que tú, deberías conformarte con saber eso. Dijo tomándome por la cintura para besarme.

Sus dulces labios, sus rápidos movimientos, su lengua en mi boca eran cosas que no se me daba muy bien de manejar.

-Que tan arriesgado eres? Le pregunte solo separándome un poquito para poder hablar.

-Mucho. Contesto extrañado.

-Entonces demuéstramelo y hagámoslo aquí. Le dije y me miro con cara de no creerlo.

-Estás loca, pueden vernos.

Su comentario me hizo reír a carcajadas. -He encontrado niños más interesantes que tu pensé que por ser mayor tendría más expectativas de juego contigo pero me equivoque. Le dije pasándole mi dedo al pastel. –Me hubiese gustado darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Dije y me lleve el dedo a la boca, eso provoco que Edward me besara de nuevo y me arrastrara a una pequeña puerta la abrió y entramos a un pequeño cuartito donde guardaban los utensilios de cocina.

-Hagámoslo aquí. Dijo cerrando la puerta y recostándome tras ella.

-Se darán cuenta que no estamos afuera. Le dije entre besos.

-Tenemos 15 minutos… Aprovechémoslos!!! Dijo y yo no puse resistencia.

Lo bese jugué con su cabello entre mis dedos, el bajo mi vestido de strapless para besar mejor mis ya muy excitados pezones arquee la cabeza para sentirlo mejor, sus manos subieron entre mis muslos y se toparon completamente con una parte de mi muy excitada, me apresure a desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo y sus bóxers para liberarlo completamente, lo acaricie de arriba hacia abajo aumentando el ritmo.

El se alejo de mi y busco un preservativo entre sus pantalones, se lo coloco y enseguida se introdujo en mi estar de pie no era nada cómodo, mi vestido estaba bajo mis senos y en la piernas completamente levantado. Edward me levanto y me agarre de su espalda y enlace de manera firme mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él me sostenía por mis nalgas y me apoyaba de la puerta, sus embestidas eran muy fuertes y deliciosas podía sentir como me llenaba por completo y se movía dentro de mí, el mordía mi hombro para ahogar sus gemidos así estaba teniendo un orgasmo y lo presione muy fuerte entre mis piernas y solté un gritillo el busco mi boca para besarme y juntos tuviéramos la mejor de las conclusiones.

-Resbale las manos por sus hombros y me puse de pie, el retiro el preservativo mientras yo me arreglaba el vestido subiendo el strapless y bajando la falda tratando de alisarla con la mano y rehacer mi peinado que prácticamente había desaparecido. El arreglo sus pantalones y al verme sonrió.

-No te burles. Me queje.

-No me burlo, solo que cuando salgas no hagas escándalo. Dijo viendo mi hombro.

-Desgraciado! No tenias que dejar marcas. Dije al ver la marca de sus dientes enrojecer.

-Pensaran que fue un vampiro, así que por eso digo evita los escándalos. Por cierto deberías comenzar a usar ropa interior. Me dijo a lo que yo solté una carcajada.

-Así es más fácil. Le conteste. -Ya salgamos de aquí imbécil. Le dije a lo que él se acerco para besarme.

-Debemos volver. Le dije separándome a lo que soltó un suspiro.

-Te dije que habría una próxima vez y mira fue antes de lo provisto. Dijo y no pude contestarle nada porque abrió la puerta y nos toco salir rápidamente, en la cocina había algunos mesoneros rápidamente Salí dejándolo atrás.

-Ok nadie noto tu ausencia, junto a Edward. Dijo Alice acercándoseme con Rose.

-En serio? Pregunte

-Tranquila tonta nosotras también nos escapamos.

-Ves aquellas de allá? Pregunto Rose señalando a tres tipas junto a Emmett y Jasper.

-Que pasa con ellas? Le pregunte tomando una copa de champagne que era lo único que daban en esta estúpida fiesta.

-Son las novias de ellos, la rubia se llama Tanya es la novia de Emmett, la castaña de labios rojos es María la de Jasper y la otra de cabello castaño claro y pollina es Heidy la novia de Edward.

-Estos tipos son unos cínicos, mujeriegos y obviamente no aman a sus noviecitas. Dijo Alice.

- Pero como siempre tiene que encontrar a la mujer perfecta, de buena familia y mojigata que este con ellos para las apariencias, aunque se revuelquen con nosotras nunca un hombre se fijara en nosotras por amor, además eso está prohibido los hombres solo buscan nuestros cuerpos y de ellas amor y aceptación. Les dije acabándome otra copa.

-Aunque no son tan puritanas, recuerdan la revista donde salía el escándalo de un chico al que su novia le hacía sexo oral y los cacharon… Pues no es nada más ni nada menos que Emmett Cullen. Dijo con un poco de amargura Rose.

-Presiento que esta vez las cosas se nos van a salir de las manos. Dijo Alice.

-Porque dices eso? Le pregunte.

-Y a hemos estado con ellos más de una vez y además nos estamos interesando mucho por sus vidas.

-No yo no me enamoro ni loca, y menos de unos tipos como ellos, podrán ser insoportablemente bellos y unos dioses en la cama y ustedes saben que deje de creer en el amor. Dijo Rose.

-El amor te hace débil y vulnerable y eso con nosotras ya no chicas. Le dije tomándome mi tercera copa.

-N i una vez más. Dijo Alice a lo que todas quedamos pensativas.

Alice me trato de polvear el hombro para disimularlo un poco la mordida, no soportaba las mirada de Edward se abrazaba con su estúpida novia y me veía, ella no era fea en realidad, ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de las copas y decidí que me quería ir.

-Me quiero ir. Me queje con mi padre.

-Pero si aun no cantan cumpleaños. Dijo mi madre.

-Ya estoy cansada, odio estas fiestas y el pastel sabe horrible. Le dije.

-Como sabes que el pastel sabe horrible? Pregunto

-Es lo más seguro al igual que todo aquí apesta.

-Bien lo que quieras hija vámonos. Dijo Charlie como siempre cediendo.

Se fue a despedir de los Cullens y yo me fui al auto con Alice, Rose se iba con sus padres.

-Te quedaras en mi casa?

-Ok Bells, de todas maneras que voy a hacer en mi casa sola. Contesto Alice.

Al llegar a mi casa ya era casi medianoche, de nuevo en mi celular tenía el montón de llamadas de Matt, volví a tirar el teléfono al piso.

-Esto lo conservaras? Pregunto Alice al ver el suéter de Edward solo me encogí de hombros.

-Qué hacemos? Quieres nadar? Le pregunte a Alice y mi teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

-Deberías contestarle a Matt, yo hable con Luke esta mañana.

Luego de bañarme, quede con Matt para que pasara por mí, me puse una mini falda y un suéter de mangas largas negro, Alice se quedo viendo Tv no quería salir, yo me fui Matt pasaría por mi mis padres ya estaban durmiendo.

-Mi bella… Perdóname. Me dijo poniendo carita de perrito triste.

-Tranquilo ya no importa. Le dije.

El me beso dulcemente, diciéndome que me había extrañado, yo pensaba en Edward seguro estaba con su novia y trate de concentrarme en Matt que estacione hasta un lugar solo, allí nos besamos en el auto por supuesto las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y terminamos teniendo relaciones en el auto, quería entrar a un hotel pero como siempre me gustaban los lugares públicos y sitios prohibidos le pedí que me tomara allí mismo, por la oscuridad no noto el pequeño morado que se formaba en mi hombro por la mordida.

-Hermoso tatuaje. Dijo Matt quien no lo había visto desde que me quite la gasa.

-Te gusta? Le pregunte mientras me vestía.

-Por supuesto mi Bella, es hermoso como tú. TE AMO!

-Yo también. Le dije dándole un beso.

-Me alegra ser el primero y el único en acariciar tu tatuaje. Yo le sonreí

-No vuelvas a enojarte conmigo Bells. Eso me pone muy mal. Dijo poniendo carita de mascota.

-Está bien, pero es que todo es tu culpa. El sonrió me acerco para otro beso y así me llevo a mi casa, al llegar Alice se había quedado dormida con la Tv encendida, lo apague me puse mi pijama, pensaba en Edward y Matt y en mí y me dormí al lado de mi amiga ya pasaban las tres de la mañana.

* * *

**HOLA CHIKS!!!! ESPERAMOS KE ESTEN BIEN **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A LAS CHIKS DE CHILE... ANIMOS Y DESDFE AKI TODO NUESTRA FUERZA Y APOYO!!!**

**AKI VEMOS OTRO ENCUENTRO ENTRE ESTOS DOS... SON INSASIABLES!!!!**

**JAJAJA!!!**

**Y BUEEENOOO... MARCE, ADRI, SU, Y TANYHA... AKI ESTA OTRO LEMMON PERVERTIDAS...**

**BESOS DE EDWARD, MORDISOS DE JASPER Y ABRAZOS DE EMMETT PARA TODAS JAJAJA!!!  
**

**ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS!!!  
**


	6. TRAVESURAS

"**TRAVESURAS"**

**BELL A POV**

La mañana siguiente me desperté a eso del mediodía, al bajar Alice "desayunaba" vaciaba cereal en su boca directo de la caja y tomaba jugo de naranja directo del envase.

-Deberías usar platos y cubiertos. Le sugerí.

-Ah! Hola Bells. Tus padres se fueron temprano, yo me desperté hace rato y como veras desayuno. Dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar más cereal.

-Y co,,, ¡Cronchs!…. ¡Cronchs!… mo e fu… ¡Crochs!…..

-Alice traga el maldito cereal y me hablas.

-Como te fue anoche? Dijo luego de tragar con jugo.

-Bien ya arregle las cosas con Matt como siempre. Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Auch…. Me duelen las piernas. Me queje.

-Bells… Bells… toma vitaminas y clases de yoga los años no pasan en vano.

-Cállate enana. Le dije.

-Y tú zorra porque las piernas no te duelen de andar precisamente arrodillada rezando.

-YA… Iba a continuar pero el celular de Alice sonó para interrumpirnos.

Mientas ella se quedaba hablando me fui a dar un baño me puse unos shorts de jeans un brasier negro y una camisa de cuadros que era algo grande así que la deje abierta en los pechos y la amarre en mi cintura. Al bajar Rose estaba en la sala conversando con Alice.

-No sabía que había reunión. Dije al verlas en el sofá conversando.

-Fui yo la que llamo a Alice Bella resulta que Mary me llamo y necesita que nos reunamos urgente.

-Bueno acá estamos solas diles a la chicas que vengan Rose. Le dije a lo que ella saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcarles.

-Debe ser para saber cómo nos fue con los tipos. Dijo Alice.

Mientras las chicas llegaban Alice se fue a dar un baño y yo me quede con Rose en la cocina preparando unos emparedados al sonar el timbre fui a abrirles la puerta enseguida habían tardado como media hora en llegar.

-Hola chicas! Nos saludaron al entrar.

-Holasssss! Dijimos.

Mery comenzó que quería los detalles de qué demonios había pasado ese viernes y pues le comentamos todo sin omitir detalle alguno , casi se mueren cuando supieron que se trataban de los Cullen pues a ellas tampoco les habían dicho su nombre y por supuesto recordaron el asunto de la revista de Emmett y enseguida soltaron a reír.

-Bueno chicas al parecer el sexo con los tipos fue muy bueno ya que no han dejado de llamarme para que les dé su número. Dijo Mary.

-En serio? Pregunto Rose –Ok genial… Ahora si necesito un trago.

-Pues si y yo tenía que preguntarles a ustedes si se los daba.

-Que pregunta es esa zorra Brat Pitt te pide mi numero y tu se lo das, Jasper Cullen te pide mi numero y tu se lo das así funciona. Le dijo Alice.

-Bien entonces lo tomare como un sí. Dijo Mary sacando su celular.

-Que haces? Le pregunte.

-Llamarlos para darles sus números.

-Espera que te llamen de nuevo. Le sugerí.

-Bien pensando así vemos que tan interesados están. Dijo guardando el cel.

-Bueno chicas solo les puedo dar la recomendación de los tres meses máximo con esos tipos más de allí no recuerden eso. Dijo Mery a lo que nosotras asentimos.

-Y si es menos mejor. Agrego Kate.

Luego de eso decidimos quedarnos en mi casa Rose busco una botella de Vodka y otra de tequila y salimos a la alberca para así poder fumar con toda libertad.

-Bueno chicas aprovechando que estamos todas, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Luke y quiero hacerle algo especial no sé cómo prepararle una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa ya que siempre está sola no abra problemas.

-Ok Alice ni que le celebres todos los cumpleaños vas a rebajarle los cachos que le has montado. Le bromeo Rose.

-Cierto… Pero él no sabe nada de eso así que le hago la fiesta y soy la mejor novia del mundo.

-Ok todas aquí tenemos ese pequeño defecto llamado "promiscuidad"... Dijo Mary

-Perfecto yo me anoto y así voy con Luckas. Dijo Mery para la fiesta.

-Bueno entre semana me acompañan a hacer las compras y ese día va a ser lo máximo! Exclamo Alice.

-Brindemos por eso! Dijo Kate subiendo su tequila y el pedazo de limón.

Luego de que todas ya estábamos algo a tono por el tequila cada una se fue a su casa, yo recogí las botellas y la verdad el alcohol hacia algo de estragos en mi así que llame a Matt y lo invite a mi casa.

-Hola chiquita. Dijo al verme y me le lance encima para darle un largo beso.

-Veo que me has extrañado. Dijo por el recibimiento.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. Le dije tomándole la mano.

-Sabes a tequila. Cometo Matt mientras nos besábamos en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Tome un poco. Le dije besándolo y quitándome la camisa para quedarme solo con mi brasier y lo lance a él contra mi cama y me acosté sobre él para besarlo salvajemente.

-Bella… Espera… Espera… Dijo mientras yo me lanzaba a su lado.

-Que sucede? Le pregunte.

-Bueno chiquita cada vez que nos veamos no necesariamente debemos tener sexo, no se podemos ver alguna película ir al cine. Yo te quiero Bella y nuestra relación va más allá de todo eso. Dijo señalando nuestros cuerpos.

-Genial… Ahora resulta que soy una maldita enferma de sexo o sea una ninfómana. Me queje.

-No es eso mi amor, yo te adoro pero no solo por el sexo, amo verte sonreír, enojarte y simplemente pasar el tiempo contigo así sea hablando.

-Gracias. Le dije sonriendo este chico era perfecto en realidad la de los problemas era yo.

Puse mi cabeza muy cerquita de su pecho y me quede dormida mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

Al despertar Matt ya no estaba me había quedado dormida y no me di cuenta de que se había ido en realidad me enoje un tanto por su rechazo pero tenía buenos argumentos por eso no le discutí

Busque mi Iphone y ya era hora de parame para ir al colegio –Estúpido lunes. Me dije a mi misma.

Tenía tres mensajes de texto y me quede tumbada en la cama para leerlos.

_**ño me fui antes de que llegaran tus padres. Estabas dormida y no quise despertarte. Nos vemos en el colegio.**_

_El primero era de Matt nada de mayor importancia_

_**2.**__**Bella los chicos me llamaron ya les di sus números. Me cuentas si te llaman**_

_Esa era Mary al leer el mensaje sonreí y le di al próximo mensaje._

_**3.**__**Hola Bella, gracias por aceptar que me dieran tu número. Espero podamos vernos me encantan nuestros encuentros furtivos. Edward Cullen.**_

_OH! No podía negarlo me había gustado leer un mensaje de él, incluso lo leí de nuevo y me mordí los labios era emocionante todo aquello_.

Luego de desayunar con mis padres me fui a clases, al llegar al estacionamiento ya las chicas me esperaban. Alice me comento que Jasper la había llamado y Rose hablo por mensajes con Emmett yo no le conteste a Edward quería ver que tan interesado estaba.

Precisamente a la hora del almuerzo me llamo y conteste despreocupadamente.

Luego de saludar y todo el protocolo me invito al departamento y si quería me iba a buscar al colegio y le dije que iría en mi propio auto y escucho como rio por ese comentario, así quedamos en vernos a las 3 de la tarde.

-Bien nos vamos a ver esta tarde. Les dije a las chicas luego de colgar.

-No pero que dura eres. Bromeo Mery.

-Ok bueno recuerda las reglas Bella y ándate con cuidado. Me recomendó Kate.

-Ok chicas entonces no voy a entrar a la práctica. Le dicen a Matt no sé que mi mama paso por mi algo así.

Luego de estar en mi casa, me puse un jeans y divague por varias blusas y tops entonces me decidí por una blusa de tiras color café una bufanda un tono más oscuras y unas botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color.

Conduje hasta el departamento recordaba exactamente donde era. Al llegar lo llame desde el auto el vigilante solo me observo quien sabe que pensaba y cuando entre ya estaba allí esperándome se veía tan sexy con un traje de corbata azul y camisa blanca sin saco parecer venia de la oficina o algo así.

Solo nos vimos y sonreímos y llego el ascensor. Hábilmente me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso arrecostando todo su cuerpo del mío y yo amarre mis manos de su cuello.

Al llegar al departamento tenía sus labios muy rojos y más provocativos aun por el largo beso del ascensor, el departamento estaba muy ordenado no como aquel día, tenía una excelente vista, en el mueble solo estaba su saco gris y un maletín negro y en la mesita un vaso de whisky.

Me senté en el mueble grande y el hizo lo mismo tomando su vaso de la mesa.

-Te ofrezco algo de beber? Pregunto sentado a mi lado.

-Puedo beber de ti. Le conteste y sonrió abiertamente dándole otro sorbo a su whisky para dejarlo en la mesa y tomarme a mí.

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo desasiendo mi bufanda sus dedos estaban muy fríos por su trago me fui deslizando por el mueble hasta quedar acostada y el sobre mí, quito su corbata azul, se veía muy bien con la luz su cara muy limpia y fresca, los ojos verdes que recordaba de la noche del baile y sus sexys labios delgados pero muy carnositos.

No dejábamos de besarnos Edward estaba en mi posición favorita sobre mi clavando sus rodillas en el mueble para apoyarse mientras me quitaba la blusa y yo peleaba con los botones de su camisa blanca.

-Me podías esperar con una polera… Me queje de su camisa a lo que el rio mostrando el arco de sus dientes y se inclinaba para besar mis pechos, movía mi pelvis contra su cuerpo ya sintiendo su fuerte erección.

El ruido del estúpido celular nos interrumpió… El se movió hacia la mesita para contestarlo alargando el brazo aun sobre mí.

-No contestes. Le dije sujetando su cara.

-Debo hacerlo es lunes y debería estar trabajando. Me dijo y contesto el estúpido aparato.

-"Hola linda"…

-"Es que he tenido mucho trabajo"

-"Bueno hagamos algo te busco en una hora"

-"Perfecto allí nos vemos"…. –"Yo también". Dijo y colgó la llamada ya yo estaba sentada en el mueble y el parado frente a mí.

-Bueno debo irme. Dijo desordenándose el cabello.

-Te dije que no contestaras el estúpido celular.

-Podía ser importante de alguna junta o lo que sea. Dijo buscando su corbata yo me puse mi blusa y mi bufanda de nuevo.

-Lindas botas me hubiese gustado quitártelas.

-Cállate imbécil! Si fuera un hombre me estarías dejando con cojonera. Dije enfurruñada a lo que él le pareció divertido.

-Podrías…. Comenzó a decir y se acerco más a mi rostro. –Ya sabes tocarte y pensar en mí. Termino diciendo mientras rozaba mis labios.

-No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero para eso está mi novio así que tranquilo no eres indispensable. Le dije dándole un empujo para pararme del sofá.

Mientras el arreglaba su traje camine hasta la cocina estaba muy bien equipada comida como para tres meses, muchos licores en la parte de abajo y una hermosa vajilla solo tome un vaso con agua.

-Quien vive aquí? Le pregunte.

-Es un departamento de soltero lo comparto con mis hermanos.

-Me imagino debe ser más barato que pagar hoteles todos los días.

-Tu debe saber más de eso. Comento tomando sus llaves listo para salir.

-No creas un lugar así es muy predecible me gustan cosas más fuera de lo común o arriesgada. El rio de la lado y salimos rumbo al ascensor donde nos besamos de nuevo, me hubiese gustado dejarle una marca en su cuello pero nada ganaba con eso o por lo menos no aun lo dejaría en paz que se viera con su noviecita.

Esa tarde me la pase de mal humor en mi cuarto además que tenía mucha tarea acumulada no sé cómo alcance a hacerla todo claro con la ayuda del glorioso internet. Matt estaba en práctica y ya para la noche solo nos hablamos para desearnos feliz noche.

A la mañana siguiente luego de desayunar espere que Alice pasara por mi ya que a la salida iríamos al centro comercial para comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Luke.

-Traes una cara. Dijo Alice cuando entre a su auto.

-Que te puedo decir, me dejaron con las ganas.

-Ya va… Un hombre dejo con ganas a Bella Swan? Pregunto Rose.

-Si estúpida y ya cállense no quiero hablar de eso. Dije subiéndole volumen a la música.

La mañana se me hizo algo pesada con mi mal humor, en el almuerzo cuando vimos a Mery, Kate y Mary me anime a contarles.

-Que paso Bella… Acaso Edward te gusta y te molesta lo de su novia? Pregunto Mery.

-Nada de eso es solo que me molesta que me dejen con las ganas por irse con otra. Pero bien claro que le deje que yo tenía novio también.

-En su juego los parámetros son muy débiles, no se pueden quejar si alguno los rompe. Las cartas están echadas. Dijo Mary y allí llego Matt junto a Logan y Luke. Cosa que agradecí así me evitaría la charla de "no te enamores."

-Bien y de que hablaban? Pregunto Logan incorporándose a la mesa.

-De lo sexys que se ven corriendo en el campo con esos pequeños pantaloncitos. Dijo Rose coquetamente.

Después de almorzar con nuestros novios y amigas nos fuimos a la última clase al salir Alice estaba como loca Rose y yo nos fuimos con ella y Mary y Kate en el auto de Mery por supuesto un Audi TT blanco su marca de auto favorita.

Al llegar primero compramos los vestidos que usaríamos todos muy cortos que apenas cubrieran los muslos algunos de tirantes otros de straples muy sexys nada podía quedarnos mal. Luego contratamos a DJ, algunos mesoneros, la comida, las bebidas con un bantender muy guapo que habíamos contratado con un acento español muy sexy estilo Enrique Iglesias si Matt se iba temprano o no llegaba porque lo mataba un carro ya me imaginaba con quien terminar la noche.

-Chicas espero que no se me este pasando nada por alto. Dijo Alice repasando la lista.

-No lo sé pero lo más importante es el regalo… No?

-Tienes razón… Como se me había olvidado!!!

Fuimos a una tienda de Bulgari Alice escogió un hermoso reloj de muñeca plateado con negro.

-Estás segura que lo escogiste pensando en Luke? Le pregunto Kate.

-Por supuesto, el tiene varias joyas de esta marca. Y en quien más podría estar pensando?

-Bueno como tú digas.

Luego de rogarle a Alice para que nos dejara ir, llegue a mi casa muy cansada solo deseaba bañarme y dormirme.

Me coloque mi pijama de short cortito y una polera muy ligera, guarde el vestido para la fiesta y apague las luces para dormirme pero el estúpido iPhone estaba sonando.

Al ver el identificador era Edward al que había registrado como "Ed" solamente ignore la llamada y apague el aparato, estaba cansada, el era un idiota que debía aprender que era cuando a mi me diera la gana no a él.

Ya el viernes había llegado y era la fiesta de Luke Edward me había llamado y escrito varias veces solo le dije que habláramos después que estaba ocupada aun estaba enojada con él. Ese día antes de ir al colegio prepare una pequeña maleta le dije a mis padres que pasaría el fin de semana con Alice luego de la fiesta aunque ella vivía cerca se suponía que nos íbamos fueras de las colinas y por eso la maleta.

Alice le dio su regalo a Luke en la escuela y él se lo puso estirando su muñeca.

-Gracias mi pequeñita. Le dijo levantándola en el aire mientras la besaba.

-Insisto ese reloj no lo escogió pensando en el. Susurro Kate.

-Y para quien entonces… Según tu? Le pregunto Mery.

-Observa es un acabado muy sofisticado y elegante mas no juvenil.

-Pensaba en el sexy rubio de los Cullen. Dijo Mary

-En Jasper…. Dije mas para mí que para ellas.

-No les extrañe si Luke viene el lunes con el cabello teñido de rubio. Bromeo Kate.

De las clases salimos al mediodía por ser viernes, nos fuimos directo al salón necesitábamos depilado de cera, y que nos arreglara el cabello y las uñas.

Ya para la tarde nos fuimos a casa de Alice, estaba toda decorada para la fiesta ya los mesoneros y los encargados de la comida estaban allí y el sexy bartender.

-No se ustedes pero yo ya quiero un trago. Dije al verlo inclinado limpiando en la barra de la casa.

-Quisiera ser una botella… Dijo Rose mordiéndose los labios.

-QUE?... Preguntamos.

-O sea para que me toque hahhaa… Dijo y todas reímos.

Subimos al cuarto de Alice para vestirnos, Alice con un vestidito negro con tela ligeramente brillante sin tiras y completamente ceñido al cuerpo, R ose llevaba el mismo modelo de vestido pero en un tono rojo, Mary llevaba un vestido de strapless color violeta, Kate uno de tiras delgadas color aguamarina, Mery uno igual de pegado como el de todas amarrado al cuello en tono fucsia y su rubia cabellera larga gracias a las extensiones y yo use un vestido blanco muy cortito y sin tiras.

Aunque Luke ya sabía de la fiesta se emociono mucho al llegar y corrió a abrazar a Alice, Matt se veía muy bien con su chaqueta de cuero ya quería arrancársela ya que estaba en la fiesta y no podría tener nada con el de los tragos.

-Vamos a esperar a los chicos afuera. Dijo Mery saliendo.

-Jugaremos mas tarde. Le dije tocando los bordes su chaqueta.

-Eso estaría perfecto. Dijo besándome.

La fiesta estaba muy prendida una de las mejores fiesta al mejor estilo de Alice ella planeaba solo lo mejor.

-Ya llegamos! Exclamo Mary de la mano de su chico Ryan, Mery con Luckas y Kate con Bratt los tres llevaban jeans y poleras o suéters.

-Chicas nos cuidan a estos niños mientras vamos por unos tragos. Dijo Mery dándole un gran beso a Luckas antes de irse.

- Muy buena fiesta. Comento Bratt.

-Las de la universidad deben ser mejores. Les dijo Logan mientras mantenía a Rose pegada de él.

-Ciertamente… Pero esta lo tiene todo, comida, tragos, buen ambiente y a mi chica. Dijo Ryan mientras veía a Mary acercarse y ella le sonrió.

-Bien trajimos tequilas para todos. Dijo Mery agitando la botella y Kate las copitas.

-Vamos a brindar por mi hermoso novio. Dijo Alice.

-NOOOOO! Todas tenemos a estos hermosos chicos… Así que es injusto que solo brindemos por el tuyo. Reclamo Kate.

-Bueno pero el mío es el cumpleañero.

-SALUD!... Dijimos todos y nos tomamos el tequila en seco.

Los chicos se unieron para hablar de la universidad ya que ellos irían este año y por supuesto para hablar de futbol.

-Es un pecado acaparar a todos esos chicos. Dijo Rose.

-Bueno si tuvimos suerte al encontrar a esos niños. Dijo Kate.

-A veces cuando Matt se pone en plan de "amarme" casi me llego a sentir culpable por engañarlo. Dije.

-Bella no te amargues es como siempre decimos ellos son nuestro puerto seguro además deberían sentirse orgullosos de que aun estemos con ellos teniendo tanto de donde escoger. Dijo Mary a lo que todas asentimos.

-Y bueno Bella dijo "casi" tampoco es que se sienta culpable. Bromeo Kate.

-Hhahahah con ustedes no se negocia. Dije

-Ese bartender está muy bueno sería casi un pecado…. Eso sí sería un PECADO mejor dicho que saliera de aquí completito. Dijo Mery.

-Bueno hagamos algo la que primero el novio la deje sola se le lanza al bantender propuso Rose y todas estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Bueno yo me voy con Luke a usar la habitación de mis padres. Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba y se lo llevaba por un brazo. –ESTAN EN SU CASA! Grito mientras se alejaban.

Logan y Rose se fueron a Bailar, lo mismo hicieron Bratt y Kate.

-Bueno yo me voy a llevar mi novia un rato. Dijo Luckas tomando a Mery.

Matt se acerco con Ryan y me tomo por la cintura sin darnos cuenta Mary y el desaparecieron y nos quedamos solos, ya había mucha más gente.

-Que quieres que hagamos nosotros? Me pregunto al oído mientras me sujetaba por la cintura.

-Un trío con el bartender… Bueno eso lo pensé no se lo dije.

Matt y yo nos fuimos a bailar todo estaba muy prendido y había mucha gente algunas del colegio y otras que en realidad ni conocía, mi novio no bailaba muy bien pero su sexy trasero Italiano le restaba importancia a eso.

-Ya regreso. Le dije a Matt.

-A dónde vas?

-Al baño. Le dije como si fuese obvio.

-Ok voy a estar allá. Dijo señalando a unos amigos.

Mientras me acercaba al bar vi a la estúpida de Ángela hablando con el chico. ¡Zorra! Ya verá quién manda.

-Me das un tequila. Le dije coquetamente.

-Solo uno Bella… No le llevaras a tu novio? Pregunto asegurándose que el chico escuchara.

-Ese no es tu maldito problema. Le conteste cosa que hizo reír al chico.

-Maldita obstinada! Me dijo separándose de la barra.

-No peleare contigo. Le dije para luego inclinar la cabeza y tomar todo el tequila al ponerme en postura de nuevo ya la zorra esa había desaparecido.

-Me das otro. Le pedí al chico era de los que hacia malabares y esas cosas con las botellas.

-Gracias. Le dije mientras le tocaba la mano y me mordía los labios.

-Tu novio se acerca y no quiero problemas. Me dijo al oído y se alejo.

-Mi amor ya iba a buscarte pero quería encenderme un poco. Le dije rosando sus labios, Matt me beso y me saco de allí hasta el garaje para dejar la chaqueta en su auto.

Cuando cerró la puerta del auto y quedo parado al frente lo comencé a besar bruscamente y me recostó del auto abrazando todo mi cuerpo yo tenía las manos amarradas de su cuello, luego las baje hasta su pecho y después hasta su entre pierna apretándolo entre mi mano.

-Bella…. Alguien puede vernos.

-Todos están en la fiesta. Le dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba un poco para con mis manos tocar sus deliciosas nalgas mientras volvía a besarlo y aleje mis caderas de él para bajar sus bóxers y liberar su erección y comenzar a acariciarlo y seguir besándolo. A simple vista parecía que solo nos besábamos y pues entre los autos no nos veíamos mucho.

-Bella…. AH!... Gritaba Matt cuando solo lo estaba tocando con mis manos y el agarraba mis muslos frenéticamente y yo lo seguía tocando de arriba abajo estaba muy rígido vi como meneaba la cabeza hacia atrás y acelere el estimulo que le daba a su pene con mi mano.

-AH…! Ahhhh! Decía entre jadeos… Entonces se vino en mi mano cayendo algunas gotas en mis zapatos.

-Waaa... Le dije arrugando la cara al ver mi mano y mis zapatos, el guardo su paquete y arreglo sus pantalones.

-Disculpa. Dijo sonriendo al verme.

-Son Zapatos de 950. Me queje.

-Eso nos los daño. Dijo.

-Pero no volveré a usarlos igual.

-Vamos para que laves tus manos. Me dijo tomándome por la cintura.

Luego de ir al baño, fuimos a la barra por tragos el chico ni me vio a la cara era muy profesional en la barra, luego mi novio y yo nos fuimos a bailar también estaba Rose, Mery y Mary bailando con sus novios y de después de un rato la música se apago.

-ES HORA DE CANTAR CUMPLEAÑOS!!!.... Grito Alice.

Así todos nos fuimos al centro el lugar para cantarle el cumpleaños a Luke se veía muy feliz al lado de Alice.

Como a la hora después del pastel los invitados comenzaron a irse, al igual que el Dj, el sexy bartender, y el resto del personal ya eran casi las 3:00 am.

-A donde van todos? Entro Kate al lado su novio preguntando.

-Te perdiste toda la fiesta. Le dije

-Ves fue tu culpa. Le dijo besando al rubio.

-Tranquilos que ahorita es que viene la verdadera celebración. Dijo Alice pasándonos unas botellas de champagne.

-Me encanta estas fiestas! Exclamo Rose y ya quedábamos las seis parejas.

Todos nos fuimos a la alberca y destapamos las botellas al mismo tiempo cosa que hizo un sonido magnifico, tome de mi botella con Matt y ya había tomado tequila comenzaba a sentirme mareada.

Ryan el chico de Mary se quito el suéter y los pantalones y se lanzo a la piscina en bóxers casi se me cae la baba él era como "smalville" y verlo así podía darme un paro.

-VEN! Le grito a Mary desde la piscina.

-NOOOO! Le respondió ella entonces el salió todo mojado y el cabello negro goteándole y la cargo para meterla al agua.

-EL VESTIDO….! Grito ella.

-Que se lo quite! QUE SE LO QUITE… Coreamos todos a la vez.

-No creo… No traigo brasier. Dijo aun en los brazos de él, entonces Ryan le susurro algo al oído y la dejo en el piso ella quito el vestido quedándose en cacheteros negros el la abrazo de frente para cubrirla y se lanzaron juntos a la piscina.

-Chicas esta deliciosa! VENGA!!! Grito Mary desde adentro.

Luke cargo a Alice y la lanzo con el vestido y luego se lanzo él.

-Así no se vale… Deben dar un Show se quejo Mery tomando de su botella de champagne.

-Den un ejemplo. Les dije.

-Varios si quieres. Entonces se paro junto a su novio Luckas frente a la piscina y comenzó a bailarle sensualmente y le quito la camisa y ella los zapatos y le daba cortitos besos en el pecho entonces el tomo partido y la beso subiendo el vestido.

-Ya láncense!!! LANCENSE! Coreábamos todos. Mery lanzo a su novio y bailo para quitarse su vestido lo desamarro y se quedo en su diminuto bikini y brasier fucsia a juego con su vestido y se lanzo.

-LANCENNOS ALCOHOL! Se quejaron los de la piscina entonces le acerque varias botellas al borde. Cuando me di cuenta Matt se había quitado la ropa dejando solo sus bóxers azules y me comenzó a besar el cuello manteniéndome abrazada desde atrás de mi cuerpo, bajo el cierre de mi vestido para quitármelo y cubrió mis pechos con sus manos y nos lanzamos al agua que estaba muy refrescante y cubría mis pechos desnudos.

La siguiente fue Rose que lanzo se quito el vestido rojo pero estaba tan ebria que lo lanzo al agua, se quedo con una tanga roja y un brasier a juego de encaje.

Tome el rostro de Matt entre mis manos para besarnos, luego tome tequila de la botella ya estaba completamente ebria.

La ultima en lanzarse fue Kate con Logan, menos mal que la piscina era bastante grande.

-Juguemos verdad o reto! Propuso Alice.

-NOOOO! NOOOO! Gritamos abucheándola.

-Debemos jugar algo, pues nada de sexo en mi piscina. Dijo a lo que todos reímos ya estábamos bastante ebrios.

Seguí tomando tequila y besando a Matt en ocasiones metía la cabeza en el agua para besarme los pechos aunque no tuvimos penetración como tal esa noche nos divertimos mucho. Mery y Mary se despidieron y se fueron con sus novios. Rose subió a una habitación con Logan Y Kate se quedo con su novio en la sala al parecer no le dio tiempo de llegar a la habitación.

-FELIZZZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Le grito Alice a Luke el la ayudo a salir del agua y se la llevo cargada a la habitación seguro,

-Matt me ayudo a salir, nos secamos y cubrimos con unas toallas y nos acostamos abrazados en los muebles cercanos a la piscina.

-TE AMO!!! Me susurro abrazándome fuertemente y así nos quedamos dormidos cuando ya casi amanecía.

* * *

**HOOOLA CHIKS!!!! ESTAMOS SUPER CONTENTAS, YO SALTE Y GRITE!! MI MAMA ME DIJO YA MI HIJA ENSERIO SE VOLVIO LOCA Y YO LE DIJE CLARO MA ES KE YA PUDE VER POORFIN EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE!!!! Y KIEN NO SE PUSO A GRITAR COMOLOK A VER!!!!!**

**BUENO CHIKS KE MAS LE PODEMOS DECIR, TANTO EN COLOMBIA COMO EN VENEZUELA ESTA HACIENDO UN CALOR DEL INFIERNO ENSERIO Y ESO ESTA CAUSANDO DAÑOS COLATELARES, A MARY LA HA PUESTO ALGO FRUSTRADA Y CASI NO PUEDE ESCRIBIR Y AMI ME HA VUELTO MAS PERVERTIDA JAJAJAJA!!!.... BUENO HOY MI MA ESTA DE CUMPLE Y AUNKE ELLA NO LEE NINGUN FIC NI MUCHO MENOS ESTE (GRACIAS A DIOS) ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A MI LINDA MAMI, BUENO SI ELLA NO FUERA MI MADRE NO TUVIERAN A LA LOK PERVERTIDA DE MERY ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS LOCURAS JEJEJEJE!!!!**

**RESPONDIENDO A LA PREGUNTA DE...**

**19diana92: EMMETT TIENE 26, LUEGO LE SIGUE NUESTRO ED CON 25, Y LUEGO JAZZY CON 23**

**LES TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA CHA CHAN!!!!**

**YA TENEMOS LISTO ELPROXIMO CAP Y TENEMOS PENSADO PUBLICARLO MAÑANA O PASADO ASI KE ESO DEPENDE DE UDS Y SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAP....**

**JAMAS USAMOS ELCHANTAJE... PEEERO ESTA VEZ ESTOY UN POCO MAKIAVELIK Y ADEMAS MARY ANDA IGUAL, AUNKE EL CALOR LA FRUSTRE ESONO KIERE DECIR KE HAYA DEJADO DE LADO SU PARTE MALVADA, NOO SEÑOR...**

**BUENO ME DEJO DE HABLAR TANTO...**

**Y BUENO SALUDOS A NUESTRA HIJA ADOPTIVA MARI, BESOS KEIRDA HIJA!!!!**

**AHORA SI LAS KEREMOS CHIKS Y ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS...**

**MARY Y MERY!!!  
**


	7. JUGANDO SUCIO

"**JUGANDO SUCIO"**

**BELLA POV **

Dormí como cuatros horas abrazada a Matt, al despertar fuimos a desayunar a un lugar en el centro, era muy atento con eso de darme el desayuno en la boca y todo, ambos tomamos analgésicos ya que se nos hacía imposible el dolor de cabeza. Luego de caminar por el centro me llevo a casa de Alice a eso de las 11:00 am.

-Hey… Donde andaban? Pregunto Kate saliendo de la casa con Bratt.

-Salimos a desayunar. Contesto Matt.

-Bueno ya nosotros nos vamos. Dijo Bratt yéndose hacia su camioneta con Kate.

-Yo me voy quiero darme un baño, dormir… Dijo Matt en la puerta.

-Bien nos vemos luego. Le dije dándole un corto beso.

Al entrar ya el servicio estaba arreglando la casa aunque era sábado Alice los había llamado pues la casa era un asco. Rose y Alice estaban en la habitación.

-Bella hasta que apareces! Exclamo Rose.

-Pensé que estaban dormidas y Salí a desayunar con Matt. Dije echándome a la cama y Alice estaba metida en su closet.

-Me llamo Jasper Bella y busco algo que ponerme. Dijo Alice como loca mientras seguía metida en su closet.

Rose se fue a su casa y Alice se largo en su auto se iba a encontrar por ahí con Jasper, me quede dormida en la habitación de Alice, luego baje a comer y ya la casa estaba muy arreglada, puse un trozo de lasaña en el microondas y tome mi Iphone tenía varios mensajes de Edward y mensajes quería que nos viéramos pero lo ignore y llame a mi madre para decirle que me encontraba bien y ya solo rutina.

A eso de las ocho de la noche hable con Matt quedamos de vernos en una fogata de unos amigos en la playa, tome unos jeans, polera y chaqueta ya que afuera había brisa fresca, mientras salía llego Alice si sonrisa no podía ser más inmensa.

-A dónde vas? Pregunto bajándose del porshe.

-Con Matt a una fogata. Como te fue?

-Estupendo…. Es un dios del sexo. Dijo Alice riendo.

-Ya veo te hizo feliz.

-No todo fue sexo, platicamos, comimos pizza, reímos ya sabes fue algo más.

-Los gritos durante el sexo no es hablar. Le aclare.

-Tonta Zorra. Súbete vamos y llamare a Luke para que nos veamos allá en la fogata.

-Ya hablando en serio de que hablaron? Le pregunto mientras íbamos en el camino.

-Bueno es el menor de los Cullens con 23 años estudio administración de empresas en Italia, llego hace poco así que en parte ese día también celebraban eso, la estúpida de la novia se llama María lo controla hasta la medula pero hoy logro zafarse, ama el futbol, la comida chatarra, los autos y controlara parte de los negocios de su familia.

-Mmm… Y no te hablo de sus hermanos?

-Hahahah!!! Eso si lo quieres saber zorra! –Bueno Edward tiene 25 años, estudio contabilidad, gerencia empresarial tiene un postgrado en tecnología industrial y habla ingles, español y portugués por su parte Emmett tiene 26 años estudio comercio internacional tiene sus postgrados en mercadotecnia y finanzas, ama los autos rusticos y las rubias eso explica su obsesión por Rose.

-No pero es que te lo conto todo. Le dije.

-Bueno parte del "todo". Dijo con una mueca mientras estacionaba el auto.

En la fogata tome algunos cocteles con Matt y unos apasionados besos, me fume algunos cigarrillos al ver mi Iphone no había más llamadas de Edward por fin se había cansado de llamar el muy idiota. Luego de la fogata me fui con Alice no quiso quedarse con Luke por lo agotada que estaba y no era para menos aunque él no sabía la verdadera razón de su "agotamiento".

El domingo llámanos a Rose luego de dormir hasta tarde pero saldría con Emmett de verdad que mis amigas no se resistían, termine un par de actividades escolares con Alice y me fui a mi casa, ya era de noche y mis padres no estaban llame a Matt pero practicaba futbol con su padre y no podía verme me debatí para llamar a Edward pero quien me garantizaba que no estaba con la infeliz de la novia. Fume unos cigarrillos, me di un baño y me fui directo a dormir.

El estúpido Iphone sonó… Era la alarma ya era lunes particularmente odiaba el inicio de semana me acostumbraba tan fácil a despertarme tarde y luego se me hacía difícil. Después de desayunar con mis padres Rose paso por mí para ir a la escuela.

-Emmett Cullen… Es lo mejor de mi fin de semana. Decía Rose.

-Y mi fiesta? Se quejo Alice.

-Era eso una fiesta. Además es como tú te sentiste con Jasper así que imagínatelo.

-Y tu Bella a cuando piensas contestarle a Edward?

-No lo sé Alice un día que este aburrida, el debe aprender que a mí nadie me deja con las ganas.

Luego de estar en clases y almorzar con las chicas me fui con Matt hasta el estacionamiento pensé que podríamos dar un paseo, llevarme a mi casa y concluir lo del fin de semana.

-Lo siento pero tengo práctica con el equipo toda la tarde. Dijo él a mi propuesta.

-Practica? De nuevo? Me queje.

-Sabes que eso es mi vida y mi futuro. Dijo.

-Estoy harta es que ni siquiera sexo podemos tener por el estúpido futbol, te llamo un domingo en la noche y estas practicando, entre semanas también.

-Ya te lo explique Bella. Dijo aventando la puerta de su auto luego de sacar su kid.

-Primero el futbol, segundo la práctica y tercero qué? Regar el césped del campo? Le dije mientras estábamos aun en el estacionamiento y se acercaba un volvo plateado hacia nosotros.

-Yo necesito que tú me entiendas Bella ya estoy en ultimo año tengo que hacerme un futuro.

-Vete al carajo Matt tú y tu equipo. Le dije con rabia.

-Quien es ese tipo y porque te mira? Pregunto Matt señalando el volvo plateado y pude ver que se trataba de Edward suspire frustrada el me veía.

-Celoso? Le pregunte a Matt.

-Si claro eres mi novia y ese tipo te ve como si fueras comida.

-No seas ridículo Matt. Le dije acercándome al volvo donde Edward aguardaba.

-Qué esperas para subirte. Me dijo Edward mientras Matt se acercaba.

-Tú no te vas a ir ALLI! Dijo Matt y yo me subí al auto.

-Madura. Le dije a Matt. –Vámonos. Le señale a Edward dejando a Matt allí parado con toda su ira y frustración, arranco los cauchos con mucha rapidez haciéndolos rechinar en el pavimento.

Edward iba vestido de traje pero sin su saco, llevaba corbata gris de rayas negras, camisa blanca y pantalón gris oscuro, su cara fresca, y las mangas de su camisa arremangadas para arriba conducía con velocidad , me pareció extraño que tuviera un sencillo volvo pero a él cualquier cosa lo hacía ver perfecto.

-Amo las peleas adolescente. Dijo Edward en el camino.

-Eres un idiota déjame por aquí. Le dije.

-Enojada me excitas aun más. Y pues lamento informarte que esto es un secuestro.

-No estoy de ánimos para juego y que luego debas irte. Dije enfurruñada.

-Eres una dramática. Dijo viendo el camino. –Esa era tu novio el de la pelea?

-Sí, es mi novio. Admití.

-Mereces algo mejor. Dijo y rio.

-Como tú? Pregunte y el volvió a reír

-Porque fuiste a buscarme al colegio? Acaso eres retrasado?

-Como te dije esto es un secuestro y debo enseñarte que me debes contestar el teléfono. Dijo y se acerco para besarme aunque conducía.

-Tengo problemas de aprendizaje. Le dije juguetonamente.

-Uso métodos muy efectivos. Dijo dándome otro corto beso y tomo el camino hacia el departamento.

Al llegar al departamento subimos directamente por el ascensor del garaje hasta el pent house, Edward iba besándome y yo a él con desespero, desabrocho mi camisa dejando mi brasier negro al descubierto y acariciaba mis muslos, subió sus manos a través de mi mini falda escolar y sonrió contra mis labios al tocar la tanga.

-Por fin aprendiste a llevar ropa interior. Dijo mientras salíamos del ascensor a lo que yo le sonreí sujetándole la corbata mientras abría la puerta.

-Quieres algo de tomar? Pregunto mientras se desordenaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Le dije tomándolo por la nuca.

-Te voy a enseñar que cuando te llamo contestas y que pueda que tengas novio pero yo soy antes que él. Dijo pegando sus labios a los míos cosa que me hizo reír y separarme un poco de él.

-No seas iluso Cullen, las cosas son a mi manera, siempre son a mi manera. Le dije acercándome de nuevo para besarlo salvajemente.

-Voy a enseñarte que a mí no se me ignora y aprenderás la lección.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca ansiosa y yo solté un gemido bajo Edward término de desprender mi camisa y se deshizo de mi brasier lanzándolo por algún lado de la entrada, quite su corbata y nos fuimos arrastrando hasta la habitación, me tome el tiempo para desabotonar su camisa mientras lo empujaba a la cama me iba bajando con cada botón que abría y me iba deslumbrando con su pecho desnudo al llegar al último botón el me ayudo quitándose la camisa y quede frente a su excitado miembro rápidamente le quite los pantalones y baje su bóxer para liberarlo del todo mientras lo frotaba con ambas manos no pude evitar mojarme los labios y comencé a lamerlo como si fuese una paleta desde la punta.

-OH….! AH! Soltaba Edward suaves jadeos moviendo sus caderas y acariciaba mi cabello incitándome a seguir cuando estuvo bastante húmedo lo deslice por completo hasta mi garganta respirando lentamente mientras mi boca estaba focalizada en chupar y lamer su pene mis manos lo acariciaban aumentando el ritmo para llevarlo al máximo placer.

En un rápido movimiento Edward se puso sobre mí enseguida tomo un preservativo de la mesita y se lo coloco, quitando mi falda y mi pequeña tanga, paso sus dedos para asegurarse de lo húmeda que ya estaba y sonrió satisfecho para introducirse en mí poco a poco y solté un gritillo pero luego nos movimos con la misma intensidad y arquee mis caderas hacia arriba para llenarme por completo de él.

-AH…! Ahhh! –Edward!!!

-Bella….! Bella!

Gritábamos con toda libertad acá no había porque acallar nuestros gritos o gemidos estábamos completamente solos, Edward se echo a un lado de la cama mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Edward se paró de la cama para desechar el preservativo en el baño mientras yo me cubría con la sabana de la cama.

-Como es que con 1 7 añitos… Haces esas maravillas? Pregunto mientras se acostaba de nuevo a mi lado ya con sus bóxers puestos.

-Aprendo lo que me interesa aprender. Le dije el sonrió y paso sus dedos por mis labios y luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca.

-Espero que aprendieras la lección entonces. Dijo a lo que reí y lo deje en la cama mientras iba a la sala a buscar mi Iphone tenía varios mensajes de las chicas al igual que mensajes y llamadas de Matt.

Aun sostenía el teléfono en la mano cuando ya sonaba de nuevo y era Matt.

-No contestes, dame ese aparato. Dijo Edward acercándose a mi espalda a lo que yo me negué.

- Estas conmigo y cuando eso pasa eres completamente mía.

Yo sonreí de manera maliciosa pero el teléfono dejo de sonar y Edward rio torcidamente y enseguida entraba de nuevo una llamada de Matt.

-No contestes… Tienes que hacer lo que yo digo. Dijo lleno de cólera.

-Ah sí? Pues mira como te hago caso. Le dije contestando la llamada y llevándome el aparato al oído.

Apenas escuche que Matt me hablaba cuando Edward me arrebato el Iphone y lo tiro contra la pared destrozándolo.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ESE ERA MI TELEFONO Y MUY COSTOSO IMBECIIIIIILLLL!!! Le grite al ver que había quedado en trocitos.

-Por eso no hay problema yo te comprare otro mejor… Dijo dándome la espalda como si nada. –Ah! Por cierto si estoy loco y cuando estás conmigo, estás conmigo y no debes ignorarme y cuando digo que quiero verte tienes que verme.

-Espera… Qué te pasa? Tú y yo solo disfrutamos de buen sexo, puedes estar muy bueno Cullen pero yo no soy alguno de tus empleados que les das ordenes y las deben cumplir, yo tengo voluntad propia y si yo decido en este momento que esto se acaba, se acaba y punto. El se acerco y me tomo bruscamente y luego suavizo un poco el agarre de mi cintura.

-Hay que poner reglas… A mí no me gusta compartirte cuando estás conmigo y tu tampoco cuando estoy contigo, entonces ninguno contesta el celular mientras tengamos nuestros encuentros… Ok?

-Ok… Pero que te quede claro que eres mía. Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Ni lo sueñes. Le dije burlándome.

-Con mas nadie solo admito al imbécil de tu noviecito porque sé que no te da la talla pero a mas nadie.

-Igual va para ti entonces. Le dije y el sonrió y aun me tenia agarrada por la cintura.

-Me puedes soltar… Quiero irme a dar un baño para refrescarme. Le dije.

-Solo si yo te ayudo a enjabonarte. Dijo pícaramente a lo que le sonreí y nos metimos juntos a la ducha.

Allí tuvimos un nuevo encuentro, bajo la ducha mientras enjabonaba el pecho de Edward el introducía sus dedos dentro de mi haciendo grandiosos movimientos que me hicieron pegarme a la pared de azulejos y arqueé la espalda por el frio mientras él me besaba y yo acariciaba sus pezones con mis dedos. Nos fuimos hasta la cama mojados en todo sentido el alcanzo un nuevo preservativo pero esta vez lo tire a la cama sentándome encima de él para rodearlo con mis piernas y apoyarme con mis manos en su pecho, mi cabello mojado regaba gotitas de agua por la habitación en cada movimiento y sus dedos recorrían mi espalda y luego tomaron mi cadera para empujarme mas contra él como si eso fuera posible.

-Be… lla… Asi… No pares… Be…lla.. Gritaba mi nombre entre cortado así alcanzamos otro precioso orgasmo juntos.

Así me tire a un lado de la cama con la respiración entre cortada y el también agitado tomo mi mano y la beso cosa que me gusto y por lo mismo me pare para vestirme.

Mientras Salí por mi brasier a la entrada Edward entro al baño, me comencé a poner la camisa y la mini-tanga.

-Para que usan uniformes? Acaso no se dan cuenta que así se ven más… Provocativas y sexys o al menos así te ves tú. Dijo Edward mientras salía del baño y me veía vestir, su comentario me causo risa y el comenzó a vestirse.

-Tienes hambre? Pregunto Edward.

-En realidad no. Le respondí.

Así salimos del departamento con nuestra ronda de besos del ascensor, Edward le pidió al vigilante que llamara al servicio para el departamento y este tomo nota y así nos fuimos hasta el volvo.

-Llévame a la colina donde vivo. Le dije.

-No soy tu chofer. Dijo poniéndole el retroceso al auto para dejar el estacionamiento.

-Serias muy sexy. Le dije y el sonrió.

Edward condujo como por 15 minutos mientras yo cambiaba el radio y dejaba música bailable y comenzaba a menearme en el asiento.

-Si sigues moviéndote así en el maldito asiento te voy a hacer mía aquí mismo.

-Solo hazte un lado del camino y podremos hacerlo. Le dije y me sonrió pero se enfoco en el camino.

-Espera por que entras aquí? Pregunte al ver que entrabamos a un centro comercial.

-Necesito comprar algo. Dijo.

-Mira como ando. Dije señalando mi uniforme.

-Sera rápido. Dijo acercándose para darme un beso y se bajo del auto.

Me vi en el espejo y recogí mi cabello en una coleta ya que era una maraña, pase mis dedos por mis pómulos y me baje del auto.

Edward camino a mi lado pero sin hablarme prácticamente como sino estuviésemos juntos, entro a una tienda llamada "Iphone's" y ya me imagine a que venía todo.

-Me da uno como este. Le indico al vendedor señalando un teléfono igual al que me rompió, me quede parda cerca de él en la vidriera.

-Línea nueva? Pregunto el vendedor.

-Quieres mantener tu numero? Me pregunto Edward antes de contestarle al vendedor.

-No soy una prostituta Edward, si lo hago contigo es porque quiero. Le dije y el vendedor nos vio de una manera extraña.

-Lo sé, eres peor. Me dijo Edward riendo de lado. Saco su pluma anoto mi numero de su teléfono a un papel y le indico al vendedor que pusiera la misma línea.

Edward paso su tarjeta de crédito y en menos de 15 minutos ya le estaban entregando el Iphone.

-Aquí tienes. Dijo dándome el teléfono.

-No era necesario. Me queje mientras salíamos de la tienda y el guardaba el recibo de compra en su bolsillo.

-Lo sé… Pero yo lo rompo, yo lo pago. Dijo y esas frases quedaron en mi cabeza.

Edward me llevo hasta mi casa le indique que vía tomar y llegamos muy rápido, lo bese antes de bajarme y el acariciaba mis piernas pero me di cuenta que estábamos frente a mi casa y aunque el volvo tenia vidrios muy oscuros no podía arriesgarme de esa manera.

-Te llamo. Me dijo mientras Salí del auto.

-Adiós. Le dije se alejo arrancando rápidamente el auto.

Ya anochecía llame a Alice para decirle que había estado con Edward y soltó un gritillo que tuve que separarme el teléfono de la oreja para no quedar sorda.

Luego de enviarle un par de mensajes a Mery para decirle que había andado con Edward, me di una deliciosa ducha me puse una ropa cómoda y baje a cenar con mis padres.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa. Dije terminándome mi plato.

-No almorzaste? Preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-Si, en el colegio de seguro es porque he estado gastando muchas energías. Dije sonriendo al recordar en que.

Luego me fui a dormir Matt no siguió llamándome y tampoco quería hablarle solo quería descansar.

A la mañana siguiente me pare sin quejarme pues había dormido como nunca, me aliste para irme y me lleve mi auto pues no había quedado con irme con ninguna de las chicas.

Ese día tuvimos nuestra clase de gimnasia, entre clases le platique a Rose y a Alice de mi encuentro con Edward y luego en la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos con Mery, Kate y Mary.

-Pero es un salvaje. Dijo Mery cuando le conté lo del celular.

-Me encantan así! Exclamo Mary

-Bueno lo importante es que se lo compro y bue… Esta demasiado bueno lo vi en una foto se le puede perdonar todo. Dijo Kate.

-Tienes que mostrármela ya que él fue el único que no vimos el día que nos contrataron para el baile. Le dijo Mery.

-Bueno ya nada de estar viendo fotos de él… Dije seria.

-Bells te daremos una tranquila, para cuando no lo puedas tener. Dijo Mary burlándose.

-ZORRAS!!! Les dije y todas terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Al fin de la jornada me puse mi uniforme de porrista y me fui a la práctica en el campo con las chicas, practicamos alrededor de dos horas y Matt estaba en el campo, luego de cambiarme me intercepto en el estacionamiento mientras guardaba mi uniforme.

-Bella tenemos que hablar. Dijo parándose frente a mí con un papel en sus manos.

-Habla. Le dije.

-Perdóname por mi comportamiento de ayer, es cierto me comporte como un inmaduro egoísta. Dijo a lo que yo me cruce de brazos y me dio un papel con sus horarios.

-Para que quiero tu horario? Le pregunte al leer el papel.

- Bella estoy en mi último año y quiero ir a la universidad pero también te quiero a ti en mi vida y ese horario es solo que organice mis clases y mis prácticas y ahora podremos vernos más tiempo. Bella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti porque te amo. Me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Está bien Matt. Le dije devolviéndole el papel.

-Ahora creo que yo merezco una explicación acerca del tipo de ayer. Me dijo en tono serio.

-No es nadie… Le dije tajante.

-Vino a buscarte. Me cuestiono. ¡Maldición! Pensé.

-Edward tiene negocios con mi padre, ellos iba a verse ese día pero él se perdió yendo hacia la colina donde esta mi casa y al verme recordó que nos conocíamos fui muy confianzuda al subirme a su auto pero ves eso es lo que provocas yo solo quería largarme.

-Perdóname mi Bella. Dijo besando la comisura de mis labios por lo menos se había creído todo.

Así paso el mes… El primer mes desde que andamos Edward y yo a veces es más que solo sexo hablamos de su trabajo, de mis estudios, sus miedos, mis miedos, peleamos, nos reconciliamos, pero siempre terminamos teniendo sexo, el mejor sexo tanto así que ya ni tenía ganas de estar con Matt.

Hoy mis papas tenían ganas de ir al club y no sé qué paso pero los padres de Alice llegaron de sus viajes eternos y se n os unieron al paseo sabatino, llamamos a Rose pero saldría con Emmett así que no le insistimos y las chicas Mary, Kate y Mery pasarían el día con unos surfistas y se quedarían en una casa cerca al mar.

Mi amiga llevaba un bañador de tanga negro y yo uno igual de dos piezas de color azul sin nada más que nos cubriera, nuestras madres estaban en la sala de masajes y nuestros padres jugando al golf mientras nosotras tomábamos el sol en la piscina y unos deliciosos cocteles.

-Bella no voltees… Pero cerca de la barra esta Edward. Dijo Alice.

-Bromeas? Le pregunte.

- No de verdad, era de esperarse que fueran socios también del club.

-Si es obvio. Le dije.

-Quien es la chica con la que esta? Pregunto Alice.

- A ver… descríbemela. Le dije.

-Cabello sobre la frente, castaño claro, como de tu estatura, buen cuerpo.

-Debe ser la novia. Recuerdas la que estaba en la fiesta el día de su cumpleaños. Le dije apretando los labios y me senté en la silla y vi descaradamente hacia ellos y efectivamente era su noviecita.

Edward se acerco descaradamente hacia nosotras de la mano de su novia que llevaba un bañador blanco y grandes lentes, el iba con una polera blanca y bermuda.

-Hola chicas. Dijo al acercarse en una mano su trago de whisky y en la otra la mano de la estúpida.

-Hola… Dijimos de mala gana.

-Sus padres están por aquí?

-Jugando al golf. Le contesto Alice desde su silla.

- Mira amor te presento a las niñas de los inversionistas de papa. Como se atrevía a acercarse y además a llamarme "niña".

-Hola niñas. Saludo la muy imbécil.

Le di la mano de mala gana y le solté una media sonrisa, parándome de mi silla para lucir mi cuerpo aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, que no daría por borrarle la estúpida sonrisa diciéndole que esta "niña" se ha acostado muchas veces con su novio, apenas escuche que se llamaba Heidy.

-Esta me las pagas Edward. Pensé llena de mucha rabia.

* * *

**HOOLA CHIKS!!!!! EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL SIGUE HACIENDO EFECTOS... PSSI BIEN MEPONE MAS PEVERTIDACPN LAS IDEAS MEKITA LAS IDEAS SANAS ÀRA ENTRE REALIDAD Y LOSSUEÑOS.. ENSERIO DISCULPENME CON ESE FIC... EN FIN ...**

**MARY ANDA PERVERTIDISIMA JAJAJA!!!! Y AHOR SUPER FELIZ!! MOTIVO ENTRO A LA FACULTAD DE MEDICINA Y EMPIEZA CLASES LA OTRA SEMANA, PEEEERO BUENO ESO KIERE DECIR TRABAJO MAS DURO PARA PODER ESTAR CUMPLIENDOLES A UDS NUESTRAS KERIDAS LECTORAS...**

******KE LES PARECIO EL CAP? KE TAL EDWARD LO VOY A EMPEZAR A ODIAR.. HEHEH!!! NO MENTIURAS, SOLO KE AJA POR AHORA VA A ESTAR DE ODIOSO....**  


**LES ENVIAMOS BESOS Y SALUDOS!!! **

**MARYT Y MERY..**


	8. BEBIENDO DE TI LO PROHIBIDO

"**BEBIENDO DE TI LO PROHIBIDO"**

**BELLA POV**

Como Edward podía ser tan sucio de presentarme a su novia pero eso no me dolía tanto, lo que dañaba mi ego era que me había llamado "niña" como se le ocurría una niña jamás haría lo que yo le hago.

-Alice quiero irme. Le dije.

-Hahaha ya Bella a ti nunca te ha afectado nada así. Déjate de eso voy a traer diez cocteles para las dos. Dijo Alice yéndose al bar.

-Andamos con nuestros padres. Le dije alcanzándola.

-Mmm… Tienes razón y mis padres se quedaran el fin de semana. Bueno unos cuantos cocteles. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy por unas toallas. Le dije mientras ella iba a la barra.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a quedar sola. Dijo Edward pegándome contra la pared.

-Suéltame. Le dije forcejeando con él.

-Quiero quitarte ese bañador aquí mismo. Dijo lamiendo mi oreja.

-Hace rato era una "niña" y ahorita me quieres quitar el bañador. Que patético eres Edward anda a quitárselo a tu novia. Le dije poniéndole una mano en el pecho para alejarlo de mí.

-Bien Bella 1 Edward 0. Dijo alejándose.

-Y no me molestes durante el fin de semana. Voy a estar muy ocupada. Le dije dándole la espalda.

Obviamente ese día no pude intoxicarme de alcohol como quería y tuve que soportar ver a Edward con su mugrosa novia en el club por suerte para Alice Jasper no estaba por allí aunque ella comento que era porque se había ido de viaje con María su novia.

Ese sábado no pudimos salir ya que estaban los papas de Alice y bue era mejor que pensaran que éramos chicas tranquilas, no podía negar que la rabia por lo que me había hecho el imbécil de Edward me carcomía al ver que me estaba llamando apague el estúpido celular no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, luego de tanto dar vueltas en la cama me quede dormida.

El domingo mis papas querían ir de nuevo al club pues Charlie quería la revancha jugando al golf con el padre de Alice, llame a Rose para invitarla y entonces se me ocurrió que debíamos invitar a nuestros novios, me aventure que de seguro el mugroso de Edward estaría allí de nuevo también así que llevaría a Matt para restregárselo y termine de darse cuenta que el ni me va ni me viene.

-Yo me voy en la camioneta de Matt. Le dije a Charlie que solo hizo una mala mueca y me vio subirme a la camioneta. Matt no le caí mal pero tampoco bien sino que por el simple hecho de ser mi novio ya Charlie lo veía como mala persona ya que pensaba que se robaban a su "niña".

Al llegar al club sonreí triunfante pues el volvo de Edward estaba allí estacionado al lado de una hummer blanca, ya las chicas estaban allí y nos fuimos a poner los bañadores.

-Bella que planeas? Pregunto Alice.

-Nada solo le quiero demostrar a ese imbécil que conmigo nadie juega. Le dije mientras Rose terminaba de amarrarme bañador de tanga rojo y la parte de arriba con un sutil bordado, Rose llevada un bañador de sujetador de straple y tanga negro y Alice uso uno dorado cruzado en la cintura.

Al salir nuestros novios nos esperaban en la piscina ya con unos cocteles.

-Deberías usar esto. Me dijo Matt tomando la falda que traía en mi mano.

-Estás loco cariño…. Además que hacen con ver? Yo soy toda tuya. Le dije besándolo.

-Esta piscina solo me hace recordar mi cumpleaños. Dijo Luke recordando las travesuras que hicimos ese día a lo que todos reímos.

Al pasar un rato vi que mi objetivo se acercaba al bar de la alberca, eran Edward, Emmett y Jasper con las estúpidas de sus novias, todo paso en cámara lenta mientras ellos se acercaban al bar de la mano de sus novias, nos vieron y se tensaron, Matt no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido pues se acordaba perfectamente de Edward.

-Que hace ese imbécil aquí? Pregunto poniéndose erguido.

-Matt!!! Contrólate yo te explique que él es amigo de Kate. Le dije y me tomo posesivamente por la cintura para besarme.

Rose se fue a meter a la piscina con Logan y Alice compartía la silla con Luke.

-Voy por un trago. Dije.

-Lo siento cariño pero no dejara que te acerques a ese bar sola. Dijo Matt y yo rodee mis ojos.

Al acercarnos al bar pedimos los mismos cocteles que veníamos tomando y vi que Edward me veía y esta vez fui yo que lo agarre por la nuca para besarlo.

-Hola!!! Sentí que dijeron a mi lado

-Hola… Conteste dejando de besar a Matt ver quien había interrumpido.

-Como estas? Pregunto Emmett al lado de su novia la rubia.

-Oh! Bien ya ves, igual ustedes. Les dije viéndolos con sus novias.

-Hola Bella! Dijo la estúpida de Heidy de la mano de Edward.

-Hola…. Mmmm… Dije como haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Heidy. Dijo ella.

-Heidy… Claro es que tengo mala memoria. Le comente riendo.

-Tu novio? Pregunto la estúpida.

-Si mi novio… Matt. Dije sonriendo y él me dio un suave beso y los saludo con la mano.

-Me encanta el amor adolescente. Dijo y sonrio pegándose mas de Edward.

-Ella es mi novia Bella. Tanya. Dijo Emmett señalando a la rubia que solo me sonrió. Y ella es María la novia de Jasper. –Un dijo mientras se terminaba su trago.

-Igual. Le dije tomando mi trago y largándome de allí y Matt me llevaba tomada por la cintura.

Al llegar a las sillas Rose se nos unió yMatt se metió a la piscina al ver que Edward tenia novia parece que se quedo más tranquilo y Alice seguía en una misma silla con Luke y ya Jasper y sus hermanos estaban en unas sillas cerca de la alberca igual que nosotras.

-Me das dos cocteles más. Le dije al de la barra.

-Bella tenemos que llevar bebidas para todos. Me recordó Rose.

-Lo sé pro estos dos cocteles son para tomármelos mientras me preparan los otros seis. Le conteste.

-Hola chicas!!! Nos dijo Jasper al acercarse a la barra solo.

-Hola! Le dijo Rose de mala gana.

-Necesito que me ayuden para hablar con Alice a solas. Dijo pero sin vernos.

-Jasper déjala en paz, tu andas con tu novia, ella anda con su novio.

-Por favor chicas… Dijo casi suplicando.

-Está bien te ayudaremos. Le dijo Rose a lo que le di un manotazo.

-Bueno está bien cuando juguemos y yo este besando a Matt esa es la señal.

- Juguemos? Pregunto. –Bueno como sea pero muy disimuladamente que María ni el estúpido novio de Alice se den cuenta.

-Aquí tienen sus tragos. Me anuncio el chico de barra.

-Gracias! Le dije agarrando tres cocteles y Rose los otros tres. –Nos debes una bien grande. Le dije a Jasper mientras me alejaba.

Cuando terminamos los cocteles ya habíamos ideado discretamente el plan, Rose iría por el balón de Voleibol y yo hablaría con la camarera para darle algunas instrucciones.

-SIIII! Vamos a Jugar! Dijo Alice colocándose sus lentes y dejando la silla. "Accidentalmente" hice un mal saque y el balón fue a dar directo al lugar donde se encontraba Edward con sus hermanos y las novias.

-Oh!!! Disculpen. Dije al acercarme para tomar el balón.

-Tranquila! Dijo Jasper.

-UHM!!! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, únansenos al juego, mientras más seamos, más diversión. Dije encogiendo un hombro.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Dijo Edward al lado de Heidy, ella era tan mojigata con un estúpido bañador negro de bikini y una falda a juego para cubrirse.

-A mi me encantaría! Dijo Tanya dejando su silla y dándoles una mirada de ánimo a los demás. Ella era una rubia alta con porte de modelo y llevaba un bañador verde oliva.

-Bueno vayan ustedes. Les dijo Jasper.

-Si tú no vas yo no voy. Le dijo María cosa que lo hizo rodear los ojos. Ella se veía toda una chica reservada y se vea muy posesiva con él.

-Bien vamos a jugar un rato. Dijo Emmett. Y todos me siguieron.

-Chicos ellos se nos unirán! Anuncie al llegar a la piscina.

-Bien chicos contra chicas! Dijo Luke.

-No no!!! Ellos contra nosotros. Dije o sea Edward y sus hermanos con sus novias un equipo y nosotras con nuestros novios otro equipo.

Todos tomaron posiciones en la piscina para jugar, luego de un par de pases, me acerque a Matt y lo bese.

-Hey!!! Estamos jugando. Se quejo Logan.

Vi como Jasper le susurro algo a María y abandono la piscina.

-Señorita su padre la espera en el Lobby del club. Le indico una camarera a Alice y ella asintió y Salió disculpándose.

-Lo siento es que mis hormonas revolotean como locas… Debe ser por lo de niñas. Dije viendo al otro lado a Edward.

-No hemos apostado nada. Se quejo Tanya.

-Tienes razón! Mira que brillante eres! Le dijo Rose con completo sarcasmo, bueno yo que la conocía note el sarcasmo Tanya lo tomo simpáticamente. Ellas eran contemporáneas con los chicos entre 23 y 26 años quizás solo nos veían como unas niñas.

-Bueno el que pierda paga los tragos! Dijo Matt.

-Acá los tragos son gratis. Le recordó Edward.

-Tendrán que bailar desnudos…Propuso Emmett.

-Eso ya está como trillado (repetido) le dijo Rose.

-Hahahaha! Cierto el que gane o pierda nos tomamos algo en la barra y dijo Heidy.

-Bien comencemos! Anuncio Edward.

El juego de voleibol no estuvo fácil pero más difícil aun fue el de seducción, mientras la pelota iba y venía, las miradas no se hacían esperar, cuando llevábamos ventajas de dos puntos Logan tomo a Rose y la beso, luego cuando a Tanya la novia de Emmett le toco hacer un saque el aprovecho para darle una nalgada y vi como la cara de cólera atacaba a Rose, María no hacía más que ver para todos lados buscando a Jasper pero logramos que se mantuviese jugando.

-GANAMOS!!!... Grito Logan cuando como a los 35 Minutos anotamos el punto número 20. El me beso tomándome por la cintura y Logan hizo los mismo con Rose, sentí que el balón golpeo el agua y cuando me despegue de Matt ya Luke estaba afuera con Alice y vi a Jasper sentado en el bar sonreí al notar que nuestro plan había funcionado a juzgar por que ellos pudieron verse y nosotras darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a Emmett y Edward.

-Solo fue 20X18 dijo Emmett saliendo de la piscina.

-Me gusta tu tatuaje. Dijo Heidy mientras nos secábamos fuera de la piscina.

-AHH! Si gracias. le dije.

-Heidy ya vámonos. Le dijo Edward.

-Pero aún es temprano. Le dijo ella acercándosele.

-Recuerda la cena.

-Si es cierto mis padres. Dijo ella. –Bueno un placer chicos. Dijo ella tomándole la mano y con la otra nos decía adiós.

-Nosotros nos vamos para las otras sillas. Dijo Emmett, yéndose con su novia y ya María estaba sentada en la barra con Jasper.

_**No dejo de pensar en ti con ese bañador rojo,**_

_**Me excito de solo pensarte.**_

Eso decía el mensaje de Edward, me lo envió ya pasadas las 10 de la noche y ya yo estaba en mi habitación s

_**Yo no soy tu novia yo si te conozco y por eso no mereces nada ok**_

_**Las cosas son como yo diga te guste o no.**_

Le conteste y no me escribió mas, después de un rato me quede dormida, Alice me había dicho que sus padres se irían el lunes y el próximo fin si podríamos salir e intoxicarnos de alcohol como se debía.

Ya había llegado el lunes, no me costó tanto ir al colegio ya que no me había emborrachado en todo el fin de semana para mi desgracia, camino a la escuela me detuve por un Nescafe y fume un cigarrillo antes de volver a conducir hacia la escuela. Al llegar como siempre Matt me recibió y solo le di un corto beso y me fui al baño para lavarme y quitar el olor que dejaba mi feo vicio. Las clases de la mañana pasaron normales, Alice nos agradeció infinitamente ya que nuestro plan del cual ella no tenía idea en ese momento salió perfecto y pudo estar con Jasper en una de la salas de masajes del club.

-Rose andamos atrasadas con las practicas, sería bueno que a la salida nos fuéramos a tu casa para practicar. Dijo Mary a lo que todas asentimos, mientras nos sentábamos juntas a almorzar.

Luego de divagar por varias conversaciones del fin de semana, las clases y moda llegamos a hablar de nuestro chico perfecto.

-No lo sé… Yo estoy muy bien Luckas, el chico me gusta sino no estuviese con él para mí es como les digo la mezcla perfecta entre Orlando bloom y Dean el tipo de supernatural que esta buenísimo. Decía Mery.

-A mí solo me atrae de Bratt que es rubio de resto no creo en lo del tipo perfecto. Señalo Kate.

-Yo no soy muy fanática de los rubios pero si de los que tienen ojos claros y miradas profundas, altos, delgados pero que al abrazarte sientes sus fuertes brazos y pecho y que me calme mi alocado comportamiento con su serenidad.

-Acaba de describir a mmm… JASPER? Le dijo Rose.

-Por supuesto que No Luke tiene ojos claros también.

-Ja ja ja ja ja!!! Pero tú misma te delataste nombrando a los rubios y el es rubio… TONTA!!! L e bromeo Kate.

-Bueno algo así pues. Reconoció ella rindiéndose. –AHHH! Y a eso añádanle el buen sexo con él. Dijo muy orgullosa.

-El mío tiene que ser, grande muy grande, qué se le hagan hoyuelos al reír, eso es muy dulce pero a la hora del sexo debe ser completamente salvaje y apasionado. Dijo Rose, su descripción encajaba con la de Emmett pero ella había salido con tipos de ese aspecto antes y a Logan se le hacían hoyuelos así que no dijimos nada.

-A mí los hombres me gustan inteligentes, protectores y sinceros y que nos llevemos bien tanto en la comunicación como en la cama. Por eso salgo con varios cada uno tiene algo para complementar a mi chico perfecto. Dijo Mary. –Y tu Bella? Pregunto.

-Pues el físico es lo de menos, aunque siempre que tenga un buen cuerpo y un rostro como para pasearlo está bien… Dije a lo que todas rieron y seguí. –Que sea inteligente, misterioso, algo arrogante y que no tema mostrar su ternura cuando estemos a solas… Mmmm…. Me gustaría que tuviera afinidad por la música o no sé que toque algún instrumento o cante. Y muy importante que tenga una voz de para morirse que sin necesidad de tocarme ya me hable y mi panty se moje.

-No pero que intensa te nos pusiste. Dijo Alice, mentalmente me reprendí por pensar en Edward mientras hablaba aunque en fin el no cantaba ni nada de eso.

Así se nos paso el almuerzo y nos fuimos a nuestras siguientes clases, cuando salimos Matt se disculpo porque le tocaba quedarse entrenando ya que el fin de semana tenían partido, no le di mucha importancia porque de todas maneras a mi me tocaba ir a practicar a casa de Rose.

Todas nos fuimos a la casa de Rose, nos pusimos la mini falda y el suéter que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y de mangas hasta los codos era negro con rojo, luego de comernos un lunch comenzamos a practicar la rutina que nos Salía muy bien pero al terminar escuchamos unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta y todas volteamos.

-LLEGARON!!!! Grito Rose mientras corría a saludar a sus primos Dimitri y Alec ellos venían desde Suiza los habíamos visto en par de ocasiones pero esta vez traían atractiva compañía.

Los primos de Rose habían traído a un amigo de la universidad llamado Félix que estudiaban juntos y prácticamente ya terminaban la carrera, además de estar con unos amigos de los Ángeles, James era rubio muy atractivo, Jacob que era moreno y de cabello corto, muy musculoso. ¡Nada mal! Y Paul con casi el mismo aspecto que Jacob pero rasgos de la cara más suaves.

-Espero que no haya problema en que hayamos venido todos prima. Le dijo Dimitri a Rose.

-Por supuesto que no!!! Le dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. Dijo Alice y se fue con Rose por algo de tomar.

-Con que ese es Dimitri, el primo de Rose no está nada mal para ser rubio. Dijo Mery a lo que Mary y yo que estábamos cerca nos reímos.

Luego llegaron Alice y Rose con algunas botellas de vodka y hielo y tomamos un poco para refrescarnos y celebrar.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que ese tal Jacob esta babeando por ti. Me dijo Mary.

-No está nada mal. Le conteste.

-Hola! Dijo Jacob al acercarse

-Hola! Le conteste y ya estaba sola o sea las chicas se habían largado lejos.

-Me llamo Jacob y soy de acá de Los Ángeles. Y tú eres Bella no?

-Si eso escuche. Le dije tomando mi trago.

-Me encanta tu tatuaje, no pude evitar verlo cuando bailaste.

-Gracias!

-Tengo este. Dijo subiéndose la manga de la camisa para enseñarme el que llevaba en su hombre ¡Fuertes hombros!

Jacob era de apariencia peligrosa, tan fuerte, de cabello corto muy negro, muy alto, de estructura tonificada, de piel morena rojiza, ya estaba finalizando su carrera de leyes, estaba muy interesado en mi, cuando me dijo el nombre de su padre supe que tenía dinero de sobra aunque nunca me lo había topado, me aclaro que no era de andar en muchas fiestas ni cosas así que a sus 23 años eran contadas las veces que había salido de fiesta en la ciudad, cuando los chicos anunciaron que se irían intercambiamos números y quedo en llamarme para que saliéramos cosa que me gusto.

-Primera vez que intercambiamos números sin habernos acostado. Dije tirándome en el sofá.

-Ok ya entendimos te gusto y no quiso nada… Eso de la Bella rechazada está de moda. Comento burlonamente Rose.

-Cállate estúpida Zorra!!!.. Le dije obstinada.

-Bueno creo que la falta de sexo hoy les afecto a todas, luego practicamos mas. Dijo Mery tomando su bolso y sus llaves del audi. –Bueno me voy a ver con Luckas…. Mmmm adiós primita! Le dijo la rubia a Rose por cómo había estado pegada de Dimetri toda la tarde y el por supuesto no puso resistencia.

-Yo igual me voy, Ryan ya está llegando y no quiero hacerlo esperar. Dijo Mary

-Oh! Por dios por lo menos límpiate la boca de los besos que te diste con James. Le dije.

-En serio? Dijo volviéndose hacia el espejo para arreglarse.

-Perras!!! Estoy normal. Dijo a lo que todas reímos y tomo su bolso y se largo al escuchar la corneta.

-Ya me voy, Kate te llevo? Pregunte.

-No Alice me va a dejar en casa de Bratt. Me comento, luego de despedirme, encendí un cigarrillo y conduje hasta la casa, al llegar agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran para oler que apestaba a cigarro.

Una vez más se me había pasado la semana ignorando las llamadas de Edward, tantas peleas, tanto drama ya me agobiaban con el aunque si ese era el precio que debía pagar por el buen sexo que intercambiábamos valía la pena.

Ya era viernes y me toco despedir a Matt que se iría con el equipo de futbol a un partido amistoso y se alojarían en las afueras de la ciudad por el fin de semana el entrenador exigió que las porristas no fueran, ya que éramos distracción y solo era un partido amistoso de practica así que no era necesario.

Me aliste poniéndome un conjunto de encaje negro de ropa interior con un jeans de tubo negro y un suéter de cierre en el medio morado y zapatillas del mismo color para salir a un café con Jacob, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el lugar, me puse mis gafas y conduje hasta el centro, al llegar Jacob también bajaba de su auto.

-Hola! Dije al acercarme.

-Hola! Contesto arrinconándome entre su auto y sus musculosos brazos para darme un beso, su lengua recorría mi boca libremente y yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda.

-Mmm… Entramos? Le dije tomando su mano para entrar al café.

Jacob era muy tierno, llevábamos la semana saliendo y las cosas no habían pasado de besos por supuesto sabia de la existencia de Matt pero guardaba la esperanza de que gracias a las ausencias de Matt el podría esperar en el banco de suplentes y que lo despediría y lo tomaría a él como primera opción para ser mi nuevo novio, no podía evitar pensar en Edward y nuestro "trato" de no andar con mas nadie pero ya el era historia lo odiaba por tener novia y ser un imbécil y si nunca Matt que era mi novio había sido impedimento para follar con todos los hombres de la ciudad menos lo era él.

El café era bastante amplio, nos ubicamos en el nexo que daba con vista al centro de la ciudad, al aire libre en una mesa amplia para cuatro personas ya que allí no había para mesa para dos.

-Disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Dijo Jacob mientras yo probaba mi café con vainilla.

-Yo igual. Le dije sonriendo y nos dimos un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola Bella! escuche que dijo una voz cerca de mí que en realidad no necesitaba que subiera la vista para confirmar quien era.

-Hola… Le dije separándome como si nada de Jacob.

-No nos presentas a tu amigo? Pregunto Edward viéndome divertido de seguro por mi expresión, y él iba de mano de Heidy.

-Jacob él es Edward Cullen y su novia Heidy. Le señale y Jacob se paro para darles la mano.

-Nos podemos sentar con ustedes? Pregunto Edward a lo que yo rodee mis ojos.

-Claro. Dijo Jacob y todos tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus bebidas.

-Cullen, me dijiste que tu apellido?

-Si! Le confirmo Edward.

-Mi papa tiene varios negocios con tu familia, nuestro apellido es Black.

-Claro! Le contesto Edward y sonrió al darse cuenta que ya se conocían. –Bella pero que mal educada no dijiste su apellido.

-No lo creí relevante. Le dije sacando mi Iphone de la cartera.

-Pues fíjate que si lo era, por cierto Bella juega muy bien al voleibol. Dijo tomándose su café.

-Bueno apenas nos estamos conociendo aun no conozco esa faceta de ella solo sé que baila excelente. Le contesto Jacob inocente de la trampa de Edward.

-Pero tú no eres entonces con el que Bella estaba el domingo que jugamos al voly… Agrego la estúpida de Heidy viendo que yo jugaba con mi Iphone en las manos.

-Por supuesto que no hemos ido al club, apenas nos estamos conociendo, como dije antes. Le contesto él.

-Ya veo! Dijo ella algo incomoda.

-Dijiste que baila excelente eso si no lo sabíamos. De seguro tú ya la viste bailar… Comento Edward y yo sabía a qué venía su comentario.

-Nos conocimos mientras yo bailaba, así que fue lo primero que me vio haciendo. Le dije para ver como su cara se enrojecía y sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

-Claro Bella practicaba en casa de la prima de un amigo su rutina de porristas y al terminar de bailar las aplaudimos ya que las vimos bailar sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Ah! Claro porristas. Dijo Edward terminando su café para pedir otro al instante.

-Bella me encanta tu telé nuevo? Pregunto Heidy.

-Es solo un teléfono, no duro mucho con ellos. Le dije.

-Quisiera uno así, lo compraste en otro estado?

-Acá mismo, en la tienda Iphone's del centro comercial. Le conteste extrañada por sus estúpidas preguntas.

-Iphone's… Dijo mientras tragaba grueso y asentía.

-Y ustedes como se conocieron? Le pregunto Jacob.

-En la universidad. Contesto Edward.

-Edward era el mejor de la clase al igual que yo pero me saque unas cuantas notas malas para que el aceptara ser mi tutor y me diera clases privadas, al darse cuenta de todo lo que teníamos en común y de mi rápido aprendizaje se enamoro perdidamente de mi.

-Tuviste que hacer todo eso para poder acercarte y que te pelara? Le pregunte con burla.

-Obvio… Todas eran unas zorras tras él, yo debía mostrarle mi potencial, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que ZORRAS es lo que sobra aquí. Dijo casi que escupiendo las palabras.

-Que te puedo decir, estoy muy joven aun para preocuparme por eso. Le dije guardando mi teléfono de nuevo en la cartera. –Si me disculpan, voy al baño. Dije parándome de la mesa.

En el baño moje un poco mi cara y la seque, era frustrante ver a Edward con su novia de nuevo en menos de una semana pero el parecía disfrutarlo, retoque mi maquillaje y respire profundo para salir de nuevo a mi infierno personal.

-Voy! Dije al escuchar que tocaron la puerta, guarde rápido las cosas en mi cartera y abrí la puerta y sentí como me taparon la boca y me empujaron hacia adentro de nuevo.

-Por ese estúpido es que no me contestas las llamadas, ni nos hemos visto todos estos días? Pregunto Edward visiblemente enojado.

-Ja ja ja! No me digas que estas celoso? Le pregunte a Edward mientras soltaba una gran carcajada en su cara.

-Yo celoso? Eso jamás. Solo que tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

-A ver… Yo soy una niña aun para entender de acuerdos. Le dije recordando como él me había llamado "niña".

Edward me tomo bruscamente por los brazos para besarme salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua sin aviso en mi boca. –Nos vemos en media hora en el departamento. Dijo con sus labios contra los míos.

-Estoy con Jacob y tú con Heidy, así que olvídalo. Le dije alejándome.

-No me importa cómo te vas a deshacer de él, te quiero ver en media hora sino sabes que soy capaz de irte a buscar a donde estés.

-Eres imposible. Ve deshaciéndote de tu noviecita entonces. Le dije acercándome a la puerta para salir.

-Perfecto. Dijo sonriendo de lado. –Anda tu ahorita salgo yo, dije que iba a recibir una llamada importante me dijo a lo que yo asentí.

-Y Edward? Pregunte al llegar a la mesa.

-Pensé que estaban juntos. Dijo Heidy a lo que sentí mi cara empalidecer.

-Bromeo Bella! dijo ella riendo. –Fue a recibir una llamada, ya sabes negocios.

-Claro…. Entiendo. Le dije. –Jake ya quiero irme si no te importa.

-Bueno está bien esperemos que llegue Edward para despedirnos. Dijo Jacob mientras ya Edward se nos acercaba.

-Ya nos vamos! Un placer Cullen. Dijo Jacob mientras le estrechaba la mano a Edward.

-Lo mismo digo un placer! Dijo Edward mientras yo tomaba el brazo libre de Jacob y me despedí de ellos con una mueca.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos, esta gente no me deja en paz. Escuche que Edward se quedo diciéndole a Heidy y ella se quejaba.

-Y a donde me vas a llevar? Pregunto Jacob pegándome a su cuerpo en el estacionamiento.

-Hoy… A ninguna parte, voy a ver a una amiga es que de verdad no me acordaba.

-Bien… Pero nos vemos mañana? Pregunto dándome un beso.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana. Le dije terminando el beso y me fui a mi auto para conducir hasta el departamento de Edward.

Al llegar como siempre el vigilarte me dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas y me estacione donde siempre, como a los 10 minutos llego Edward en su volvo plateado y se estaciono al lado de mi auto.

-Lindo auto!!!... Señalo al bajarse.

-Gracias, no puedo decir lo mismo de tuyo. Le comente bajándome de mi convertible negro a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y nos fuimos al ascensor.

-Dime rápido que quieres? Le dije al entrar al pent house.

-Terminar con la conversación que empezamos en el café. Me dijo lanzando las llaves a algún lado.

-Estoy harto de tus juegos Bella, olvidaste nuestro acuerdo en menos de una semana te he visto desfilar con un poco de imbéciles deberías dejar de ser tan zorra!

_PAFF… PAFF…! _Ese fue el sonido de par de cachetadas que le di a Edward por llamarme así, el no tenía derecho.

-Sabes que Edward? Si lo soy o no ese no es tu problema, tú me conociste así y si no quieres seguir conmigo deja de llamarme entonces.

-Ah! Es que no quieres estar más conmigo? Me pregunto riéndose con amargura.

-No lo sé, a mi me da igual. Le dije y Edward comenzó a besarme, su lengua paso de estar en mi boca a yo meter la mía en su boca, llevando mis manos a su desordenado cabello y atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

-Dime si el perro de Jacob te besa… así? O el imbécil de tu novio…? Preguntaba Edward mientras bajaba el cierre de mi suéter y dejaba al descubierto mi brasier.

-Ahora yo te voy a preguntar lo mismo. Dije lanzándolo al sofá y quintándole el saco negro que llevaba y su suéter gris para luego ir mordiendo su pecho hasta llegar al broche de sus vaqueros y quitarlos también.

-Deja que yo te to… que… Dijo entre jadeos mientras yo me arrodille entre sus piernas y termine de quitar mi suéter y mi brasier.

-Todo lo voy a hacer yo! Le dije separándome de el sonriéndole maliciosamente, y comencé a menear mis caderas de un lado a otro bajando mis braguitas e introduciendo mis dedos en mi vagina, acariciando el clítoris con mis dedos y con mi mano libre acariciaba mis pechos, me senté frente a Edward sin nada de ropa y abrí mis piernas y comencé a meter y a sacar dos dedos de mi vagina mientras veía como él se despojaba de sus bóxers para dejar libre su erección y disfrutaba al verme, jugué con mis dedos por toda mi área genital, introduciéndolos hasta mi punto G, pasándolo por mi clítoris con una de mis manos me abría aun mas y con la otra seguía frotándome con movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo y circulares mis caderas comenzaron a menearse frenéticamente y logre acabar usando mis manos saque uno de mis dedos y los lamí y le ofrecí el otro a Edward quien paso su lengua como si probara un delicioso dulce.

Con Edward recostado del sofá, me deslice hasta quedar frente a su erección y frotarla con mis dedos húmedos y comenzar a lamerlo y colocar mis dedos índice y pulgar en forma de aro alrededor de su pene mientras lo chupaba.

-HAAAAA! Gritaba él y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se viniera.

-Ed… ward!!! Gemí para estimularlo aun más con mi voz.

-Belll…a! ah! Ah! AH!!! AHH! Gritaba mientras yo seguía en lo mío…

-Bella voy a…! AH! Decía entre jadeos.

-Córrete para mí! Le ordené.

Edward acato mis órdenes y lo hizo inundando mi boca son su sabor y yo lo absorbí por completo y me separe del para ver su cara de sexo, sudada, su cabello con mechones para todos lados y su respiración agitada me eche a un lado de el lamiendo mis labios.

-Pequeña pervertida te lo tragaste! Dijo abriendo sus ojos y recuperando el aliento.

-Admítelo eso te excita aun más! Le dije y él se lanzo sobre mí para comenzar a lamer mis pechos y a succionarlo con sus deliciosos labios mientras ya sentía su deliciosa nueva erección rozar mi centro.

-Te dije que yo haría todo hoy! Le dije poniéndome sobre él.

Edward estaba recostado del sofá y yo sobre él haciendo movimientos circulares y aumentando el rito sobre él, el tenia sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas, con la ayuda de sus manos y gracias a mi flexibilidad subí mis piernas hasta sus hombros mientras él me enterraba contras sus caderas con fuerza para alcanzar juntos el máximo nivel de placer.

-AY!!!.... Bella ASI!!! BELLAAAAA! Gritaba mientras se venía aun dentro de mí.

Así me eche a un lado del sofá, con las piernas aun temblorosas, teníamos nuestros cuerpos chorreando sudor, el más delicioso sudor de placer.

-Bella? Me hablo Edward pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Mmm?... Le dije.

-No nos protegimos. Dijo con algo de preocupación.

-No soy idiota Edward, yo me cuido con la píldora y nunca olvido poner los preservativos pero de verdad es primera vez que me dejo llevar.

-Igual me pasa a mi "me deje llevar". Dijo acariciando mi cabello y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, con nuestros cuerpos aun desnudos y abrazados después de nuestro encuentro sexual.

* * *

**HOLA CHIKS!!! BUENO CHIKS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP... MUY PRONTO VENDRA EL DRAMA ASI KE VALLAN PREPARANDOLOS KILNEX O LAS CAJA DE PAÑUELOS JAJAJA!!!!! Y BUENO DECIRLES KE MUY PRONTO LES ESTAREMOS ANUNCIANDO UNA PEKEÑA SORPRESA...**

**MIENTRAS COMENTEN KE TAL EL CAP????**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**MARY Y MERY  
**


	9. ALTOS Y BAJOS

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene escenas fuertes, y los que van a serguir van a seguir despues de este van acompañados de mucho drama y escenas muy especificadas, si hay alguien que no les guste este tipo de lectura por favor abstengase de leer para evitar diferencias de opinion, y a las mentes perovertidas ke si les guste pues aki esta el cap..._**

**_los personajes le perteneces a S.M. nosotras solo jugamos con ellos OOC  
_**

* * *

**"ALTOS Y BAJOS"**

**BELLA POV**

Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos como 15 veces en todo ese tiempo, bueno exagero pero si la mitad de eso, con el me sentía como si no pudiera saciarme como si tener su cuerpo una vez y otra vez y tras otra vez no fuera suficiente, como se separa el sexo de las emociones si todo eso va directo a tu cerebro y el envía la orden al corazón, cuando te entrelazas tanto con una persona es difícil decir "es solo sexo" el y yo éramos algo más.

-Tienes hambre? Pregunto Edward luego de que nos bañáramos.

-Sip! Conteste poniéndome su camisa blanca únicamente para cubrirme.

-Bueno vístete para que salgamos a comer. Me ordeno.

-Mmmm… No creo que sea buena idea salir… Juntos…

-Tienes razón, voy a un restaurant que queda cerca por comida china. Mmmm te gusta?

-Me encanta. Le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Vuelvo enseguida. Dijo sacando dinero de su cartera.

-Me traes pollo agridulce!!! Dije antes de que cerrara la puerta y me lance a cambiar el plasma por todos los canales.

Cuando Salí a la sala, me di cuenta que allí estaba la laptop de Edward y por supuesto no dude en revisarla, tenía su correo abierto y había recibido una invitación para la apertura de una nueva discoteca en el centro llamada "virginity" el jueves por la noche era la inauguración y el había confirmado que iría, otro un correo de mujeres desnudas de Emmett y un correo de un montón de gráficos de Jasper que de verdad todo parecía estar en chino, cerré la laptop y deje todo en su lugar, fui por mi vaso con agua y espere a Edward.

-Ya llegue Bella!!!...

-Tráeme la comida! Le dije desde el cuarto, entro con las bandejas de comida, los palitos y vino tinto.

-Yo quería una gaseosa. Dije cuando me dio el vino.

-Ten tu pollo agridulce, shop suey y lumpias y eso se acompaña de vino. Dijo y comenzamos a comer sobre la cama como si tuviéramos un picnic.

-Comételo!!! Exclamo Edward mientras me abría la boca.

-YAAA! No quiero más! Le decía haciéndole a un lado los palitos que sostenían un pedacito de pollo, mientras reía y caí en la cama y Edward encima de mí haciendo a un lado la comida y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, enredando mis manos en su cabello y apresándolo contra mi cuerpo, Edward quito mi camisa o mejor dicho su camisa que era mi única prenda de vestir y comenzó a desvestirse y a besarme desde mi boca bajando por mi quijada siguiendo a mi cuello y clavícula y detenerse a besarme los senos y dar besitos en mi abdomen para ir llegando a mi centro y comenzar a lamerlo y hacerme soltar jadeos.

Luego de un rato de darme el mejor sexo oral del mundo como solo el sabia Edward se introdujo en mi haciendo gritar y por el brusco jalón pero al comenzar a movernos era como si recibiría una anestesia y todo se trasformaba en placer entre los movimientos, nuestro recorrido por las mejores posiciones, los gritos, gruñidos, jadeos y hasta aullidos eran muestra de nuestro buen entendimiento sexual.

-Porque te viste?

-Mmmm…. Porque me voy. Le dije como si no fuese obvio.

-Pensé que pasaríamos la noche juntos. Dijo removiéndose el cabello.

Me quede viendo su sexy carita post-coito y luego le contesté.-No seas iluso Edward, me voy a mi casa. Le dije terminando de subir el cierre de mi suéter.

-Bueno yo te acompaño. Dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-No es necesario. Acaso crees que es la primera vez que ando sola por la ciudad?

-Me imagino que no, pero esta noche estabas conmigo y a mí me da la gana de acompañarte.

-He andado sola y conducido sola siempre.

-Ya te dije que yo te escolto, maldición eres tan testaruda. Gruño terminándose de poner sus vaqueros.

-Como quieras Edward. Le dije saliendo de la habitación y asegurándome de azotar muy duro la puerta.

Edward me alcanzo y de verdad condujo tras de mí todo el camino hasta mi casa.

-Y bien ya ves llegue bien… Mmmm…. Ya te puedes ir. Le dije cuando me baje de mi auto frente a mi casa y fui hasta su ventanilla.

-Bella podrías devolverme el suéter azul que te llevaste de mi departamento.

-Que estupidez es un simple suéter. Le comente.

-Es un regalo… De Heidy y me ha estado preguntando por él. Dijo casi en un susurro, no dije nada y entre a mi casa por el estúpido suéter que estaba en mi closet y baje para dárselo por supuesto mis padres no estaban en casa.

-Aquí tienes el maldito suéter, se me hacia raro tan amabilidad de tu parte como siempre dañas todo al final eres un imbécil Edward!.. Le dije aventándole el suéter en la cara.

-Bella te dije la verdad, y si es por el suéter te regalo uno igual después. Dijo bajándose del auto.

-Ja! Crees que me hace falta un suéter. No seas ridículo Cullen, ahora lárgate de mi casa.

-No estoy en tu casa, esto que yo sepa es el frente de tu casa.

-El estado me da derecho a decir que todo lo que este mil metros a la redonda de mi casa me pertenece si me da la gana idiota .¡LARGATE! le grite y el entro de nuevo a su auto y se lago arrancado bruscamente.

Así paso el fin de semana y seguí saliendo con Jake, aunque sin sexo las cosas no pasaban del beso y el manoseo entre nosotros, ya para el lunes llego Matt de su viaje con el equipo de futbol y por supuesto a la salida del colegio tuvimos nuestro encuentro intimo en su auto, con el era fácil me dejaba tomar el control y la verdad tampoco es que era el más potente cuando de sexo se trataba o era que ya me fatigaba un poco.

-Bella vamos al centro comercial. Nos acompañas? Me pregunto Alice y como estaba algo aburrida ese martes no me quedo de otra íbamos todas incluyendo a Mary, Kate y Mery.

-Bella andas algo distraída. Se quejo Rose mientras veíamos unos vestidos.

-No es nada. Le dije.

-Edward te ha llamado?

-No seas tan zorra, el hecho que este desanimada no tiene que ver con Edward, me ha llamado y he ignorado sus llamadas.

-Quizás Bella esta en sus días Rose déjala en paz. Le dijo Mery y se lo agradecí mentalmente.

-Pero si esta en sus días, que se emborrache o no sé. Parloteaba Alice.

-Adivinen? Chicas… dijo Kate mientras se veía en el espejo como le quedaba un vestido.

-A ver cuenta? Le pidió Mary.

-Resulta que Paul me invito a la inauguración de una discoteca el jueves se llama virginity deberíamos ir todas con ellos.

-No sería mala idea, James me encanta. Dijo Mary.

-Dijiste discoteca virginity? Le pregunte recordando el e-mail que Edward tenia.

-Si eso dije. Porque?

-Por supuesto que estaremos allí. Dije sonriendo por primera vez durante la salida.

-Oh! Ya tengo que escoger algo para ese día… Ya que iré con Dimitri aunque es rubio me entra una calentura de pensar en el. Decía Mery.

-Ok Mery estás hablando de mi primo y créeme que no quiero escuchar esas cosas.

Mery soltó una sonora carcajada antes de contestarle.-Eso que no te he dicho las maravillas que hace. Y todas reimos.

Luego de comprar nos fuimos a comer a Mcdonald's y de allí a casa, pues de verdad tenia tarea que hacer y si bien no era la mejor estudiante ya que no era una "cerebrito" con inteligencia innata tampoco era una descerebrada, solo era una estudiante promedio a veces pensaba que si era inteligente porque ni estudiaba y manejaba bien los parciales tal vez mi buena memoria por fin ayudaba en algo útil.

El jueves desayune con mis padres y les avise que pasaría la noche en casa de Alice practicando algunas rutinas y estudiando para un examen así que metí el equipaje de mano en mi auto y puse el motor en marcha, cuando salimos del colegio nos fuimos todas a casa de Alice a arreglarnos y alistar nuestras identificaciones falsas.

Me vestí con un short negro muy cortito y una blusa de mangas cortas blanca ya accesorios y zapatos altos dorados un maquillaje entre negro dorado y mi cabello suelto, Rose y Mery iban con vestidos muy cortitos negros, Alice y Mery llevaban falda y blusas de tiras y Kate un short rojo de blusa en negro. Cuando estuvimos listas llegaron los chicos, los primos de Rose y los amigos con los que se quedaban en una limosina de modelo Hummer color negra, por dentro era muy amplia con muy cómodas butacas además de bebidas, música y tragos prácticamente allí comenzaba la fiesta.

-Estas hermosa!!! Exclamo Jacob llevando la mano a mis muslos.

-Gracias. Le dije mientras lo besaba camino a la discoteca.

Todas nos bajamos con nuestras respectivas parejas de la noche y buscaron a Paul en la lista y por supuesto aparecía y el dijo que nos había invitado a todos, se aseguraron de revisar las identificaciones y aunque los primos de Rose Alec y Dimitri si eran mayores de edad al igual que los demás nosotras no lo éramos pero teníamos muy buenas identificaciones falsas.

Al entrar el lugar estaba muy prendido, al cruzar la pista de baile estaba la barra y luego las escaleras para ir al siguiente piso donde estaban ubicadas las mesas, nos ubicamos en una gran mesa y vi en la pista a Emmett bailando con Tanya pero no ubique ni a Jasper ni a Emmett.

-Bueno vamos a divertirnos!!! Exclamo Dimitri y todos nos desaparecimos a la pista de baile.

-Quiero tomar!!! Le dije a Jacob mientras bailábamos y nos fuimos hasta la barra.

-Me da una cerveza y no se algún trago fuerte. Le pedí al cantinero. –Tú no vas a pedir nada? Le pegunte a Jacob.

-Pensé que ya habías pedido por mí.

-Lo siento cariño, la cerveza es para mí sed y el trago para comenzar a prenderme. Le dije cosa que lo hizo reír y pidió una cerveza.

-Aquí tienen su cerveza y este trago se llama "Kriptonita". Me dijo el cantinero.

-Gracias, y que tiene? Pregunte tomándome toda la cerveza.

-Es vodka, piña colada y licor de menta.

-Mmm… Delicioso. Dije al beberlo. –Dame tres más de "kriptonita".

-Uno para ti. Dije dándole un trago a Jacob y tomando los otros dos para mí.

-Te dije que no tomo y si sigo tu ritmo en menos de dos minutos me estaría muriendo. Me dijo al oído y lleve mis manos hasta su cuello para besarlo.

_-Por eso odio venir a estos lugares, esa niña que se cree para pegarse de tu cuerpo!!! Gritaba una voz alterada cerca de nosotros._

_-Pero María, mi amor ella está con su novio solo bailamos una canción._

_-Cállate!!! Y nos vamos. Esa y que niña es una zorra además ese no es con el que estaba en el club es otro. _Dijo ella mientras se alejaban de la barra, eran Jasper y su novia que de seguro discutían por Alice esa diablilla seguro no se había contenido_._

-Me da un Whisky y un Cosmopolitan. Pidió Edward acercándose a la barra.

-Nos volvemos a ver. Le dije mientras Jacob me tenía tomada por la cintura.

-Al parecer frecuentamos los mismos sitios. Dijo al verme y sus ojos casi eran rojos de furia al verme con el de nuevo.

-Debería llevarle uno de estos a tu novia. Le dije señalando mi trago.

-No creo que quiera emborracharse.

-Sí y lo mismo deberías pensar tu Bella. Comento Jacob cosa que me hizo enojar un poco.

-No me digas que hacer. Le dije.

-Bueno aquí están mis tragos, que sigan disfrutando su noche. Dijo Edward escupiendo las palabras y alejándose. Vi como le daba el trago a su novia y se besaban, para luego bailar otra vez allí pedí dos tragos mas y me lance a la pista con Jacob a bailar o mejor dicho a besarnos y prácticamente tener sexo allí con la ropa.

-CAMBIO DE PAREJA….! Anuncio el D.J. entre una vuelta y otra, di a los brazos de James, el rubio que no estaba nada mal que andaba con Mary solo sonreímos y bailamos menos de una canción porque volvieron a anunciar cambio de pareja y di varias vueltas mientras reí por efectos del alcohol y sentí como unos brazos me aprendían unos brazos ya conocidos.

-Baila conmigo, como si fuera él. Me pidió hablándome al oído.

-ACASO ERES MASOQUISTA? Le pregunte gritando por la música.

-Solo hazlo. Dijo apretando mis caderas contra las de él y comenzamos a bailar, podía sentir su olor inundar mis pulmones y el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones.

-Aléjate, tu novia nos puede ver. Le dije al oído, pero ella bailaba con otro hombre.

-Te necesito! Me dijo Edward y me aleje de él para verlo anunciaron el cambio de pareja de nuevo y perdí de vista a Edward y Jacob me encontró y me tomo por la cintura.

-Vamos a sentarnos. Me dijo a lo que yo asentí y lo acompañe.

En la mesa había Tequila y por supuesto no dude en lanzarme varias copas y besar mucho a Jacob pero imaginaba otra piel y otros labios no los de él.

-Voy al baño. Le dije a Jacob y ya estaba bastante mareada.

-Te acompaño. Dijo en tono preocupado.

-SHHHH! Le dije poniendo mi dedo en sus labios. –Tú me esperas aquí. Le dije mientras me alejaba.

Luego de mojar mi cara, ya me sentía mejor era resistente al alcohol pero estaba abusando para trata de llevar las cosas mejor.

-QUEEEEE? DIABLOS!!! Grite cuando me agarraron violentamente por la cintura.

-QUE TE PASA??? Le grite al ver que era Edward.

-Te la estas pasando muy bien con el perro ese? Pregunto cuando me arrastro hasta una esquina sola.

-Que te pasa Edward no me estés celando, ese papel no te queda y no lo llames perro. Le dije.

-Acaso ya te acostaste con él? Pregunto.

-Con quien yo me acueste Edward Cullen no es tu maldito problema… Estas enfermoooo!

-La enferma aquí eres tu Bella, eres una maniática, adicta al sexo… Mmmm… Como le dicen… ¡NINFOMA! Eso es lo que tú eres estas de psicólogo, no que de psicologo ya debe tratarte es un psiquiatra.

-CALLATE!!! Le grite intentando darle una gran bofetada pero el atajo mi brazo en el aire.

-AH! Es que quieres las cosas por las malas, a ti lo que te gusta es que te usen, que te cojan, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer contigo. Dijo forcejeando con mis brazos para besarme y miles de imágenes y recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, su rostro, su olor y como me hizo sentir como una basura, trataba de detener a Edward pero mi voz salía rota e inaudible, el seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras que alguna vez me dijeron _"tu cuerpo es olo para satisfacer a los hombres" "solo yo tengo derecho en tu cuerpo"_, asco, en este momento sentía asco, la ira me salio del pecho y por fin tuve el coraje para gritarle a Edward.

-BASTA!!! Le grite a Edward pero ya mis ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas y mi voz salio algo histérica por los recuerdos que él había removido,

-Bella!!!.... dijo dejando de forcejear y me abrazo al ver mi rostro confuso y lleno de lágrimas. –Yo lo sient… Iba a comenzar a pedir disculpas pero preferí correr y dejarlo allí.

-Bella dónde estabas? Casi me meto al baño de mujeres a buscarte! Exclamo Jacob al verme.

-Has visto a las chicas? Le pregunte como si no me hubiese dicho nada.

-Por allá están Alice y Rose. Dijo señalándolas y las vi a los lejos. –Bella qué demonios te paso allá adentro? Pregunto deteniéndome mientras que caminaba hacia a las chicas.

-Lo siento Jake. Fue lo único que le dije y me fui.

Al llegar a la mesa las chicas estaban con sus respectivas parejas de la noche y nos alejamos un poco para hablar.

-Pero Bella no por eso te tienes que ir, Edward es un imbécil. Por lo menos vete con Jacob. Me dijo Rose al contarle lo sucedido.

-No quiero irme con ningún chico, me disculpan con él. Pero de verdad quiero estar sola. Les dije haciendo una mueca y me fui de lugar, genial, no había traído mi estúpido auto.

Tuve que esperar como media hora el taxi que llame, cosa que era buena así podía llorar libremente por las malditas cosas que solo pasaban en mi estúpida vida.

Cuando por fin llego el taxi le indique que me llevara a la colina y tomo el rumbo hacia mi casa, el estúpido ruido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos, conteste por inercia sin mirar la pantalla.

-Alo?.... Dije y la voz del otro lado para mi desgracia la conocía perfectamente.

-Que quieres ahora?

-Edward déjame en paz vale? Ya estoy harta. Le dije de manera cortante, pero de una manera u otra me convenció.

-Vamos al centro ya no vamos a la colina. Le dije al taxista al colgar la llamada, Edward me había dicho lo mucho que lo sentía y no me resistí una parte de mi deseaba tanto estar con él y que sus manos viajaran por mi cuerpo.

Al llegar al edificio, llame a Edward para que bajara por mí al lobby pero me activo el ascensor desde arriba para no bajar.

Al llegar al pent house, Edward había dejado la puerta entreabierta y entre de una vez.

-Edward! Grite al entrar y no verlo.

-Aquí! Dijo desde la cocina, estaba sentado en una silla del comedor cerca de la cocina con todo su pecho desnudo y solo una toalla blanca amarrada en la cintura y sostenía un vasito pequeño de whisky.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Dijo al verme.

-Yo también. Le comente sin ganas.

Edward dejo su whisky en la mesa y se acerco para abrazarme protectoramente. –Lo siento. Articulo para después besarme, deslice mis manos por su pecho para deshacer el nudo de toalla y dejarla completamente desnudo para mi, él quería sexo y yo también esa parte de nuestros instintos no podíamos ponerla en duda.

-Con respecto a la escena de la disco… Olvídala, no fue nada. Le dije recordando que llore frente a él cuando los recuerdos me invadieron, el me vio de manera extraña y quiso preguntarme pero lo calle con mis besos.

-Eres bueno para deshacerte de tu noviecita. Le comente aun con los labios pegados de los suyos.

Soltó un bajo gruñido y se separo un poco de mi. –Soy bueno para todo. Me dijo soltando su retorcida risa y ¡¡JODER!! Allí comencé a besarlo con fiereza.

el comenzó a quitar mi blusa y luego mi short, para dejarme en mi diminuta tanguita y sostén, yo fui besando su boca y su mentón para después lamer sus pezones y acariciarlos con mi lengua ya mis manos tocaban su creciente pene y lo acariciaban de arriba abajo y lleve mi boca hasta él para introducirlo lentamente en mi boca y comenzar a chuparlo y con la yema de mis dedos acariciaba suavemente la bolsita de sus testículos eso no lo hacía mucho pero si sabía que le encantaba a los hombres.

-AHHH! Belllaaaaa! ASI! NO PARES! Decía con voz distorsionada agarrando del mesón de la cocina, esta vez no lo deje que acabara quería alargar el pacer.

-Hrahrahar! Gruño Edward cuando deje de hacerle sexo oral y me dio un tirón hacia el mesón y quito bruscamente mi sostén y comenzó a lamer uno de mis senos y a acariciar el otro y después comenzó a darle pellizcos al que tenía en su mano y a mordisquear el que tenía en su boca eche mi cabeza hacia atrás producto del placer que me causaba.

Edward rasgo mi pequeña tanga con sus dientes. –AH! AH! Gritaba por lo excitante que era que rompiera mis tanguitas y comenzaba a adentrar dos de sus dedos en mi centro los sacaba y los metía y sentía como la humedad comenzaba a llegar.

-Edwar….. ED!!! HAHAHAHA! Gritaba, gemía cuando el dejaba sus dedos adentro y con su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris y lo agarraba entre sus dientes muy suavemente.-YAAA! PARA! Le grite cuando me sentía venir pero a el no le importa y seguía haciendo su excelente trabajo para lamer toda mi humedad.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo. Le dije cuando se para de nuevo frente a mí y froto su pene para ponerlo más duro a un.

-SIIII! ASI NO PARES! Grite cuando se metió en mi de un tirón y comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas contra el otro, aferraba mis uñas de su espalda dejando marcas, el me besaba y apretaba mis pechos.

-Ven… Dijo saliendo de mí para bajarme del mesón y llevarme hasta la silla, Edward se sentó y me tomo de las caderas para ponerme de espaldas a él.

-Así que quieres jugar. Le dije viendo por sobre mi hombro y me senté sobre el dándole la espalda me agache por completo y me balanceaba sobre su pene, me estabilice apoyando mis manos hasta su rodilla para sostenerme mientras me movía sobre él.

-ERES DELICIOSA! SIGUE ASI! Decía en un tono bastante alto cerca de mi oído y aprovechaba para lamerlo y me lanzaba hacia el oprimiendo mis pechos con cada mano.

-AHHH! QUIER….S QUIERES MATARME? Le pregunte cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris y mordisqueaba mi nuca.

Edward gritaba de placer al mismo tiempo que me restregaba contra él y se corría maravillosamente dentro de mí, y sentía como mis paredes se estrechaban indicando que llegaba junto a él.

Luego de tener sexo prácticamente en cada rincón del departamento, Edward y yo finalmente nos dormimos, desnudos en su habitación.

Me desperté y la claridad me cegó, al buscar mi teléfono vi que ya pasaban las diez de la mañana. –DEMONIOS!!! Era viernes y no había ido a clases por supuesto como no estaba Alice para despertarme como siempre lo hacíamos después de una fiesta me quede dormida.

-Que sucede…. Ven acuéstate conmigo de nuevo. Dijo Edward jalándome a acostarme a su lado de nuevo.

-Me quede dormida y no fui al colegio. Le dije pegada a su cuerpo.

-Por dios es viernes, nadie va los viernes.

-Yo si debo ir, no puedo acumular faltas idiotas.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros y se paró de la cama, se puso su bóxer blanco y se removió el cabello con la mano.

-Que haces? Le pregunte cuando vi que removió un cuadro de la pared.

-Ya verás…

-Ohh!!! Pero si tenemos caja fuerte y demás! Le dije riendo mientras el ponía la clave.

-Ten esto! Dijo Edward lanzándome un par de pacas de billetes de 100 creo que había el sueldo anual de tres personas o hasta mas.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA AHORA? NO SOY UNA PROSTITUTA A LA QUE LE TIENES QUE PAGAR! Le grite lanzándole el dinero de vuelta y ya había cerrado la caja y volteaba para verme.

-No seas estúpida Bella, ese dinero es para que pasemos el fin de semana en las vegas! Qué te parece? Me dijo lanzándose a la cama de nuevo.

-Las vegas tu y yo?... A la ciudad del pecado?

-Exacto….Todo el fin de semana.

-Me parece genial!!! Exclame saltando de la cama.

-Te parece si le digo a Emmett y Jasper?...

-Por supuesto y yo le digo a Rose y Alice… Esto va a ser genial! Le dije montándome encima de él.

-Eso me imagino. Dijo besándome. –Pero nos vamos ya, llama a tus amigas y yo a mis hermanos. Enseguida Salí de la habitación y llame a las chicas, estaban en clases, pero como era viernes salíamos temprano, quedamos en que Emmett las pasaría buscando por la colina donde vivíamos.

-Todo listo, vístete para que desayunemos y nos vamos. Me dijo Edward.

-No, tengo que ir a mi casa por ropa.

-Compras allá Bella no seas molesta.

-Quiero llevar mi ropa, llévame a mi casa, no vamos a discutir. Le dije.

-Está bien vístete y vamos por tus cosas, y luego esperamos a Emmett aquí para irnos en su jeep.

-Y cabemos todos allí? Le pregunte.

-Por supuesto es una Hummer blanca. Dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Edward y yo nos detuvimos camino a mi casa en una cafetería, pero él se bajo por el desayuno y comimos en el auto mientras seguíamos nuestro camino.

-Bueno apúrate, estás segura que puedo quedarme aquí estacionado?...

-Por supuesto mis padres no están, se iban de viaje de todas maneras les dejare dicho con el servicio que no voy a estar por aquí. Quieres pasar?

-NO!!!

-Tranquilo Edward, te dije que no estaban mis padres y en fin sabes que me gustan las cosas arriesgadas.

-Pero yo prefiero morir de otra cosa y no de un disparo en la frente que me de tu padre. Dijo y lo bese antes de bajarme del auto.

-No me tardo. Le dije.

Al entrar a la casa subí a mi habitación, tome la maleta mediana de ruedas y comencé a lanzar varios juegos de trajes de baño, blusas, short de vestir, minifaldas, unas sandalias, varios accesorios, ropa interior que de seguro no traería de vuelta si Edward seguía rompiendo mis tanguitas termine metiendo mis cosas de aseo personal y tuve que empujar todo para pode cerrar la maleta ya que fui muy desordenada al tirar todo. En mi cartera me asegure de llevar efectivo y varias tarjetas que Charlie me había dado con cuentas a mi nombre.

-Listo. Le dije a Edward, mientras lanzaba la maleta en la parte de atrás del volvo.

-Bien vamos al departamento allá tengo todo lo que necesito.

Así nos fuimos de nuevo al departamento y ayude a Edward a guardar sus cosas mientras esperábamos a los demás. –Edward porque sacaste este dinero, porque no usas las tarjetas? Pregunte al recoger el dinero que había lanzado al piso.

-Mmm…. Lo que pasa es que si uso las tarjetas, Heidy puede ver mis movimientos a través de internet ella cree que yo no lo sé pero la verdad es que si.

-Como sea es una perra… O sea te espía. Le dije

-Ya no hablemos de eso. Vamos a disfrutar del fin de semana. Me dijo Edward mientras rozaba mis labios y cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Al bajar, subimos las maletas a la hummer y al subirme ya estaban mis amigas adentro, Emmett conducía y de copiloto iba Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo en la parte de atrás.

-Sabia que dirían que sí. Les dije al ver a las chicas.

-Bella… Qué bueno volver a verte. Dijo Emmett viéndome por el retrovisor.

-Lo mismo digo. Le conteste.

-Bueno ahora a disfrutar! Dijo Rose prendiendo el estéreo.

-Hay que poner reglas para el viaje. Dijo Jasper haciendo que todos lo abucharamos.

-Ya déjenme terminar, las regla es que no hay reglas. Y LO QUE SE HACE EN LAS VEGAS SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS!!!!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Dijimos todos emocionados, porque el fin de semana prometía.

* * *

**bueno chiks ke les parecio el cap...**

**bueno yo mery estuve 13 dias incapàcitada, salia de una y me metia en otra lo ultimo ke me dijeron es ke tenia indicios de bronkitis, sip imaginense pero ya todo esta bajo control, ya me recupere y ya voy a estar juiciosa actualizando todos los fics, disculpen si nos demoramos enserio no es nuestra intencion....**

**NOTICIA: Mary encontro a su Edward Cullen en la facultad de medicina jajaja!!! espero y no lo dejes escapar mary jeje!!!**

**bueno no siendo mas esperamos les haya gustado y un review no le hace daño a nadie...**

**las queremos..**

**Mary y Mery....  
**


	10. LO QUE SE HACE EN LAS VEGAS

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene escenas fuertes, mucho drama y escenas muy especificadas, si hay alguien que no les guste este tipo de lectura por favor abstengase de leer para evitar diferencias de opinion, y a las mentes perovertidas ke si les guste pues aki esta el cap..._**

**_los personajes le perteneces a S.M. nosotras solo jugamos con ellos OOC  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**  
"LO QUE SE HACE EN LAS VEGAS…"**

**BELLA POV**

El viaje a las vegas nos llevo unas horas, nos paramos un par de veces por cosas para picar y seguimos hacia el hotel, nos hospedamos en el place la suite era inmensa como el departamento, tenía desde cocina hasta una sala inmensa con jacuzzi allí a la vista.

Todas nos cambiamos nuestras ropas por bañadores y los chicos por short, así bajamos a comer en la piscina del hotel ya pasaban las 6 de la tarde, luego de eso nos bañamos en la piscina hasta que oscureció y prácticamente quedamos solos en la piscina y cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse calientes nos fuimos a la habitación.

-Hora de divertirnos!!! Exclamo Alice y comenzó a abrir el agua para el jacuzzi Rose se le unió y comenzaron a meterse con sus bañadores aun puestos

-Úneteles! Me dijo Edward a lo que me les uní y el agua se deslizaba por nuestros cuerpos mientras los chicos nos veían lujuriosamente y nos meneábamos de un lado a otro y comenzamos a desamarrar los bañadores.

-Ya deje que te vieran una vez, no abra más veces. Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-Ja! estas celoso de tus hermanos? No seas ridículo. Le dije.

Edward soltó un gruñido y nos fuimos hasta el gran sofá de la sala siguiente. –Cuando no te conocía no me importaba pero ahora eres mía. Dijo y lo ignore no quería discutirle, solo quería ser del.

Edward comenzó a quitar la pequeña parte de debajo de mi bañador y me deshice de su short para montarme encima de su miembro rápidamente ambos soltamos un sonido de dolor que luego con los movimientos se iban haciendo gruñidos de placer.

Edward se encontraba recostado ligeramente del sofá y yo estaba sobre el moviéndome en círculos con mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros, su cara de sexo hacia que me excitara aun mas, con sus ojos entre cerrados, sus jotitas de sudor y algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello sobre su rostro.

-Te… Gusta? Le gemí acercándome a su oído.

-Me… encanta… Tú me encantas. Dijo enterrando sus manos en mi espalda.

Tome un pedazo de su cuello entre mis labios y comencé a lamerlo y luego a succionarlo para irlo soltando entre mis dientes dejándole un exquisito moretón.

-Hahahaha…. Me gusta!!! Grito Edward.

El tomo mis caderas y me hizo a un lado poniéndome con mis manos al piso, puso sus manos en mis nalgas y de un tirón se metió en mí azotándome fuertemente.

Yo no hacía más que gritar y maldecir por sus embestidas, podía sentir mis nalgas contra sus caderas y como las paredes de mi vagina se estrechaban contra su dura erección. Ambos gritábamos de placer olvidándonos por completo que estábamos en una sala sin puertas que nos separan de los demás.

Edward salió de mí y pude entereza mi cuerpo y lanzarme sobre él en el sofá.

-AS… ASI!!!....... Hahahaha Emmett!!! Pudimos escuchar los gritos de Rose desde la otra sala.

-Maldita sea!!! CALLENSE! Les grito Edward.

-Lo siento herm…. Hahahah! Hermano ya los escuchamos suficientes a ustedes. Nos dijo Emmett a lo que ambos reímos y nos fuimos a la habitación donde dormimos por un buen rato.

-Edward… Bella!!! Despierten vamos a salir….! Dijo Alice entrando a nuestra habitación.

-Maldición!! Alice hay algo llamado privacidad! Me queje.

-Lo siento después de oír sus aullidos, quejidos, gemidos, maldiciones…. Dudo que haya privacidad. Señalo Alice desde la puerta.

Luego de bañarnos Edward y yo nos vestimos él se puso un taraje sin corbata y yo una mini falda con una blusa sin tiras y tacos altos.

-Creo que tendremos que pelearnos con todos los hombres de las vegas. Dijo Emmett cuando salimos de la suite a lo que nosotras reímos.

Nos fuimos a uno de los casinos del hotel, Alice y Jasper se fueron hacia las maquinas y nosotros a donde se reunían en circulo a jugar a las cartas.

Edward gano de primera mano.

-Ella es mi suerte!!! Dijo apretándome por la cintura.

Para la siguiente ronda Tomábamos champagne, esta vez ganaba Emmett, éramos la envidia de todos los presentes así que luego de ganar un par de veces más nos fuimos a otros juegos, ya era medianoche y no supimos mas de Alice y Jasper pero tampoco nos preocupamos por ellos, nos fuimos a una discoteca que estaba a reventar.

Pedimos una botella de vodka para nosotras y los chicos tomaban whisky, bailamos hasta la madrugada Edward y yo prácticamente hacíamos teníamos sexo allí en la pista de baile, Rose y Emmett se habían desaparecido al baño, aunque podía imaginar que hacían.

Cuando amaneció, me di cuenta que estaba en la suite del hotel y sonreí al ver que Edward estaba a mi lado no recordaba nada mas de la noche anterior, Edward tenía sus chupones en el cuello y yo llevaba algunos arañazos en mi espalda que ardían un poco.

Como pude me pare en silencio de la cama y fui hasta la cocina, ya pasaban las 11 de la mañana y aproveche para llamar a mis padres, estaban en un crucero yo les dije que había salido de la ciudad a distraerme con las chicas y que todo estaba bien.

De verdad no les había mentido estaba fuera de la ciudad con las chicas y todo estaba bien, solo había omitido pequeños detalles… Mmmm estábamos con los Cullens fuera de la ciudad o sea en las Vegas, creo que de verdad ellos preferían una mentira a saber esas cosas.

Estaba en la cocina intentado poner a hacer un poco de café cuando escuche la puerta de afuera de la suite y unas risas.

-Yo también te amo. Le dijo Alice a Jasper quienes apenas estaban llegando porque traían la misma ropa del día anterior.

Carraspee un poco mi garganta para que ambos voltearan y me vieran para que se rieran.

-Bella…. Querida amiga. Dijo Alice abrazándome.

-De donde vienen? Pregunte.

-Bueno nos íbamos a casar… Pero 1 soy menor de edad y 2 vieron mi identificación falsa. Cosa que es estúpida en los Ángeles nunca se han dado cuenta odio esta ciudad. Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila mi amor vendremos el próximo año y le restregaremos que eres mayor y nos casaremos en otra parte. Le dijo Jasper besándola y se fueron a la habitación.

No pude evitar reírme y decir que estaban locos mientras volvía a la cocina.

-Quienes están locos? Pregunto Edward tomándome por la cintura.

-Tu hermano y mi amiga. ¡Se iban a casar!

-Están locos definitivamente. Pero eso no justifica que me dejaras durmiendo solo sabes lo mucho que odio eso. Se quejo.

-Quería café. Dije señalando que aun no había podido hacerlo.

-Bueno salgamos a comprarlo. Dijo besándome.

Edward y yo nos vestimos con jeans y poleras y salimos a una cafetería aunque ya casi era hora de almorzar me compro mi café y panqueques que era lo que yo quería, al salir de allí le dije que quería que me llevara de cabellito y se agacho ara dejarme subir a su espalda y amarrar mis piernas a su cintura la gente nos veía y no me importaba.

-Wao…. Mira esa moto. La señale deslizándome de su cuello.

-Te gusta? Me pregunto. Me encanta, amo las motos.

-No tienes una?

-Nop! Charlie me mataría. Que te puedo decir. Le dije encogiéndome de hombros a lo que el rio de lado.

-Ven sigamos paseando. Me dijo y me volví a encaramar en su espalda.

Luego de pasear por las calles y comer helados volvimos al hotel caminando pero nunca tomándonos de la mano.

-OHHH! MALDICION! Pudieron poner un calzoncillo en la puerta. Les dijo Edward a Emmett quien se encontraba follando con Rose sobre la mesa.

Al ver que solo soltaron un gruñido y nos ignoraron nos fuimos a la habitación a bañarnos para salir de nuevo.

-Me puedo bañar primero? Me pregunto Edward.

-Mmmm…. Pensé que nos bañaríamos juntos…! Me queje.

-Eso tendrá que esperar. Me dijo besándome para luego meterse en el baño.

Me quede buscando la ropa que me pondría, cuando Edward salió de bañarse me metí a hacerlo yo mientras el quedaba vistiéndose.

Cuando Salí de bañarme Edward ya no estaba, pero yo no era su novia ni nada de eso así que comencé a vestirme y Salí a la sala, donde estaban Alice y Jasper que por lo menos estaban vestidos y platicaban mientras tomaban champagne de la misma copa. El ruido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos mientras los veía.

Era Edward pidiéndome que bajara al lobby del hotel y preguntándome si llevaba pantalón, cosa que me hizo reír, pero si llevaba un pantalón de tubo negro.

Al llegar al lobby no veía a Edward y gire hacia todos lados y no lo veía. –SORPRESA!!! Grito Edward, dándome un caso y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Que es todo esto Edward?

-Ven! Dijo tomándome de la mano para llevarme afuera.

Allí estaba una gran motocicleta negra gigantesca, el se puso su chaqueta y su casco y yo también hice lo mismo, el me ayudo arreglando los mechones de mi cabello y luego nos montamos.

Ir abrazada a su cintura era fabuloso, llevar mi nariz pegada a su cuello y la brisa golpeándonos era como si fuéramos los dos en contra de todo el mundo.

Nos detuvimos a comprar hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos, Edward condujo hasta un lugar más alejado del ruido de la ciudad y nos estacionamos a comer.

-Estás loco? De donde sacaste esta moto?

-Porque no te gusto? Me pregunto destapando su hamburguesa.

-Me encanto! Le dije sinceramente dándole un sorbo a mi refresco.

Luego de comer, Edward y yo platicamos que le gustaban otro tipo de ciudades menos concurridas que las vegas, que amaba la velocidad y por eso al saber que quería pasear en moto no dudo en salir a buscar una, que tocaba piano ¡oh si hasta eso hace!...

-Bueno… Es hora de volver. Dijo besándome.

-Hay que devolver la moto?

-Sí, solo la alquile para complacerte. Admitió.

-Entonces… Tendré que complacerte yo a ti. Le dije acariciando el chupón en su cuello.

-Wao…! Eso me encanta. Pero sin dejar marcas.

-Hay marcas más fuertes que las visibles. Le dije con doble sentido a lo que el suspiro frustrado. –Puedo conservar la chaqueta? Pregunte.

-A juzgar por lo sexy que te ves por supuesto. Me dijo poniéndome el casco.

Luego de entregar la moto, tomamos un taxi hasta el hotel, estuvimos hasta un poco más de la madrugada en el casino, mientras habíamos estado juntos Edward solo uso su teléfono para hablar un par de veces de negocios de seguro había llamado a su novia cuando estaba a solas porque era imposible que no hubiesen hablado durante todo el fin de semana.

-Se dé un lugar donde puedo pagarte por el paseo. Le susurre tomándole la mano para sacarlo del casino.

-AQUÍ? Estás loca…. Si nos ven nos corren del hotel. Dijo Edward al ver que era en la piscina.

-Aquí es donde yo quiero. Ya sabes lo arriesgada que soy. Le dije.

Así comencé a quitarme el pantalón, y me quede con la blusa y la chaqueta solamente.

-Está bien lo haremos a tu manera. Me dijo acercándose y comenzaba a acariciarme internamente con sus dedos y a besarme apasionadamente.

Me aleje de el quitándome la chaqueta y la blusa para lanzarme al agua y comenzar a nadar como más me gustaba desnuda.

-Qué esperas para acompañarme? Le dije deteniéndome a mitas de la piscina y el solo me miraba como bobo y con un gran bulto formándose en su entrepierna.

Edward se lanzo al agua y en cuestión de minutos estuvo a mi lado, su pálido rostro se veía exquisito a la luz de la luna, solo nos vimos y nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse, nuestras lenguas comenzaron su exquisito viaje, y sus manos a presionarme contra su cuerpo, llevándome hasta el borde de la piscina para recostarme de allí y comenzar a penetrarme.

-Si alguien nos ve? Preguntaba entre cortadamente mientras hacia sus embestidas contra mi cuerpo.

-Lo invitamos… A que se nos una. Le dije a lo que él comenzó con más fuerza.

-Eres muy arriesgada…!

-Y eso te gusta? Pregunte.

-Muchooo… oooo… Admitió.

-Mucho?

-Mucho Bella… Me encantas! Dijo con voz ronca agarrando todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, el agua dificultaba un poco todo por eso estábamos apoyados del borde para evitar resbalar, pero con cada movimiento y caricia que Edward me daba y mis paredes estrechándose para él sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al cielo donde el siempre me llevaba y me hacia volver.

-Oíste eso? Le pregunte a Edward mientras terminábamos de tener sexo en la piscina del hotel.

-Qué? No escuche nada. Dijo alejándose para salir del agua.

-Deben ser ideas mías. Le dije ya tomando mi ropa y nos vestimos aun empapados.

Para subir a la suite tuvimos que entrar por el lobby aunque era de madrugada todo funcionaba normalmente en la "ciudad que nunca duerme".

-Sr. Cullen. Llamo la pesada recepcionista a Edward antes de que subiéramos al ascensor, el me miro y rodeo sus ojos para hacerle frente a la mujer, inconscientemente tomo su mano para ir con él.

-Si dígame?... Le dijo Edward de manera despreocupada aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Podemos hablar a solas? Pregunto ella cuando nos acercamos.

-Cualquier cosa se la puede decir en mi presencia. Le dije retadoramente.

La mujer susurro algo así como que "ya que no tienes vergüenza" para luego aclararse la garganta y comenzar a decir sus estupideces. –Se que son chicos del Los Ángeles que vienen en busca de diversión, pero está prohibido tener relaciones en las piscinas o alrededores de nuestro o hotel.

-Oh! No es lo que piensa, es que mi novia se resbalo al agua y tuve que sacarla ya que no sabe nadar. Se excuso Edward.

-Y les dio tiempo a ambos de quitarse la ropa. ¡Cómo no! Por esta vez se lo pasamos Sr. Cullen, recuerde que puede haber un niño por ahí rondando y no queremos una demanda ni mucho menos.

-Tranquila, en poco rato ya nos vamos. No volveremos a dar espectáculos. Le dijo Edward poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que le funcionaba con todas incluso conmigo.

-Bien, que pasen buenas noches. Y vayan directo a su suite. Hay cámaras en los ascensores.

-Lastima pensaba seguir teniendo sexo hasta que llegáramos a la habitación. Dije a lo que la mujer abrió los ojos como platos y Edward le sonrió y me llevo de nuevo al ascensor.

-Podías mantener la boca callada?

-No seas idiota Edward, tanto escándalo por sexo en la piscina que idiotez. Le dije llegando a la suite.

-Eres tan hormonal.

-Prefiero ser hormonal a una idiota como tú. Le dije aventando a puerta del baño.

Todo se quedo en silencio de seguro Rose y Alice aun ni estaban en la suite y Edward no grito ni toco la puerta, me di una deliciosa ducha sola, me puse una bata de baño y Salí a la habitación, ya Edward estaba dormido con solo sus bóxers cubriéndolo, solo me acosté al lado de la cama que había dejado libre para mí y me arrope y me deje caer en el sueño.

Cuando desperté ya casi eran las 10 de la mañana, marcaba el reloj de la pared, aun era temprano o por lo menos para mí lo era y ya Edward no estaba en la cama, me puse unos shorts con una polera negra amarrada a mi cintura y Salí a la sala de la suite.

-Te caíste de la cama? Me pregunto Alice sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos y un cigarrillo.

-La pregunta va para ti también. Le dije quitándole el el cigarrillo.

-Sabes que siempre me despierto temprano. Me dijo lanzándome la caja para que prendiera mi propio cigarro.

-Y Jasper?

-Aun duerme, nos vamos después del mediodía. Vi a Edward salir hace como una hora. Pelearon?

-Anoche… Bue esta madrugada una pequeña discusión. Es un idiota.

-Sí que lo son, pero más lo es Luke por cierto ellos creen que estamos pasando el fin de semana con tus papas.

-Está bien, pero no se Alice esto se nos sale de las manos.

-Hahaha mi pequeña zorrilla, todo está bien. Terminemos de disfrutar y cuando lleguemos a la ciudad hablamos. Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Ok te amo zorra!!! Le dije mientras ella danzaba hacia el cuarto.

-Y yo a ti… Me dejas cigarros!

Luego de estar como por media hora sola viendo la tele, llego Edward vestido informalmente.

-Pensé que estabas dormida. Dijo al verme.

-Y yo pensé que tú dormías conmigo. Le contraataque.

-Salí por unas cosas. Me dijo aunque no traía nada en las manos. Edward se fue a la habitación y me quede aun cambiando de canales, pero ya comenzaba a atacarme el hambre mis tripas me exigían alimentos.

Tome el teléfono para ordenar a la recepción algo de frutas, café y panqueques. –Edward quieres algo de comer? Pregunte entrando a la habitación aun con el teléfono en mi oído cosa que hizo que él se sobresaltara como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-Mmm… Lo que tú pidas. Dijo y metió algo en su bolso y se metió al baño.

-Bien traigan dos desayunos. Dije y colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a hurgar en las cosas de Edward tenía que saber que era lo que me ocultaba.

-MALDICION!!! Quien me manda! Me dije a mi misma al encontrar una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo con un anillo dentro, por su modelo claramente se veía que era de compromiso, un delicado aro de oro blanco, con un hermoso diamante pequeño en su centro.

Obviamente ese anillo no era para mí cosa que para mi desgracia dolía. El ruido me anuncio que Edward venia rápidamente guarde la cajita y me aleje del equipaje hacia la ventana para encender un cigarro.

-Esa cosa va a terminar matándote. Me dijo Edward al verme fumar.

-Ja! Eso sería perfecto para ti. No tendrías que lidiar conmigo. Le dije llevándome el cigarro a la boca.

-No seas ridícula Bella. Me dijo y sonó el timbre y Edward se fue a recibir el desayuno.

-Bueno desayunemos ya va siendo hora d de irnos. Me dijo Edward mientras probaba sus panqueques en el cuarto.

-Se me quito el hambre, nos vemos al rato. Le dije saliendo de la habitación y luego de la suite.

Al salir de la suite, me metí en el ascensor y me fui hasta el bar que por la hora estaba más tranquilo.

-Dame un tequila. Le dije al cantinero quien me vio un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-Un tequila? A estas hora? Dijo un hombre como de veinte y tantos años, tez morena, cabello negro sentando en un banquito del bar.

-Quiero algo que me borre mis estúpidas historias. Le dije tomándome toda la copita de tequila.

-Deme dos mojitos más. Le dijo el al cantinero.

-Yo jamás te haría querer tratar de olvidar nuestra historia. Me dijo dándome el vaso del mojito entonces me senté a su lado.

-No es mi historia con él, es todo. Le asegure.

-Erin! Me dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano.

-Bella!

-Hermoso nombre. Dijo tomándose su mojito.

-Gracias. Este trago esta deliciosa, pero prefiero el tequila me borrara más rápido todo.

-Quieres algo que te borre hasta el nombre? Me pregunto.

-El mío y el de todo mundo. Admití.

-Tengo esto que puede ayudarte. Me sugirió sacando una bolsita transparente con pastillas blancas parecían mentitas.

-Son drogas?

-Prefiero llamarles "buenas amigas". Te tomas dos y te borran todo el panorama, Pruébalas yo invito. Dijo sacando dos para dármelas.

Me encogí de hombros y tendí mi mano para tomarlas qué más daba.

-Bella NOOOO! Escuche que Edward grito mientras yo tenía las pastillas aun en la mano.

-Qué demonios haces aquí? Le pregunte dejando el banco.

-Bella no tomes eso. Me pidió frustradamente. –Y tu maldito te voy a matar. Dijo lanzándosele encima a Erin

-Edward ya, YAAA! Grite desesperada mientras seguridad los separaba.

-Los dos se retiran del bar o tendremos que enrejarlos. Dijo el guardia de seguridad.

-Pueden irse llevando a este idiota que le daba drogas a mí… A ella. Dijo señalándome.

-Cállate Edward no seas absurdo ya estoy grande. DEJAME EN PAZ! Le grite.

-Déjala hacerlo que quiera! Le dijo Erin limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-Vámonos Bella antes de que termine de partirle la cara a este desgraciado. Dijo Edward mientras los guardias lo soltaban y se paro junto a mi le di una mirada a Erin y me soltó una media sonrisa.

-Ese desgraciado es un narco te dejo sola y te juntas con lo peor de las Vegas.

-Como sabes que es un narco. Le has comprado? Le pregunte mientras íbamos al ascensor.

-Ese maldito es un narco Bella, sé muy bien de que te hablo o me vas a negar que te ofreció drogas.

-Como sea es mi problema y no vuelvas a pelearte por mí y aparentar que te importo. Le dije.

Dos guardia nos acompañaron hasta la habitación y Edward y yo no hablamos de nuevo, al terminar de acomodar todo en mi maleta Rose me ayudo y bajamos al jeep y ya todos nos esperaban.

No quise contarles nada a las chicas, me avergonzaba un poco admitir que tomaría drogas por despecho o algo, durante el viaje condujo de nuevo Emmett Edward y yo no nos hablamos en todo el camino y yo solo me dispuse a dormir de lado de la ventanilla.

-Bella llegamos. Me anuncio la voz de Rose, al abrir los ojos estábamos frente de la casa de Alice.

Alice estaba con Jasper adentro de la casa, Rose se despedía de Emmett dentro de la camioneta mientras yo intentaba mover mi maleta hasta la casa.

-Déjame te ayudo. Me dijo Edward.

-Déjame en paz. Le dije.

-Bella de verdad ibas a probar esas drogas? Pregunto en tono preocupado ignorando mi petición de que me dejara en paz.

-A veces me gustaría olvidarme de todo incluso hasta de ti, pero al carajo y sabes Edward ya volvimos a la ciudad, a escondernos de nuevo, donde esta Heidy, Matt, mis padres y cualquiera que quiera incluirse para que nos ocultemos.

-No te confundas Bella, nosotros no somos nada. Dijo apretando sus labios contra los míos.

-Créeme que si alguien aquí tiene eso claro soy yo! Le dije separándome de él y arrastrando mi maleta hasta la casa, ya Jasper salía y se despidió y Rose se bajo del jeep y entro a la casa.

-Cruel realidad. Dijo Alice.

-Bienvenidas al infierno. Dijo Rose frustrada.

-Todo esto nos lo buscamos chicas. Les dije a lo que todas asintieron.

-Se quedan hoy aquí? Nos pregunto Alice.

-La verdad prefiero irme a mi casa. Dije y Rose también.

-Bueno tomémonos esta botella para sanar las heridas. Dijo Alice sacando una botella de vodka.

-Acepto la oferta!!! Y dame cigarrillos. Le pedí.

-Brindemos por el mejor fin de semana de nuestra historia! Dijo Rose.

-Por ellos aunque mal paguen. Dije levantando mi copa y aspirando todo mi cigarrillo.

-Bella… Cuéntanos todo el brollo del bar. Pidió Alice.

Y suspire tristemente recordando que todo se había iniciado por el maldito anillo de compromiso que Edward le compro a su novia.

* * *

_**HOLA GENT!!!! BUENO TENGO VARIAS NOTICIAS:**_

_**1. DEMI PC SEPUDO RECUPERAR LAINFORMACION DELDISCODURO**_

_**2. ESTUVE SIN INTERNET PERO YA GRACIAS A DIOS VOLVIO **_

_**3. CUAL ERA LA TERCERA??? AAAAA ESTOY EN EL GYM... CON TANTOTIEMPOLIBRE TENGOP KE APROVECHARLO EN ALGO JEJE!!!**_

_**BUENO YA HABLANDODE LOKE NOS INTYERESA... DEFINITIVAMENTE EMMETT Y ROSALIE NO SE MIDES JEJE!! AHI!! ESTE JASPER Y ALICE KERIENDOSE CASAR JAJAJA!!! Y KE TAL NUESTRO EDWARD Y KEKERIENDOSE COMPROMETER CON LA NOVIESITA ESTUPIDA Y CONTROLADORA KE TIENE, Y BELLA PORDIOS NUESTRA BELLA MAS DRAMATICA KENUNCA JAJAJJA!!! BUENO NOS ODIEN, SIGUE EL DRAMA Y VA A HABER MUCHO PREPAREN KLINEX O EN SU CASO UN BUEN PAÑUELO....**_

_**Y AHORA SINMAS LES DECIMOS LAS KEREMOS MUCHO CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD NOS SIRVEN DE INSPIRACION...**_

_**BESOS**_

_**MARY Y MERY**_


	11. TAN CALIENTE Y FRIA

"**TAN CALIENTE Y FRIA"**

**BELLA POV**

No sé ni cómo llegue a mi casa la noche anterior aunque igual me desperté y en el lavabo de mi baño había señales obvias de que había vomitado so solo quería decir que me había intoxicado bastante con alcohol en casa de Alice.

Me di un baño rápido me vestí con la mini falda de colegio un brasier fucsia de encaje y me puse la camisa blanca del uniforme. Al bajar me despedí de mis padres y acelere mi auto para llegar a tiempo además que el viernes ni había ido a clases.

-Bella mírate! Dijo Mery con repudio viendo mi atuendo desaliñado.

-Chicas créanme que ahorita no estoy de ánimos para arreglarme lo único que quiero es decir presente en la clase y quedarme dormida.

-Rose y Alice que te cubran vamos al baño. ,e dijo Mary.

Allí las chicas me ayudaron a peinarme poniendo un pequeño cintillo negro en mi cabello, maquillándome para disimular un poco las ojeras y dándome perfume que por supuesto ni me había puesto.

-Bella no puedes andar así, debes arreglarte. Dijo Kate.

-Chicas solo tuve un fin de semana pesado. Es todo.

-Bueno que no pase de nuevo. Dijo Mary mientras salíamos del baño.

-Bueno a la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos para hablar. Dile a Rose y Alice. Me indico Mery.

-Bien! Y chicas… Gracias por su ayuda. Les dije para irme a mi clases.

Con un pase me dejaron entrar a las clases.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Dijo Alice.

-Me quede dormida. Le dije restándole importancia.

Ya para la hora del almuerzo, Alice me había contado que un vecino de ella nos había llevado a mi casa y a Rose a la suya que de verdad ni notamos como entre cigarros y ligar varios tipos de alcohol nos habíamos emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia que era en realidad lo que yo deseaba.

-Bueno chicas… Como saben el jueves hay juego aquí y tenemos que animarlo, asi que esta semana vamos a practicar corrido sin falta. Dijo Mery.

Todas sabíamos que debíamos ponernos al día con las clases y con el equipo de porrista esa semana trataríamos de hacer todas esas cosas y por supuesto tendríamos el fin de semana para hacer lo que quisiéramos. Las chicas quedaron contentísimas cuando supieron que ya habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana con los Cullens y en las vegas que era mejor aun obviamente no dije nada de lo de anillo.

Para la hora de la salida me fui directo a mi auto quería pasar la tarde haciendo todo los pendientes de las clases.

-Bella! Exclamo Matt agarrando por la cintura.

-Hey! Dije a lo que se me acerco para besarme y voltee para que su beso me lo diera en la mejilla.

-Se que hemos estado un poco distanciado cariño pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque podamos compartir mas. Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

-Esta tarde tengo que ponerme al día con los deberes Matt, y tranquilo el jueves hay juego salimos después de eso. Si?

-Perfecto! Te amo! Me dijo clavándome un beso.

Esa tarde solo la pase haciendo los deberes y pensando en Edward pero eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar había cosas respecto a el que aun no quería admitir. Ya el jueves había llegado mientras nos cambiábamos nuestras ropas por el uniforme de porristas las chicas no hacían más que parlotear, Alice se quejaba que solo había ido de compras una vez y fue demasiado rápido por andar terminado los deberes del colegio, yo que Edward me había llamado un par de veces y para variar no le había contestado, Mery de lo bueno que estaba su entrenador de gimnasio que de seguro para que dijera eso ya había desfilado por su cama, Mary y Kate solo querían que toda la coreografía saliera bien ya que sus novios…. Los de verdad Ryan y Bratt vendrían a verlas.

-Chicas y Rosalie? Pregunte ya ue al parecer ninguna había notado que ella no estaba.

-Cierto… La llame pero no contesta su celular. Dijo Mary.

-La coreografía es para seis. Donde demonios esta? Dijo Mery totalmente alterada.

-Esperen aquí está entrando una llamada de ella. Dijo Alice contestado su celular.

-QUE? Rose ya vamos cálmate!!! Ok ya va! Dijo Alice cortando la llamada.

-Que sucede? Donde esta Rose? Le pregunte.

-Rose está afuera está llorando chicas no se qué le pasa... No entendí lo que me fijo.

-Bueno vamos! Dijo Kate.

Todas salimos hacia el garaje del colegio y allí estaba Rose en su convertible llorando completamente destrozada. –Rose que pasa? Pregunte abriendo la puerta del auto a lo que ella solo me abrazo.

-Chicas!!! Exclamo al vernos.

-Que tienes Rose? Pregunto Alice un poco contrariada por verla así.

-MALDICON!!! MALDICION!!!.... Grito golpeando el volante.

-QUE PASA ROSALIE? YA NOS STAS ASUSTANDO. Le grito Mery.

-Mis padres… ¡¡¡MALDICION!!! Quieren que me case con Logan y ustedes saben que yo no quiero eso, yo no amo a Logan ya creo que ni lo quiero.

-Casarte? Acaso son locos o son de que siglo, Rose tu eres menor que nosotras. Le dijo Mary.

-No lo sé, Logan es de buena familia ellos quieren asegurarme casándome con el ya quieren hacer una reunión para ponerle fecha.

-Chicas ya va a comenzar el partido. Anuncio Alice viendo su reloj.

-Bien Alice y yo vamos a retardar un poco el juego. Rose cálmate vamos a animar el partido y después platicamos. Dijo Mery.

Con la ayuda de Kate y Mary y mía Rose se arreglo para el partido y nos fuimos a animar pintándonos una sonrisa que realmente ninguna tenia, pero por lo menos habíamos simulado todo muy bien. Cuando el partido termino salte a abrazar a Matt porque habían ganado el juego.

-Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos. Le dije a Matt.

Cuando estaba buscando mi bolso ya Rose estaba más tranquila y pasaría la noche en casa de Alice, Mery, Kate y Mary se iba con sus novios y yo con Matt que ya me esperaba afuera.

-Bella pero vámonos a mi casa, Luke y logan se van con nosotras vamos a celebrar el triunfo y así animamos a Rose. Me dijo Alice.

-Pero si Rose no quiere estar con Logan… Dije.

-No quiero casarme con él, pero Logan es mi novio tu sabes el de siempre Bella son cosas muy diferente. Me contesto a lo que solo reí por lo cínico que nos escuchábamos.

Me eche el bolso al hombro y Salí al campo donde me esperaba Matt y ya las personas de las gradas se estaba retirando.

-Matt vamos a casa de Alice. Le dije a lo que él me beso.

Abrí los ojos rompiendo el beso porque sentí ese peso que se siente cuando alguien te observa y efectivamente venia de las gradas de una figura masculina que yo conocía muy bien, lo vi marcar algo en su teléfono y llevárselo a la oreja y enseguida comenzó a sonar el teléfono en mi bolso.

-Diga? Dije al contestar.

-Pero eso no es posible. Dije mientras Edward me pedía que me fuera con él.

-Está bien. Le dije cortando la llamada.

-Matt yo… Lo siento no puedo ir contigo, debo irme.

-Pero Bella vamos a quedarnos juntos. Adónde vas? Dijo sosteniéndome la mano para no dejarme ir.

-Debo irme, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero. Le dije soltándome de su mano para irme.

Salí al estacionamiento y me subí al volvo plateado de Edward donde ya el me esperaba.

-PORQUE ME HACES ESTO? Le grite a Edward mientras lo golpeaba por el hombro.

-Bella tranquilízate. Dijo atrapando mi rostro para besarme, un beso que comenzó salvajemente hasta que me fui relajando en sus brazos.

-No contestabas mis llamadas y tuve que venir, por cierto que bien te queda ese uniforme. Dijo acariciando mis piernas.

-Odio que te aparezcas aquí de la nada. Le dije

-Ya te dije que tuve que hacerlo, y lo que te dije es cierto si no venias yo mismo iba a contarle todo a tu y que novio y con eso le partía su carita de idiota.

-AGHH!!! Estas celoso y eso me encanta. Le dije ronroneando en su oreja.

Edward condujo hasta el departamento, obvio no pude evitar tener remordimiento por Matt pero al día siguiente hablaría con el necesitaba dejar las cosas en paz y cortarlas por lo bueno.

Al entrar automáticamente Edward comenzó a besarme y a quitar mi blusa de porristas y mi ropa interior dejándome solo en la faldita del uniforme.

-Sabes…? Me provoca algo de dulce! Le dije al oído a lo que el arqueo una ceja.

-Me tienes a mi…..!

-Ja! Ya vuelvo!!! Le dije y fui a la cocina por crema batida, al volver a la habitación Edward estaba tendido en la cama.

Me subí a él y comencé a llenarlo de crema batida en el pecho y a irlo lamiendo mientras iba bajando hasta su erección, me puse un poco de crema en el dedo y lo acaricie para luego irlo lamiendo desde la punta con mi lengua hasta irlo succionado por completo…

-AHHH! AHHH!!! Bella!!! Me encantaba cuando se retorcía del placer que le daba.

Cuando ya casi terminaba Edward me puso a mi tendida en la cama y fue lamiendo mis pechos y besándolos hasta bajar a mi vientre y toparse con mi falda pero no la quito simplemente la levanto y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris y mi centro luego introdujo sus dedos en mi y los deslizaba por mi humedad y yo ya comenzaba a retorcerme del placer.

Sin quitar la falda Edward me tomo por las caderas y se introdujo en mi ya cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a él, comencé a arquear mi espalda para que tuviéramos mayor placer el movía sus caderas contra mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar.

Me puse encima de él para cabalgarlo como me gustaba movía mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás y él me agarraba de las caderas enterrándome mas y mas contra su cuerpo.

Me encantaba cuando nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaban para llegar juntos al máximo punto de placer, caí recostada sobre su pecho.

-Me gusta que ya no esté brava. Dijo Edward causando algo de cólera al recordar lo del anillo.

-Solo cállate. Le dije cosa que lo hizo reír.

-Eres tan caliente y fría!!!....

-Eso es… Placentero… Le dije entre jadeos.

Me subí un poco para besarlo quería sentir su delicioso sabor de nuevo en mi boca y enterrar mis manos en sus cabellos mientras el sostenía mis caderas con sus manos, esta vez retiro mi falda y me recostó de la cama, mi cabeza callo al aire mientras el enterraba su cabeza en mis pechos y comenzaba a penetrarme de nuevo.

-Te gusta? Dime que soy el único que puede hacer esto contigo…

-Si Edward… Eres el único… Así! ASI! AH! HAHAHA! Comencé a dar suaves gritos.

Edward levanto mi cabeza y se quedo observándome dándome suaves embestidas mientras nos veíamos directo a los ojos y yo lamia mis labios sus ojos por primera vez se veían suaves y despreocupados, exhaló todo mi olor y lamio el sudor de mi clavícula mientras se empujaba mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo prolongando nuestro placer al máximo.

Me acomode sobre la cama y arregle mi cabeza sobre el firme pecho de Edward quería estar cerca de él y no quería dejarlo esa noche.

-Edward!!!... Despierta!

-Qué pasa?... No quiero ir a la oficina mama. Decía gruñendo cosa que me hizo reír.

-Tonto….! Despiértate.

-Que quieres? Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Llévame a la escuela. Vamos! Para que no se me haga tarde.

No vayas es viernes! Dijo llevándome hacia su cuerpo.

-Debo ir la semana pasada tampoco fui. Le dije apartándome de él.

Edward mascullo unas palabras pero se paró de mala gana y se fue a la ducha.

-Por cierto son B-E-L -L-A No tu madre. Le dije metiéndome al año cosa que lo hizo reír.

Por suerte llevaba el bolso donde estaba mi uniforme de clases, cuando salí del baño ya Edward estaba recostado de la cama con un suéter negro y unos vaqueros desgastados.

-No vas a la oficina? Le pregunte mientras dejaba mi cabello suelto y terminaba de arreglar mi uniforme.

-No, todo está bien si me necesitan que me llamen.

-Bueno vámonos, tengo que llegar temprano.

-Es que te ves muy sexy con ese maldito uniforme. ¡Quiero arrancártelo!

-Edward! Vamos… No puedo llegar tarde.

Luego de quejarme, Edward rodeo los ojos y no le quedo de otra que llevarme, en el camino no lo deje en paz hasta que se detuvo a comprarme mi café, pero se bajo solo él para que nadie nos viera o para evitar eso. Cuando Edward se bajo por los cafés yo estaba un poco hiperactiva y revise los compartimientos del auto y me encontré en la guanera el anillo que había comprado en las vegas aun lo tenía allí quería decir que por lo menos no le había propuesto matrimonio a la idiota de Heidy me sentí feliz por eso no podía negarlo.

-Traje café y donas… No se creo que lo mejor para una adolescente es desayunar azúcar y tú estas algo palid…

-Muaaaackkk! No lo deje terminar de hablar y ese fue el sonido del gran beso que le di a Edward cuando termino de entrar al auto.

-Y eso porque? Pregunto –O sea no es que no me haya gustado pero tienes muchos cambios de humor!

-Cállate y conduce. Le dije mientras comí mi dona y tome mi café.

En menos de 40 minutos ya estábamos en la escuela justo a tiempo a solo 10 minutos que faltaban para mi primera clase.

-Te parece si nos vemos esta noche? Le propuse si si…. Y a lo se me estaba rebajando y no me importa a estas alturas.

-Creo... Que… deberíamos ser discretos y dejarlo para no sé el domingo. Te parece?

-Bien! Dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No seas tonta! Sabes? Si por mi fuera te viera todos los días… Te deseo tanto!

-Me deseas? Le pregunte mientras dejaba que nuestros labios se rozaran y me olvidaba que estábamos frente a la escuela.

Me fui había Edward abriendo mis piernas para quedarme sentada en el y comenzar a besarnos mientras comenzaba a frotar mi centro por debajo de la falda escolar.

-Vas a llegar tarde… Dijo esquivando mis labios y suspire frustrada porque el tenia razón, entonces arregle mi uniforme le di un último beso para salir del auto.

-Te llamo esta tarde para que terminemos esto. Dijo mientras yo abría la puerta y comenzaba a sacar mi cuerpo del auto.

-Pensé que debíamos se discretos. Le dije recordando lo que él había dicho hace unos momentos.

-Ignora lo que dije Bella… Menos lo de que te deseo. Me dijo cosa que me hizo reír con satisfacción y le di un corto beso y ahí si termine de salirme del auto.

-Bravo….!!! Escuche que dijeron tras de mi mientras aplaudían.

-Matt… Yo… Comencé a decir pero todo se desvanecía.

-Que me vas a decir Bella? dime? HABLA MALDITA SEA???...

-Matt cálmate. Dije al ver lo agresivo que se tornaba.

-Explícame… No quieres explicarme? A ver que le inventas al estúpido de Matt seguro venias pensando.

-Matt sé que esto sonara trillado pero no es lo que crees… El solo me trajo hasta aquí y listo.

-Si porque tú no tienes tu maldito auto! Lo sé todo Bella el vino anoche a buscarte, pasaste la noche con él. O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas Matt y cálmate. Dije y me acerque a el pero batió mis brazos a un lado.

-Se que te quedaste en su departamento, te seguí o crees que mientras todos iban a casa de Alice en pareja yo iba a irme solo y te iba a extrañar, pues no mi querida Bella "Matt el cabròn" se acabo. SE ACABA HOY!!! Grito.

El estacionamiento estaba prácticamente sin alumnos ya que habían comenzado las clases solo habían unos alumnos de primer año que nos veían casi fascinados por nuestra pelea.

-Matt mi amor… Yo no quería que las cosas se dieran así, yo no quería hacerte sufrir. Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Yo te amo Bella… Porque me hiciste esto? Pregunto a lo que se le salió una lágrima y podía ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El nudo en mi garganta prácticamente no me dejaba hablar Matt no se merecía pasar por algo así.-Podemos empezar de nuevo. Le comente.

-Empezar de nuevo? NO SEAS ILUSA! Dijo quitando mis manos de su rostro. –Eso sería masoquismo, cada vez que vayamos al club, cada vez que vea un auto plateado o simplemente no contestes el teléfono pensare que estas con él. No vales tanto como para darte otra oportunidad!

-Matt… No seas duro conmigo. Le pedí.

-Claro! Dijo con sarcasmo. –Por cierto Cullen… Ese es su apellido no? Yo solo asentí. Recuerdo que tiene novia la hermosa castaña de su edad ah! Porque es mucho mayor que tu y socio de tu papa… Charlie que piensa de esto Isabella?

-Matt por favor… No te atrevas. Dije soltando algunas lágrimas que no pude contener.

-Tranquila… Por mi no se va a enterar que te revuelcas con él. Escupió las palabras con asco pero le creí.

-Démonos otra oportunidad. Le dije.

Matt se acerco tranquilo y respiro para rozar mis labios con dolor y unir su frente a la mía. –Te amo!!! Y siempre… Siempre… Sera así. Pero te dejo libre Bella tu veras. Dijo separándose y limpiando su rostro.

-Te quiero Matt… Le dije sinceramente.

-Esa es la diferencia tú me quieres y yo te amo como loco Bella.

-Gracias por todo. Le dije.

-Siempre te voy a amar chiquita. Pero ni que te bese por mil años puedo borrar las marcas que él ha dejado. Dijo con resignación. Yo levante mi bolso toque su hombro y me fui camino al salón me derrumbe a llorar aunque yo ya no quería Matt como novio tampoco quería que las causarle daño aunque eso debí pensarlo antes.

Me fui a la enfermería para hacerme la enferma aunque como había llorado mi rostro estaba muy rojo y eso serviría para que me dieran un pase de entrada.

-Bella…. Recibiste mi mensaje? Pregunto Alice sentada en una de las sillas de la enfermería.

-Mensaje? Pregunte confundida… A que te refieres Alice?

-Es que Rose se desmayo antes de entrar a clases y bueno la trajeron para acá.

-Enseguida la trajeron pero se puso muy pálida y se cayó al piso me asuste mucho.

-Pero ya despertó como esta? Pregunte.

-Está adentro con Logan y la enfermera ya la atendió parece que no es nada serio me asuste mucho cuando se desplomo a mi lado. Pero si no sabias nada como es que venias para acá?

-AY! Alice…! Dije y me derrumbe a llorar a lo que mi pequeña amiga me abrazo.

-Qué pasa?

-Es que Matt me descubrió con Edward lo sabe todo y bueno terminamos.

-Bella… Pero yo pensé que anoche te habías ido junto a Matt ya que los dos desaparecieron.

-No! Edward vino porque yo no le había contestado las llamadas y si no iba a su auto amenazo con contarle todo a Matt y yo obviamente ya no lo quería pero tampoco deseaba lastimarlo.

Alice solo me abrazo luego de que conversamos, la enfermera dijo que lo mejor es que Rose se fuera a su casa a descansar que quizás el desmayo era debido a algún estrés al que ella había estado sometida o por alguna causa menor. Como yo ya me sentía mal me dejaron ir a Alice no pero igual ya que ella era la única que llevaba auto y dijo que ella nos llevaba a nuestras casas, Logan tenia practica y quedo en pasar al rato por casa de Rose a ver como seguía.

Nos fuimos a casa de Alice y allí nos quedamos en su habitación recostadas viendo tele mientras comíamos hamburguesas que era lo único que a Rose le provocaba y por supuesto tuve que contarle lo de Matt aunque a ella le pareció mejor así.

-Bien!!! Zorra porque demonios te desmayaste? Pregunto Mary cuando llego a casa de Alice con Kate y Mery.

-Chicas!!! Ya se me hacia raro que no habían llegado. Dije mientras salte a abrazarlas.

Mientras bajamos a la cocina por mas hamburguesas, gaseosas y pastel que era el nuevo antojo de Rose les conté a las chicas todo lo sucedido entre el desmayo de Rose y la terminación de mi relación con Matt.

-No lo puedo creer! Decía Kate mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

Luego a todas nos toco correr porque al darle un pedazo de pastel de chocolate a Rose casi se va en vomito allí mismo en la cocina. Luego de que vomito volvimos a la cocina y todas nos encontrábamos rodeando al mesón.

-Ok Rose… Esto ya no es normal, primero te desmayas, luego tienes estos antojos cuando tu amas la comida sana y ahora vomitas. Le dijo Mery.

-No lo sé debe ser una mala digestión. Contesto Rose.

-Si una mala digestión… Pero de semen. Le dijo Mery cosa que me hizo reír pero creo que el asunto era un poco más serio.

-Rose tú crees… Bueno tú crees que estés embarazada? Le pregunto Alice con cara de terror.

-Nooo… Por supuesto que no. Bueno la verdad es que no se tengo un atraso de poco más de un mes. Dijo finalmente.

-Ya se vamos a hacerte una prueba casera y salimos de dudas. Dijo Mery y Rose accedió, mientras Kate y Mary fueron a comprar la prueba nos quedamos comiendo ansias y Rose decía que si estaba embarazada tenía que ser de Emmett porque era el único con el que tenía relaciones sin cuidarse una que otra vez eso me hizo tragar grueso aunque Edward no se cuidara yo si lo hacia así que saque esa idea de mi cabeza.

Cuando finalmente las chicas llegaron de la farmacia Rose se metió al baño para tomar la pequeña muestra de orina y me dio para que sostuviera la prueba mientras pasaban los 5 minutos.

-Cuanto tiempo? Preguntó Mary.

-Cuanto tiempo que? Le pregunte.

-Cuanto tiempo hace que están con os Cullens?

-No lo sé… De verdad. Dije al ver como se me quedaba mirando.

-Tres meses y una semana dejo Alice.

-Malditas!!! Se pasaron el límite de involucrarse hasta solo los tres meses. Dijo Kate algo alterada.

-SOLO POR UNA SEMANA! Grito Rose.

-Pero si estas embarazada creo que no podrás cortar con él, Bella y Matt ya terminaron a causa de Edward y Alice ah! Alice cada vez que mira a Luke piensa que es rubio o sea que es Jasper y noticia de última hora Luke tiene el cabello oscuro. Dijo Mery.

-Es por su bien que se los décimos chicas. Dijo Mary.

-Ya pasaron los cinco minutos. Dijo Kate viendo su reloj.

-Es… Es positiva Rose… Lo siento. Dije.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Dijo Rose llorando.

-Rose… Mírame todo va a estar bien.

-Por supuesto para ti es muy fácil Alice porque no eres tú! No puedo decirle a mis padres que estoy embarazada ahora más rápido tendré que casarme con Logan así no sea su hijo ellos no escucharan razón y harán que me case.

Cuando logramos que Rose se calmara la dejamos en su casa y prometimos que el lunes iríamos a un médico para que le hicieran por lo menos un eco y pues tendría que hablar con Emmett aunque eso la aterraba un poco si él le daba la espalda tratamos de calmarla diciéndole que para eso estábamos nosotras y que siempre la apoyaríamos.

-Bella ven a cenar con nosotros. Dijo mi madre eso era lo último que me faltaba.

-No tengo. Les dije.

-Ya pusieron la mesa para los tres. Dijo Charlie y no me quedo de otra que cenar con ellos, mientras hablaban de un viaje a las islas canarias que harían para la próxima semana.

Luego de medio comer me fui a mi cuarto, debajo de la ducha solté todas las lagrimas que tenia acumuladas, recordé cada momento que había pasado con Edward en esos tres meses, cosas maravillosas, altos y bajos llore como había años no me había permitido hacerlo.

Al salir de la ducha comencé a ponerme algo cómodo para dormir pero la pantalla de mi teléfono comenzó a encenderse y era una llamada de Edward al contestar me sorprendió diciéndome que estaba a una cuadra de mi casa que había venido por lo que comenzamos, me puse una falda de mezclilla color crema con una blusa de tela suave y un suéter, tome mi Iphone y baje para salir de la casa.

Renee me vio salir así que le dije que iría a ver a Alice que se sentía mal, supongo que no me creyó del todo pero igual me fui.

Edward me estaba esperando en la otra calle enseguida me monte en el asiento de atrás de su auto y comencé a abrazarlo por el pecho y a besarle el cuello.

-Me encantan estos saludos! Me dijo mientras se pasaba para atrás y comenzaba a besarme y acariciar mis piernas y mis manos se iban directo a la erección que comenzaba a formarse en su entre pierna, Edward comenzó a apretujarme con sus dedos y ya comenzaba a humedecerme… En esto tres meses mi cuerpo se había hecho adicto a las caricias de Edward y reaccionaba de tan solo oír su voz.

El ruido de mi celular nos saco de nuestro momento.

-Tengo que contestar. Dije al ver que se trataba del celular de Rose Edward suspiro y me hice a un lado para contestar, al otro lado del teléfono la voz se trataba de un hombre que me hablaba _del general hospital de Los Ángeles _donde se encontraba internada Rose.

-Edward tengo que ir Rose esta en el hospital… Comencé a decir alterada.

-Porque que le paso?

-No lo se me llamaron porque había unos mensajes míos en su teléfono y bueno al parecer la encontraron desmayada en un baño o algo así. Pero no entiendo la habíamos dejado en su casa esta tarde. Dije con desespero.

-Bella no entiendo que pasa pero no voy a dejar que vayas sola. Yo te llevo. Dijo Edward pasándose al asiento del conductor y yo también me fui al asiento de adelante.

Rápidamente llame a Alice mientras Edward conducía hacia el hospital, aunque no habíamos podido hablar para decirle lo sucedido con Matt y menos le había dicho lo del embarazo de Rose todo se me había olvidado y tenía miedo de que Rose hubiese cometido una locura.

_**Chiks!! Aki estamos nuevamente….**_

_**Bueno ke les podemos contar, mary tiene un compañero de clases elcual si no se pone las pilas mary se lo terminara comiendo…jajaja!!!lo siento amiga te delate, por otra parte mary hablandome de sus clases de anatomia en mi mente se me viene un sexy profesor estilo Kellan Lutz dandome esa clase, pero me saco de mis pervertidos pensamientos cuando me dijote la clase sela daba una profesora :S bueno… en mi mente pervertida esta Kellan Lutz dandome esas clases,a unque yo nada que ver con esas clases ya ke eso no es lo ke estudio, pero en mis sueños si las tengo y Kellan es mi profesor jajaja!!!!**_

_**Por otra parte parece ke tengo una recaida con la bronquitis **____** mi medico esta de viaje y sole me dijo ke retomara el tratamiento y esperara ke el llegara el martes para hacerme unos examenes, espero y no sea nada grave… bueno continuo yendo la gimnasio y por fin pude ver a un tipo ke no tenia solo el cuerpo sexy, y bueno estaba en mis aerobicos con desgano pero luego vi el reflejo en el espejo y me puse las pilas jajaja!!!**_

_**Es ke esta muy bueno… :D**_

_**Bueno yamedejo de palabrerias y ke tal edward, ya por fin Matt se entero de la verdad, pobre pero yolo consolare, jajaja!!! Nomentiras… ke creen ke vendra en el proximo cap… Rose estara embarazada?, cual sera la reacción de Emmett?, y Logan? **_

_**Bueno esperamos sus reviews…**_

_**Besos!!**_

_**Mary y Mery**_


	12. NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

**BELLA POV**

Llegamos muy rápido al hospital entre corriendo prácticamente ni dejaba que Edward frenara el auto para yo bajarme.

-Buenas noches! Me podría decir donde se encuentra la señorita Rosalie Hale? Le pregunte a la de recepción quien rápidamente chequeo en el computador.

-Piso 2 habitación 148… Pero señorita ahorita la tienen haciéndole una serie de exámenes.

-Gracias por la información. Le dije de manera cortante y me fui por las escaleras Edward solo me seguía.

Al llegar a la habitación Rose se encontraba en la camilla recostada y llevaba una vía en su brazo izquierdo le administraban suero o algo así, a su lado se encontraba un doctor ya adulto, ella veía algo pálida y a duras penas pronuncio mi nombre al verme.

-Rose que hiciste? Le pregunte.

-Señorita usted es familiar de la paciente? Pregunto el doctor.

-Soy su amiga. Me puede decir que pasa?

-Necesitamos hablar con sus padres. Indico el médico. Y busque con desesperación la mirada de Edward quien abordo al doctor y ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Rose que hiciste? Se suponía que tenías que quedarte en tu casa. Le reproche.

-Mis padres se fueron de viaje Bella, yo necesitaba salir, pensar y fui al centro comercial, me comencé a sentir mal y fui al baño a lavarme e la cara para poder irme a casa y allí me desmaye y no supe más de mí hasta el momento que desperté aquí. Y tu como es que llegaste tan rápido?

-Estaba por la calle con Edward y al parecer vieron tu teléfono y de seguro estaban los mensajes que te envié para saber cómo te sentías por eso me llamaron. Y yo llame a Alice que ya viene en camino.

Edward entro y logro convencer al doctor de no llamar a los padres de Rose y que había llamado a Emmett para que se fuera inmediatamente para el hospital cuando dijo eso Rose no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Rose aquí estas? Están bien? No les paso nada? Llego preguntando Alice quien venía con Logan y arrugo la cara de ver a Edward allí de seguro ya sabía lo sucedido entre nosotros.

-Si ya por lo menos no tengo tantos mareos. Dijo Rose.

-Todo va a estar bien princesa. Le dijo Logan hincándose para darle un beso en los labios a lo que ella volteo la cara.

-Bueno mis chicos, yo se que esta rubia es hermosa pero no pueden estar todos acá en el cuarto y con respecto a usted señorita le haremos todos los exámenes necesarios para saber que le está ocasionando tales malestares. Dijo el doctor preparándose para tomarle muestras de sangre a Rose.

-Bella salgamos un momento. Me pidió Edward tensándose un poco a mi lado, quedando en la habitación solo Logan.

-Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?

-Edward es que… Parece que Rose está embarazada y no precisamente de su novio. Le dije una vez fuera de la habitación.

-Maldición!!! Eso explicaría su malestar. Ya Emmett viene para acá y más vale que ese tal Logan se haya ido porque sino esto se va a poner feo.

-Bueno por lo menos ya estamos en el hospital. Le dije a lo que el rio sin ganas y se alejo d mi, para luego llegar con un café y dármelo me conocía a la perfección y sabia que necesitaba algo que me calmara por lo menos un café.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO! Se escucharon gritos desde la habitación y algunos golpes Edward y yo salimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

-Se separan los dos, esto es un hospital ¡respeten! Dijo el doctor quedando en el medio de Logan y Emmett quien había llegado y ni lo habíamos podido detener para evitar tal incidente.

-Si ella está embarazada es de mi! Le dijo Emmett haciendo que Logan intentara lanzársele encima de nuevo pero gracias a la ayuda de los de seguridad pudieron evitarlo. Así sacaron a Logan y le prohibieron la entrada durante la estadía de Rose en el hospital.

-Ya mi Rose todo va a estar bien. Le dijo Emmett acariciándole el cabello y el rostro dulcemente y no se aparto de ella ni un instante.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron todas las pruebas del laboratorio, donde decía que en realdad no había embarazo y que solo tenía una pequeña anemia tratable y por eso eran todos los mareos y los desmayos y que tal vez hasta había influido en su periodo menstrual y por supuesto a nuestro parecer todo indicaba ser un embarazo. Rose y Emmett e abrazaron sin decirse nada, aunque solo era eso la dejaron en observación médica por esa noche, aunque insistí en quedarme Emmett dijo que el pasaría la noche con ella y se quedo a su lado inmóvil.

Me despedí de Edward y me fui a casa con Alice, aunque un poco frustrada porque se suponía que la iba a pasar bien con Edward aunque por otra parte me alegraba que Rose no estuviese embarazada ni tuviera algo peor. Al llegar a mi casa no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Emmett con Rose, como estuvo de atento y tener incluso el gesto de quedarse con ella, me preguntaba si Edward si comportaría así conmigo en dado caso, si de verdad pasaría la noche en un hospital con tal de cuidarme.

Ya para el sábado dieron a Rose antes del mediodía Emmett solo se había movido de su lado para comer algo, Edward había ido más temprano y ni siquiera lo había visto solo hablamos un par de minutos por teléfono y me dijo que tenía muchos pendientes cosa que me hizo enojar un poco porque seguro que incluían a la perra de Heidy

Ya para la tarde Rose se sentía mucho mejor, Emmett había estado un rato en la casa acompañándola allí pero se fue luego y yo recibí una llamada de mis padres cosa que me extraño mucho porque me pedían que me fuera a casa urgente que necesitaban hablarme. Alice se quedo con Rose y me fui a mi casa, mis padres no sabían nada de lo de Rose y en realidad de solo pensar que Logan o Matt habían hablado con Charlie se me formaba un bulto en el estomago.

Al llegar a casa estacione el auto y me baje, al entrar en la sala habían ya varias maletas listas para meterlas en el auto.

-Papa que pasa? Adelantaron su viaje? Le pegunte, pero al adentrarme más en la casa vi a Renee llorando en el sofá.

-Qué pasa? Pregunte a lo que Charlie continúo con lo de las maletas y ella llorando en el sofá.

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA? ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME….! Grite con desespero haciendo que hasta los del servicio voltearan.

-Bella…. comenzó Renee mientras se limpiaba el rostro. –La abuela Marie… Mi madre… Murió y nos acaban de llamar informarnos.

-L… La abuela murió? Pregunte mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Bella…! Dijo mi madre y me abrazo y no pude evitar llorar, eso me causaba mucho dolor.

-Pero que paso? Pregunte.

-Su corazón fallo, sabes que ya tenía varias intervenciones y a su edad ya no aguanto más y murió estando en su casa. Dijo Renee separándose de mí.

-Ya está todo listo, nos tenemos que ir. Anunció Charlie.

-Bella tienes que arreglar algo de ropa. Dijo Renee.

-No puedo, en este momento todo es muy confuso. Dije aun llorando.

-El avión ya está preparado y todo está listo Bella si no vas a ir a Forks pues bien pero no es momento para tus malcriadeces. Dijo Charlie.

-Váyanse… Yo necesito pensar. Dije y tome las llaves d mi auto y comencé a conducir sin rumbo.

Mientras conducía sin rumbo recordaba, los días de verano que había pasado con la abuela, aunque odiaba Forks por su frio y la humedad y el cielo siempre encapotado me obligaba a mi misma a pasar por lo menos una semana con ella cada verano y simplemente podía ser dulce y sincera y la pasábamos muy bien. Mientras los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, llegue al departamento de Edward.

-Señorita… Disculpe pero no puede pasar. Me dijo el de seguridad sin quitar la barrera para dejarme pasar al estacionamiento del edificio.

-Que…? No entiendo. Le dije.

-El señor Cullen no está y no la puedo dejarla pasar.

-Edward no se encuentra en el pent house? Le pregunte como si fuese retrasada.

-No señorita el no está. Dijo a lo que le di las gracias y puse mi auto en reversa.

Encendí varios cigarrillos y comencé a conducir sin rumbo de nuevo llame un par de veces a Edward y no contesto, pero él era el único con el que yo quería estar de verdad y que me acompañara así que me estaba arriesgando mucho pero lo hice y llegue hasta su casa donde había ido en la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

Estacione el auto una calle antes y camine hasta el gran portón y allí llame por el intercomunicador, del otro lado contesto un hombre por su voz se podía decir que era algo mayor.

-Buenas noches. Podría decirle a Edward que salga a la entrada de la casa.

-Lo siento pero quien lo busca?

-Es… Es…. Dígale que es importante de la oficina. Le dije.

-El señor Edward Cullen está ocupado cenando con su novia. Lo siento puede dejarle un recado. Dijo la voz del otro lado del intercomunicador.

Maldije para mis adentro y respire profundo. –Dígale discretamente que Bella esta aquí y si no sale en 5 minutos hare tal escándalo que hasta los vecinos de la calle de abajo escucharan. Dije a lo que él solo dijo "entendido" y colgó.

Espere y en menos de lo previsto i unas luces de un auto y se abrió el portón para que saliera el volvo Edward salió de él y llevaba una cara de desconcertado y traía pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa y los primeros botones sueltos. No pude evitar caer en sus brazos y sollozar un poco.

-Que haces aquí? Pregunto alejándome de él con sus brazos y asegurándose que no venia nadie de la casa por suerte en portón estaba como a un kilometro de la casa.

-Necesitaba verte Edward. Dije como idiota.

-Estoy harto de tus ataques de niñita hormonal. Dijo.

-Espera tu también has llegado sin avisar… Te lo recuerdo a mi casa, la escuela y por una vez que yo te necesite no tienes que tratarme así.

-Estoy con mi novia Bella entiende yo no soy tu que no tienes nada importante que hacer.

-Y estar con ella es importante? Sabía que venir hasta aquí era un error. Eres un imbécil Edward ¡un maldito! Y lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos más. Le dije dándole la espalda para irme pero me sujeto fuertemente.

-Lo siento Bella… Yo no quiero dejar de verte. Deja a tu novio al niño ese idiota... Dijo a lo que recordé que yo no le había dicho que había terminado con Matt pero contraataque.

-Deja tú a Heidy. Le dije a lo que soltó una carcajada y se recostó de su auto.

-Crees que yo voy a dejar a esa mujer por una niña promiscua como tú... Que lo que quieres es un calentón de cama y ya.

-Pues yo tampoco dejaría a mí querido novio por un maldito como tú en fin lo que se hace una vez se hace dos y tres y para tú de contar y por algo la engaña conmigo.

-Tú eres una zorra promiscua! Exclamo a lo que le di una gran cachetada y el comenzó a forcejear con mis brazos.

-Déjame decirte que tu estúpida novia no es tampoco una santa esa es otra zorra mas una puta cualquiera.

-Al menos no es tan perra como tú. Dime algo…. A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad a los 12…. 14?

-A los 10. Le dije soltándome de su agarre.

El arqueo una ceja en señal de sorpresa. –Vaya! Si que eres precoz! Dijo el muy idiota.

-Me violaron imbécil! Ah y gracias por recordarme dos veces ese horrible día de verdad se me olvidaba que yo nunca inspiraba amor a un hombre solo sexo. Le dije para darle la espalda y caminar a donde había dejado mi auto por supuesto las lagrimas comenzaron a arruinar mi rostro y eso era lo malo de abrirte a alguien siempre terminaban arruinando las cosas y jodiendote la vida.

Me detuve mientras caminaba hacia el auto y deje que todas las lágrimas fluyeran hasta que unas luces de un auto me hicieran encandilar la mirada.

El auto se detuvo y era de vidrios polarizados era un auto elegante de color oscuro y el vidrio del conductor se bajo. -Bella eres tú? Pregunto una dulce mujer a la que había conocido en casa de Edward se trataba de su madre Esme si mal no recordaba su nombre.

-Hola! Fue lo único que logre articular.

-Hola… Porque estas por aquí y mírate esos ojos hinchados. Te paso algo malo? Pregunto bajándose del auto y no pude evitar tirarme en sus brazos y llorar.

-Ya mi niña llora si eso te hace bien. Dijo sobando mi espalda.

-Me tengo que ir. Le dije separándome de ella.

-Pero dime qué te pasa? Pregunto ella confusa.

-Es que mi abuela materna murió y de verdad eso se une con par de cosas más y me pone muy mal así que Salí a caminar para despejar la mente y lo único que logro es llorar.

-Eso te hace bien… Logras botar todo eso hija. Dijo dulcemente. Ella me acompaño hasta el auto y logro que de una manera u otra me tranquilizara era una de esas personas que solo irradiaba paz.

-Dale mi sentido pésame a Renee y conduce con cuidado hija. Dijo antes de que me fuera, esperaba que de verdad se haya creído lo de que había salido a caminar por allí o bue que me detuve a despejar la mente, Esme era tan dulce que no me explicaba de donde había sacado al cabron de Edward quizás era un bastardo adoptado o lo habían cambiado al nacer.

De allí me fui a casa de Rose, las chicas me estaban esperando con botella en mano aunque obviamente Rose no tomo Alice me acompaño y pasamos la noche juntas tomando y ahogando las penas, me sentía tan mal, tan sola y las comparaciones saltaban solas Matt jamás me hubiese tratado como Edward lo había hecho, jamás me hubiese dado la espalda y es que incluso ni al descubrir que lo había engañado me había hecho daño o por lo menos no mayor al que yo le hice a él.

-Logan vino esta tarde y terminamos definitivamente y no por Emmett aunque mis sentimientos están inclinados por él, pero es que ninguno de los dos queremos casarnos y a eso es lo que nos van a obligar si seguimos juntos apenas lleguen mis padres de viaje se los tengo que decir y allí va a venir lo peor. Dijo Rose frustrada.

-JA! Qué curioso, encontré a Luke con la perra de Ángela aunque no es de extrañarme. Dijo Alice tomándose todo un vaso de vodka.

-QUE? Y como es que no nos habías dicho nada.

-Porque no me importa. Aunque dolió que me haya engañado pero yo le hice lo mismo a él.

-Pero cuéntanos. Pidió Rose que obviamente estaba aburrida porque no podía tomar.

-Fui a su casa y allí estaba con la perra de Ángela comiéndosela en el sofá, por supuesto la agarre de los pelos pero el nos separo y ella se fue me dijo que lo sabía todo por supuesto los idiotas de Matt y Logan le contaron y el fue a matar su despecho con la perra esa.

-Pero porque te duele? Le pregunte.

-No me duele… Pero es que el de verdad el me trataba bien y me quería y yo no era su segundo plato.

-Una vez más salen a relucir los Cullens. Dije.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi en la pantalla que se trataba de Edward y obviamente ignore todas sus llamadas no me importaba, me quede dormida en casa de Rose cuando estuve lo suficientemente borracha para no recordar nada.

-Bella… Bella despierta. Me llamo Alice.

-Qué pasa? Hoy no hay escuela.

-Tienes toda la razón pero si debes ir al pueblo de tu abuela Bella a darle el último adiós. Dijo mientras me señalaba un pequeño equipaje.

-Alice… Pero mis padres ya se fueron yo no quiero…

-Bella. Interrumpió Rose. –Es el ultimo adiós para tu abuela debes ir por los momentos especiales y porque de una u otra manera gracias a ella estas aquí.

-Ten. Dijo Alice dándome un boleto para un vuelo privado a Washington.

-Gracias chicas. No sé qué haría si ustedes. Les dije abrazándolas.

Me di un rápido baño y me vestí con unos jeans y una franela un abrigo y suéter, tome mis cosas y las chicas me llevaron hasta donde tome el avión que Alice se había encargado de organizarlo todo. El vuelo tomo tres horas y en el aeropuerto de Washington me llevo un servicio de transporte hasta Forks que tomo par de horas más.

Al llegar a la funeraria había varios familiares y por supuesto mis padres que se sorprendieron de verme pero le agrado que no los dejara solos, la abuela estaba allí acostada para mi lucia como si estuviese dormida solo que no sentía su respiración ni veía su pecho llenarse de aire eso me daba contra el piso de la realidad de su muerte.

Fui con Charlie a la vieja casa de la abuela donde solíamos visitarla allí me cambie por un vestido hasta la rodilla de mangas cortas negro, me puse un sombrero y unas zapatillas.

-Isabella! Sobrina como estas? Dijo un hombre, una horrible voz que hacía eco en mi cabeza.

-Bella… No me gusta que me llamen Isabella. Le corregí sin devolverle saludo a lo que Charlie si lo saludo.

-Estas muy crecida querida sobrina. Dijo viéndome de arriba abajo.

-Muchas cosas cambian en la adolescencia cuando se tienen diez años uno solo es un cuerpo extraño… Digo porque esa fue la última vez que nos vimos tío Cayo. Le dije secamente.

-Bien nos vemos en el cementerio. Dijo y se fue al interior de la casa.

Cuando estuvimos en el cementerio un padre despidió el cuerpo de la abuela y cumplimos su última voluntad que era ser enterrada en Forks donde vivió toda su vida.

-Alguien quiere decir algunas palabras? Pregunto el padre. Renee estaba muy afectada, la abuela solo tenía una hermana y sus sobrinas, a Cayo su otro hijo y a nosotros el resto solo eran personas que la conocieron desde siempre en Forks.

Yo me pare y comencé a darle el último adiós. -Gracias por todo abuelita, siempre te voy a querer, no espero encontrarte algún día porque sé que no iré al cielo como tú, te fuiste para dejar un hueco en mi corazón, tu sangre recorre mi cuerpo y eso es algo que es irreversible como mi amor por ti... Quería decir un par de cosas más pero el nudo en mi garganta no me dejo continuar.

Al terminar todo me fui a casa y Cayo se fue a Italia de nuevo ya que vivía allá hace más de 10 años y solo iba en ocasiones a Forks a ver a la abuela. Me cambie el vestido y me puse el atuendo que traía en el viaje.

-Ya nos vamos. Me anuncio Renee.

-Lo siento pero estoy considerando quedarme algunos días aquí.

-Hay muchos recuerdos de tu abuela y sabes lo que odio este pueblo haces todo por llevarme la contraria.

-Mama necesito pensar, tú no sabes por todo lo que estoy pasando tengo miles de problemas como para pensar en llevarte la contraria créeme que eso es lo último que pienso. Le dije saliendo de la casa.

Primero tome la vieja camioneta que tenia la abuela la dirección casi me disloca el brazo con lo dura que era pero igual conduje y no pude evitar ir llorando mientras conducía mientras el cielo se hacía más oscuro y se iba formando las típicas tormentas de lluvia de Forks llegue hasta una pequeña taberna uno de esos lugares pueblerinos donde venden licor y son muy pequeños.

-Me dan uno de esos. Le dije al hombre de la barra señalándole una copa con un trago seco que tenía una chica en un vaso.

-Es ron y es muy fuerte. Dijo el hombre sin creer que yo pudiera querer eso.

-Exacto lo que necesito. Le dije.

El ron era muy fuerte sentía como me quemaba por dentro aunque pedí dos mas y me los acabe mientras afuera comenzaba a llover de nuevo.

-Eres Bella Swan? Pregunto la chica que aun tenia el mismo vaso de ron en sus manos.

-La misma. Dije tomando más. –Y tu eres…?

-Leah… Nos veíamos a veces en verano cuando pasabas unos días aquí tu abuela y mi madre eran muy amigas. Lo siento. Dijo la chica con sinceridad, era alta, de cuerpo definido y cabello tan oscuro como el azabache y largo. Yo solo asentí con lo que me dijo. –Me imagino que ahora no querrás venir aquí.

-Tienes razón solo venia por ella, aunque como esta mi vida me gustaría quedarme aquí a pasar una temporada aquí, ya sabes sin historia ni ataduras.

-En serio… Te quieres quedar? Pregunto con un travieso brillito en sus ojos y terminándose por fin el trago.

-Tiene este lugar donde puedo tomar y eso es suficiente. Le dije a lo que sonrió. –Hey! Dos tragos por aquí. Pedí desde l barra.

-1, 2, 3… Dije y ambas nos acabamos el vaso de ron de un solo tirón.

Ya comenzaba a afectarme así que me fui al baño para mojarme la cara y se me pasara el pequeño mareo y así volver a la barra.

-Entonces estas considerando quedarte? Pregunto Leah cuando volví.

-Algo así y que se vaya al carajo la escuela que es lo que podría atarme.

Ella sonrió a carcajadas mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás. –Ven te mostrare como podemos divertirnos aquí si te quedas. Dijo jalándome por un brazo afuera del lugar.

-Muaaaack…. Ese fue el sonido del beso que me dio en los labios.

-QUUEEEEEEEE? Grite en mi mente mientras tenia los labios contra los de ella.

_**CHIIIKSS!!! BUENO ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL… PERONO SE DESESPEREN HAY SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, Y COMO BIEN LO DICE ELTITULO DE ESTE CAP NADA ESLO KE PAREC….**_

_**Y SI ESA ERA LA SORPRESA HABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA O SECUELA O COMO KIERAN LLAMARLO…**_

_**EN OTRAS NOTICIAS YOSIGO CON BRONKITIS Y TENGORESTRINGIDO SALIR HASTA KE ESTECOMPLETAMENTE RECUPERADA ADEMAS KE LASLLUVIASNO AYUDAN, Y MARY SIGUE TRAS LOS HUESOS DE SU SEXY COMPAÑERO DE CLASES JAJAJA!!!!!**_

_**BUENO COMO UDS HAN SIDOTAN LINDAS LECTORASLETENEMOS UN OBSEQUIO Y ES KE LES VAMOS A DEJAR UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP…**_

* * *

_Ambos días que tuve sin ir a la escuela me la pase en la casa en pijama y comiendo helados, Edward me llamo pero no le conteste de seguro se había enterado gracias a su madre de lo sucedido y lo último que quería era su lastima, estaba viendo T.v cuando mi mama abrió la puerta de mi cuarto para anunciarme que las chicas habían llegado a visitarme. Cuando baje todas me esperaban en la alberca incluso me habían llevado un pastel._

_-A ver ha lindos chicos en Forks? Pregunto Kate._

_-Maldición! Bella el hecho de que las cosas no funcionen con los chicos no implica que debas salir con mujeres. Dijo Mery…_

…_-Es en casa de los Cullens, dan una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Esme y nos invito y comento que le encantaría que fueras además los padres de Alce están en la ciudad y también irán al igual que los de tu amiga Rose así que ellas también irán._

… _-Ja! Solo se doma a los animales, ya veo eso dice mucho de ti. Dijo Alice a lo que Rose y yo reímos aunque la tensión podía sentirse…_

…_-Jesús era Carpintero cuenta la historia. Dije haciéndole la gran aclaratoria…_

…_-No creo Rosalie… Porque a las rubias si como que no se nos dan bien eso de las leyes y cosas de esas-Rosalie miro a Tanya por su comentario fuera de lugar y estallo a reír…_

* * *

_**BUENO CREO KEFUEUN GRAN ADELANTO….**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS..**_

_**BESOS!!**_

_**MARY Y MERY**_


	13. NUEVAS SENSACIONES

"**NUEVAS SENSACIONES"**

**BELLA POV**

Ok la loca desquiciada de Leah que había visto solo los días de verano que venía a pasar con la abuela me estaba besando.

-Creo que eso basta para enseñarme la diversión. Le comente mientras la alejaba de mí.

-Vamos! Si apenas comenzaba. Se quejo.

-Y créeme que es suficiente. Le dije subiéndome a la camioneta para irme.

-Lo siento pero no me atraen las mujeres como tal iré al infierno pero por promiscua y con hombres claro está. Le dije.

-Tranquila a mí tampoco me gustan las mujeres pero quería que te llevaras otro recuerdo de acá que opacara lo malo.

-Oh!!! Gracias… Buena técnica. Le dije riendo.

-Adiós Bella. Dijo mientras agitaba su mano y me sonreía y yo ponía en marcha el motor de la vieja camioneta.

Al llegar a la casa mi madre dormía con Charlie así que hice lo mismo en el cuarto de la abuela donde solía dormir porque me asustaban las tormentas, me impregne de su olor y me quede dormida luego de un par de horas Renee entro al cuarto para darme algo de comer y limar asperezas y luego irnos y Charlie se quedo para ultimar detalles de las cosas de la abuela.

-No van a vender la casa verdad? Le pregunte a Renee mientras nos alejábamos.

-Tranquila Bella esa casa no la venderemos por nada del mundo. Contesto mi madre.

El viaje fue sin percances, aunque las dos íbamos tristes solo nos quedamos en silencio y dejamos que todo fluyera, al llegar a casa solo llame a las chicas y Alice se quejo ya que Rose estaría la semana de reposo y yo no iría por lo menos por un par de días.

Ambos días que tuve sin ir a la escuela me la pase en la casa en pijama y comiendo helados, Edward me llamo pero no le conteste de seguro se había enterado gracias a su madre de lo sucedido y lo último que quería era su lastima, estaba viendo T.v cuando mi mama abrió la puerta de mi cuarto para anunciarme que las chicas habían llegado a visitarme. Cuando baje todas me esperaban en la alberca incluso me habían llevado un pastel.

-Oh!!! Son tan lindas. Les dije tomando mi trozo de pastel, todas habían ido, Alice, Rose quien ya se veía bastante mejor, Mary, Kate y Mery.

-Nos alegra tanto que hayas vuelto! Exclamo Alice.

-De verdad me vi tentada a quedarme. Les comente.

-A ver ha lindos chicos en Forks? Pregunto Kate.

-Pues la verdad solo estuve un día, y no fue precisamente un chico.

-Maldición! Bella el hecho de que las cosas no funcionen con los chicos no implica que debas salir con mujeres. Dijo Mery

-Hahaha cállate! Bueno no lo sé la chica me vio tan triste que me beso, a su favor dijo que eso era para que me llevara un buen recuerdo de Forks.

-Bueno menos mal que ya estas mejor porque créeme que no estamos dispuestas a besarte. Bromeo Mary.

-Bella ya hablando en serio…. Mañana vuelves a la escuela cierto?

-Si Alice, porque?

-Es que…. Hay algo que debo decirte para que no te tome por sorpresa.

-Qué será? Le pegunte picando más pastel.

-Se trata de Matt… Es que comenzó a salir con Jessica.

-No es de extrañarme, las perras esas siempre han estado pendientes de que desechamos para ellas recogerlo pero es una lástima Matt se merece algo mejor. Dije.

-No sé qué quieres que Matt se ha gay?

-No Mary no es eso pero él no se merecía a una perra como yo que solo lo usaba para guardar las apariencias pero menos a una como Jessica que no le importa comerse las bolas de cualquiera.

-Bueno al diablo allá el que al parecer tiene particular gusto por las perras. Dijo Mery cosa que me hizo reír y nos terminamos el pastel.

Las chics me habían animado un poco con su visita, aunque me preguntaron por Edward y preferí evadir el tema el hablar de él o simplemente escuchar su nombre dolía por la forma en la que me había tratado. Así paso un mes donde las llamadas de Edward se fueron haciendo menos constantes y sus mensajes de que necesitaba verme, Rose estaba de vuelta en el colegio, Matt no hacía más que restregarme a Jessica como diciendo "mira lo que te pierdes" pero me valía madres, las chicas no hacían más que hablar de lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo y que ya solo estábamos a una semana de su graduación y Alice y Rose seguían con sus encuentros con Jasper y Emeett.

-Hola hija como te fue en el colegio? Pregunto Renee cuando llegue a casa.

-Mmm…. Ya sabes lo normal tomar anotaciones, hacer trabajos finales y cosas así. Le dije sentándome junto a ella en el sofá.

-Sabes desde que murió tu abuela he notado que no sales, no sé si es porque terminaste la relación con Matt o es porque todo se unió, me gustaría que me acompañaras a una fiesta esta noche.

-Mama solo ha pasado un mes de la muerte de la abuela… Tu madre te recuerdo.

-Pero la vida continua Bella nada se detiene.

-Y bueno si voy a comenzar a salir de nuevo no será en una fiesta de viejos así que toma eso como un obvio "no te voy a acompañar".

-Es en casa de los Cullens, dan una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Esme y nos invito y comento que le encantaría que fueras además los padres de Alce están en la ciudad y también irán al igual que los de tu amiga Rose así que ellas también irán.

-Ok me voy a comenzar a alistar. Dije simulando flojera.

Entre a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama, sabía que vería a Edward y eso por más que quisiera que no pasara causaba una sensación de cosquilleo en mi estomago, comencé por darme un baño y escogí un vestido que tenia nuevo era corto sin tirantes y color rojo era más que perfecto para esta noche con mi cabello cayendo en rizos y unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas cuando estuve lista baje y ya mis padres me esperaban en la parte trasera del auto y Charlie le dio la orden al chofer para que nos fuéramos.

No podía dejar de pensar en volver a ver a Edward, el solo hecho de pensarlo se me templaba el estomago, al llegar a la gran casa ya Rose y Alice habían llegado con sus padres, la fiesta era muy conservadora y clásica, ambientada con flores y velas y una gran mesa dispuesta en el jardín para la cena de celebración.

-Bella… Gracias por venir. Dijo Esme con su característica dulzura.

-Gracias por invitarnos. Le dije con una sonrisa forzada. –Feliz cumpleaños. Le dije mientras Renee le daba su obsequio y me disculpe para irme a reunir con las chicas.

Rose llevaba un vestido largo color turquesa con estampado y su cabello rubio suelto y Alice aliso por completo su cabello y llevaba un pequeño vestido streple de cuadros entre negros y grises.

-Tengo esa maldita sensación de de javu. Dije agarrando un Martini de la charola de un mesonero.

-Oh!!! Volvió nuestra Bella! Exclamo Alice.

-Acaso a ustedes no les pasa igual? Es como la primera vez que vinimos por el cumpleaños de Edward solo que no sabíamos que se trataba de ellos y que nos involucraríamos hasta la medula con ellos.

-Ya Bella deja de tomar ese es el primero y el ultimo te necesitamos sobria. Dijo Rose señalando al frente donde estaban ellos con las estúpidas de las novias.

-Insisto de javu. Dije.

Edward se veía perfecto con su traje de corbata negra y saco del mismo color y su cabello un poco más corto y peinado con las manos pero su gran defecto es que llevaba de la mano a Heidy cosa que al parecer nunca iba a cambiar.

-Bien aquí es donde te tenemos que decir porque debes mantenerte sobria querida Bella. Anuncio Alice.

-Para ver a Edward con su novia?

-Pues no más bien para defenderte de ella, esas perras ya saben todo…. Y cuando digo todo es TODO Bella.

-Vaya!!! Son más inteligentes de lo que yo pensaba… Digamos que les debo una disculpa las subestime después de todo no son tan estúpidas. Dije burlándome.

-Bella deja de reírte es serio. Estamos aquí con nuestros padres y ya María le dio un jalón a Alice y le dijo que se anduviera con pie de plomo porque ellas lo sabían todo y no iba a dejarle el camino libre con Jasper para que se revolcaran como la vez del club. Dijo Rose y me reí al recordar eso.

-Chicas vengan para la foto. Nos llamo Esme. Al acercarnos, en la foto iban desde nuestros padres, hasta los chicos y sus novias, luego de sonreír para la foto tratamos de salirnos de allí pero quedamos atrapadas en la conversación que se formo donde esas perras no hacían más que decir cosas para tratar de que nos sintiéramos mal por ser solo unas adolescentes.

-Ustedes deben ser unas rebeldes chicas. Comento Tanya del brazo de Emmett por supuesto.

-Mmmm…. No es para tanto supongo que lo normal. Le dije.

-Bueno es que cuando uno es adolescente no mide sus actos y todo desde andar con hombres mayores hasta tatuarse es "normal". Dijo la perra de María a lo que Jasper intento zafarse de su brazo pero a esta se le noto el gesto de fuerza para retenerlo.

-Me imagino que lo dices por experiencia. Le dijo Alice.

-Quizás es que era algo rebelde incluso cuando conocí a Jasper aun lo era digamos que él me hizo madurar que me domo.

-Ja! Solo se doma a los animales, ya veo eso dice mucho de ti. Dijo Alice a lo que Rose y yo reímos aunque la tensión podía sentirse.

-Y bien chicas… Dijo Esme para cambiar el tema. –Que quieren estudiar?

-Bueno yo me inclino hacia la arquitectura, no solo porque de eso se trata el negocio de papa sino que también me aficiona mucho el dibujo. Dije.

-Vaya qué bien! Yo soy arquitecta así que estamos a la orden y me especializó en decoración de interiores también. Dijo Esme que era tan dulce y teníamos tantas cosas en común.

-Arquitectas como Jesús de Nazaret… Dijo Heidy a lo que todo contuvieran la risa pero yo solté la gran carcajada.

-Jesús era Carpintero cuenta la historia. Dije haciéndole la gran aclaratoria.

-Bueno como sea, no leo la biblia. Dijo.

-No hace falta leerla solo hay que tener dos dedos de frente. Le dije por su gran ignorancia.

-Bueno… Yo quiero estudiar informática amo todo lo que tiene que ver con la tecnología y me encanta siempre estar a la vanguardia. Dijo Alice.

-Eso suena más a diversión que ha profesión. Le dijo María.

-Y ustedes que hacen? Pregunto Alice a lo que ella solo se quedo callada. –Eso me imagine NADA, y a su edad debe ser difícil no saber qué demonios hacer con sus vidas deberían apurarse ya que el tiempo pasa y eso de andar de mantenidas solo espantara a sus novios.

-Bueno… Dijo Rose conteniendo la risa. -Yo por supuesto leyes… Creo que no me hallaría en otra profesión. Dijo Rose a lo que Emmett casi se le caía la baba.

-No creo Rosalie… Porque a las rubias si como que no se nos dan bien eso de las leyes y cosas de esas.

Rosalie miro a Tanya por su comentario fuera de lugar y estallo a reír. –Sabes… Las naturales si tenemos, será a las rubias oxigenadas o sea las teñidas que quizás no tengan cerebro porque de repente el tinte les atrofia el cerebro. Emmett soltó una gran carcajada obviamente disfrutaba de espectáculo.

-Bueno es mejor que pasemos a la cena. Dijo Carlisle Cullen a lo que yo me disculpe para ir al baño.

-Perra ven acá hora tu me vas a escuchar. Dijo Heidy interceptándome antes de llegar al baño.

-A ver qué quieres? Le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Que dejes de acostarte con Edward me seria de bastante ayuda.

Solté una gran carcajada. –Yo jamás me he acostado con él. Le dije dejando todo mi cinismo al descubierto.

-Mira Isabella sé muy bien con quien estoy tratando. 1 eres una zorra. 2 tengo pruebas comenzando porque te quedabas en su departamento en el centro de los Ángeles y además que te compro el maldito teléfono porque el muy estúpido conservo la factura y después vienes tu y lo pones en la mesa como para burlarte de mi. Y numero 3…

-Ya cállate no quiero escuchar tus malditas enumeraciones. Le dije intentando caminar pero agarro mi brazo bruscamente.

-Te vuelves a acostar con Edward y tu padre se enterara de todo perrita te lo advierto.

-Me estas retando perra?

-Considéralo una clara amenaza. Dijo soltándome.

-Sabes…. Si me he acostado con Edward y no han sido ni una ni dos o tres o cinco veces… Han sido miles, durante meses y no sabes lo rico que se mueve sobre mi y como tenemos sexxxooo muchas vec…

-BELLA!!! Escuche alguien que se acercaba. –Vamos todos nos esperan. Dijo Rose a lo que le di una sonrisa a Heidy y le di la espalda para dejarla allí, al poco rato nos alcanzo aunque la cólera se le notaba hasta cuando masticaba.

Ya para la medianoche Esme dio las gracias a todos y pudimos irnos, aunque no hable con Edward en toda la noche lo más probable era que el no supiera nada que su novia ya estaba enterada de lo que vivimos y además verlo me había alborotado las hormonas eso era algo que el provocaba con tan solo verme.

Al llegar a casa me fui a la alberca a nadar por más de una hora aunque ya casi era de madrugada, así me sentía libre, sin ataduras casi como si pudiera volar, así caí rendida en mi cama y libre de sentimientos pesados. Cuando amaneció la claridad me molestaba pero podía taparme hasta la cara con mi sabana pero luego el ruido del celular que no se callaba hasta que lo tuve que contestar y dije "alo" con mi aun terrible voz de adormilada, aunque cuando escuché que la voz del otro lado se trataba de Edward mis sentidos se activaron, pidió verme y acepte la verdad no soportaba seguir sin estar sin él, quedamos en vernos en su departamento en dos horas.

Cuando abandone la cama era ya mediodía, mientras me di un baño y arregle la maraña de mi cabello fue pasando el tiempo, me puse un jeans desgastado y una camisa negra de tela suave casi trasparente y larga hasta mis muslos unas zapatillas de tacón y baje por algo rápido de comer así que solo calenté una porción de pizza, comí y me fui mis padres de seguro habían salido así fui poniendo algo de música tranquila durante el camino.

Al llegar al edificio al que hacia como un mes que no pisaba el vigilante me dejo entrar esta vez y tome el ascensor hasta el pent house Edward dejo la puerta entre abierta así que entre de una vez.

-Hola Bella! dijo el recargado en el sofá.

-Hola Edward!

-Más fácil es que el presidente me dé una cita antes que tu. Yo solo me reí por su comentario y él se paro y se detuvo frente a mi rostro, arreglo mi cabello detrás de las orejas y me beso con tanta delicadeza, sosteniendo mi rostro, rosando nuestros labios, sintiendo mí aliento y poco a poco que nuestras lenguas danzaran, nuestras manos se entrelazaron y continuamos el dulce beso.

-La última vez que nos vimos… Discúlpame Bella de verdad a veces me comporto como un mald…

-Shhh… dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios para callarlos. -Ya no importa.. Dije volcándome a besarlo de nuevo.

Nos fuimos camino a la habitación y mientras nos besábamos Edward desabrocho mis jeans y los quito y luego fue tomándose el tiempo con los botones de mi blusa, quede tendida en la cama con solamente mi pequeña ropa interior mientras él se quito sus jeans, su polera y sus bóxers azules, se fue sobre mi pero no bruscamente al contrario esta vez se dedico a acariciar mi rostro y a dibujar la comisura de mis labios con la yema de sus dedos. Bajaba sus labios por mi clavícula para deshacer mi sosten y beso mis pechos y los lamia deliciosamente, me tomo entre sus brazos y me volteo para quedar de frente a mi espalda, aparto mi cabello y fue llenando toda mi espalda de besos incluso hasta llegar a mis nalgas y luego bajar besando todos mis muslos y piernas hasta llegar a mis pies y besarlo y chupar cada dedito.

-Hazlo ya! Le ordene pero el volvió a ponerme de frente a él y sonrió y movió la cabeza negándose, Edward fue lamiendo mi abdomen y mi vientre y bajo mis braguitas y yo termine de bajarlas y lanzarlas a algún lugar del cuarto mientras él comenzó a lamer mi clítoris y con sus dedos suavemente irlos metiendo y sacando de mi para hacerme humedecer y arquear mi espalda mientras sentía la contracción de todos mis músculos.

Edward se aseguro con su boca de mi humedad y fue colocando su pene en mi vagina de adelante hacia atrás para luego ir metiéndose poco a poco en mi, cerró los ojos como si luchara contra algo mientras yo apretaba sus nalgas y el comenzaba a dar tirones dentro de mí.

-Edward…! Ahhhahah!

-Así es… Quiero que digas mi nombre… Que siempre sea mi nombre el único que digas!

-Edward… EDWARD!!!... Dije con voz entre cortada pr lo acelerada que se iban haciendo las embestidas.

-Me gustas!!! Dijo mientras bajo el ritmo y me daba repentinas embestidas fuertes y dejaba pasar un tiempo entre una y otra aunque con cada una podía sentirme correr con el dentro.

-Edward…! Edward… Edward! Era lo único que podía decir mientras lo hacía prisionero de mi y lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Bella… Mi amor…! Logro decir con voz ronca más tarde al conseguir su orgasmo y dejarme llena de él.

Al terminar Edward se echo a un lado de la cama y tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya mientras la subió hasta sus labios y la beso.

-Esta es la primera vez que hacemos el amor. Dijo.

-Hemos hecho esto miles de veces. Le dije.

-Teníamos sexo pero jamás habíamos hecho el amor entregándonos por completo. Dijo.

-Edward… Tenemos que hablar.

-Nuestras conversaciones siempre terminen en peleas así que por esta vez no lo arruinemos y quedémonos así. Dijo abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

Al poco rato Edward se quedo extendido abrazándome y sus ojos cerrados, su rostro se veía en completa paz, me pare de la cama con cuidado de no moverlo y me vestí rápidamente, me senté en la cama y acaricie su cabello. –Gracias por todo, por lo bueno y lo malo pero esta fue la última vez que visite tu cama. No más querido, no puedo seguir alimentando este sentimiento porque creo que te amo. Tome fuerzas y me aleje de su tranquilo rostro adormilado y me fui dejando a Edward y su mundo atrás.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió pude ver mi auto y sabía que estaba más cerca de la libertad pero a la vez más lejos de Edward, encendí mi auto y lo puse en marcha para salir del garaje del edificio.

-Bella!... Bella ven acá…! Escuche que grito y lo pude ver parado detrás de mi auto con sus bóxers y su polera, su cabello todo enmarañado y sus pies descalzos. Baje del auto y me pare frente a él.

-Me siento utilizado. Me dijo.

-Edward! Me queje. –Yo debo irme.

-Siento que solo me querías para sexo y luego te vas, sin decirme nada.

-Ya Edward es hora de cada quien se olvide de esto. Le dije a lo que el suspiro y se inclino para besarme en mitad del estacionamiento.

-Mejor me voy. Le dije haciéndome un poco para atrás para romper el beso.

-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero no puedo. Dijo él para detenerme.

-Entonces simplemente no lo hagas. Le dije y me fui en mi auto esta vez sin mirar atrás.

Trate de poner mi atención en el camino y buscar alguna música que me hiciera olvidar todo con Edward, aunque en la radio sonaba "primavera anticipada" de Laura Paussini con James Blunt y la verdad la letra no me ayudaba mucho, me detuve en una cafetería y tome como tres cafés para pasar la ansiedad contenida en mi cuerpo y después de una hora me fui a casa no quería estar con ninguna de las chicas solo quería estar sola pero tampoco quería pensar en Edward, en el Edward que se mostro hoy conmigo.

-Isabella… ¡ISABELLA! Grito Charlie cuando llegue a casa.

-Que pasa papa, que quieres? Le dije con fastidio.

-QUE QUIERO? Grito Charlie con su rostro casi morado.

-Papa cálmate, me asustas. Le dije.

-Que ironías… Porque la que me asustas eres tú a mí con tus con todos tus podridos Isabella.

-Maldición! No me llames Isabella…

-Dónde estabas Bella? pregunto mi madre apareciendo en la sala y parándose al lado de Charlie.

-Con las chicas en el centro comercial.

-No mientas.. NO MIENTAS! Grito Charlie golpeando el sofá.

-Qué pasa? Pregunte buscando la mirada de mi madre que estaba más serena.

-ESTO PASA…! Grito Charlie mostrándome mi foto con Edward en el garaje del edificio besándonos.

-No entiendo esto. Le dije pasándole el celular de nuevo.

Charlie aventó el celular contra la pared cayendo hecho trizas.

-Papa déjame que te explique. Dije como suplica ya con lágrimas en mi rostro.

* * *

_**Chiiiks!!!! Aki el nuevo cap… perdonen la tardanza**_

_**Bueno ke les parecio? Ya se entero Charlie…**_

_**Bueno Mary atareada con la universidad y yo puesta estoy mucho mejor, pero la proxima semana tengo ke hacerme nuevosexamenes y ahora resacaron una cita con el otorrinolaringólogo ke nombre tan largo y feo, pero bueno solo espero ke esta vez no me prohiban cantar por ke alli si me muero….**_

_**Yolabertay: gracias chica por tu recomendación, pero mi madre no dejara ke coloke una cebolla en mi habitación ya que de por si mi madre es fanatica del orden y la limpieza, y nos tiene en cada habitación ambientador… pero de todas formas muchisimas gracias.. aprecios!!!**_

_**Bueno ahora si opinen ke les parecio el cap, y… ke creen ke pasara??**_

_**Las keremos chicas**_

_**Reviews???**_

_**Mary y Mery**_


	14. KARMA

"**EL KARMA"**

**BELLAPOV**

-Apenas termines el año escolar te voy a enviar lejos Isabella, puedo soportar cualquier cosa pero hasta aquí. El es mi socio. Como se te ocurrió?

-Charlie ya deja! Le ordeno mi madre. Mientras yo me sentaba en un escalón de las escaleras.

-QUE LA DEJE? A esta niña le hemos dado todo las mejores escuelas, los mejores autos, tarjetas, ropa, viajes, esos malditos aparatos de última tecnología. TODO Todo!!! Y mira con lo que nos sale está en una perdición.

-YA CALLATE PAPA!!! Grite harta de su escándalo. –Acaso una buena educación es estar en los mejores colegios o inscribirte en clases extracurriculares o que no me hagan falta cosas materiales está bien, han hecho un excelente trabajo. Pero ustedes no me conocen realmente, no saben nada de mi vida, mis gustos, disgustos o acaso alguna vez se preguntaron como de niña dulce pase a ser… Bueno cambie tanto? El silencio por fin reino en la casa. –Eso pensé. Les dije al ver que no decían nada y me fui a mi habitación.

No sé por cuánto tiempo llore y mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar entre llamadas de las chicas y de Edward con él era la última persona con la que hablaría, y si él había planeado todo, pero que ganaría con enviarle nuestra fotografía a Charlie tuvo que ser la maldita de la novia ella me había retado sabiendo que yo lo haría y allí agarrarme en mi cabeza solo iban y venían cosas, mi teléfono lo mantuve apagado y encerrada en mi habitación, no se por cuánto tiempo llore pero ya estaba haciéndose de día y vi mi cara en el espejo estaba completamente roja e hinchada por llorar.

*

*

-Bella debes comer algo. Dijo mi madre el lunes antes de que me fuera al colegio.

-No quiero nada. Le dije y Salí de allí sin prestarles atención en la mesa Charlie ni siquiera me había visto la cara.

Arranque mi auto y me fui a la escuela a toda velocidad pero en el camino me detuve en un café por mi desayuno mi estomago reclamaba por comida hacia ya bastantes horas que no comía.

-Me da un late vainilla con una dona de chocolate. Pedí para llevar.

-Hasta que por fin apareces, te he llamado todo el estúpido fin de semana o bueno por lo menos después que nos vimos.

-Edward deja de seguirme, solo te digo que no podemos vernos mas, que ya basta.

-Pero qué pasa? Pregunto sujetando mi brazo.

-Déjame ir. Le ordene yendo hacia la puerta.

-Señorita su orden. Dijo el chico que me atendió, camine frustrada hacia el mostrador y comencé a buscar el dinero para la cuenta y antes de que yo pagara ya a Edward le daban el cambio de la cuenta que se lo dejaba de propina al chico que me atendió.

-No es necesario que pagues mi desayuno. Le dije una vez fuera del café.

-Bella porque ese cambio conmigo te pedí disculpas, luego me haces ese derroche de amor y ahora te muestras esquiva conmigo y no contestas las llamadas y traes cara de haber llorado.

Maldije porque mi rostro me delataba.- Edward aléjate de mi, en resumen Charlie sabe todo no sé cómo se entero. Solo te pido una última cosa.

-Pero como lo supo? Que te dijo? Ok está bien que me quieres pedir?

-No me buques mas Edward, por favor aléjate. Le dije y me fui en mi auto rumbo al colegio.

-Por fin llegas zorra ya todos entraron, pensé que no vendrías o que quizás te quedarías recogiendo tus cosas porque me imagino que tu papa lo más cerca que planea enviarte él a China. Me dijo Heidy quien había bajado de un auto rojo para interceptarme antes de que entrara al colegio.

-Fuiste tú verdad? Le pregunte.

-Que creías? Que iba a quedarme sentada viendo como me quitaba a mi novio, con Edward tengo un futuro asegurado, dinero y toda una vida.

-Eso es lo que te importa? La seguridad económica que tienes garantizada con él, sin importar si lo quieres, si él te ama. Sabes Heidy? Me das lastima, no sabes nada de Edward, si llevan años juntos pero apuesto a que nunca te has detenido a escucharlo sin pensar en tu egocentrismo o que nunca han pasado un día juntos en una cama solo haciendo el amor y comiéndose uno al otro? Le pregunte y vi como la rabia la inundaba.

-Tu silencio me lo deja claro. Le dije y le di la espalda.

Haidy me tomo del brazo para obligarme a verla.

-Escúchame niñita el solo te utiliza para sexo y eso no tiene valor, yo soy su novia, crees que eres la primera, te informo, noticia de última hora no eres ni la primera ni la ultima y siempre es lo mismo solo sexo, luego Edward se las ingenia para deshacerse de ella y vuelve a mí como siempre.

-Cállate! Le dije aventándole el café que llevaba en mi mano.

-Estúpida!!! Exclamo pasándose la mano por el pecho que ya se le notaba rojo.

-Déjame en paz Heidy y si estuvieses tan segura no te habrías tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí a amenazarme y si fuiste tú o Edward los que le enviaron la foto a Charlie, no me importa un favor me hicieron. Le dije y la deje allí quemándose con el café y llena de rabia.

Llegue a la escuela y me fui rumbo al salón de música era lunes y sabía que estaba vacío y no precisamente porque frecuentaba ir sola, solía ir con Matt si no nos podíamos ver durante los fines de semana, luego de tomar mi desayuno, que estaba incompleto pues faltaba mi café aunque le di un muy buen uso, me fui hasta el piano siempre me había gustado pero solo me sabia algunas músicas no tenía mucha destreza en el.

Alguna vez leí que si escribías en un momento frustrante o triste de tu vida te ayudaba a superar mejor lo sucedido comencé a escribir lo frustrante de mi situación con Charlie de seguro planeando enviarme a Egipto o Arabia Saudita a cualquier lugar lejano del planeta donde Edward no se volviera a cruzar en mi camino y recordar las amenazas de la estúpida de Heidy, luego de eso comenzó a rondar una melodía en mi cabeza y comencé a tararearla sonaba más hacia lo acústico.

-Te hemos llamado más de mil veces. Dijo Rose entrando al salón.

-Lo siento. Dije mientras entran las chicas Mery, Kate y Mary y detrás venia Alice con una cámara de video en su mano.

-Ahora si cuéntanos porque has estado llorando… Dijo Mery.

-Y por mucho tiempo. Acertó Mary viendo mi rostro.

A las chicas no les podían ocultar nada así que le dije todo, desde mi nuevo a costón con Edward hasta que Charlie lo sabía todo y no sabía si es que todo había sido obra de Edward o de Heidy y que me sentía tan traicionada.

-Tanto que lo advertimos acerca de salir con tipos de la calaña de ellos y ustedes siguieron allí enamorándose como bobas. Dijo Kate con algo de enojo.

-Ya no la regañes, podemos ser muy zorras pero somos amigas y no podemos estar reprochándonos nada. Dijo Mary

-Que líos! Dijo Alice.

-Y esa cámara de video? Le pregunte.

-Pues ya solo queda una semana de clase Bella o bue esta y la otra semana que hacemos las pruebas y ya nos vamos y quiero tener videos de esta semana que es prácticamente la ultima que nos queda activa. Y tú que escribes? Pregunto señalando mi libreta.

-Mis frustraciones… Trato de aprovecharlas. Les dije a lo que todas se me unieron a leer lo que llevaba escrito para la melodía y se quedaron dándome ideas.

_Sé que me enamoré_

_Yo caí perdida sin conocer_

_Que al salir el sol_

_Se te va el amor_

-Alice baja esa cámara ya. Le dije dejando de cantar la melodía.

-Bella anda deja que grabe está quedando genial!

Solo me encogí de hombros y la deje que siguiera grabando luego de pasar varias horas allí nos fuimos a almorzar para entrar a las últimas clases y ya irme a mi casa que era lo más parecido al infierno de seguro estaba pagando una especie de karma como le llamaban, pero en realidad yo no me había portado tan mal así, bueno follar con algunos desconocidos, quitar el novio a las otras si, ser egoísta si, adultera, promiscua, me regocijaba en el sufrimiento ajeno… Etc etc… Mejor no continuaba.

-Bella pero vámonos a mi casa.

-No Alice sino llego será peor Charlie me buscara hasta al fin del mundo y aunque no me habla prefiero que sea así a volver a formar una batalla con él.

Al llegar a casa mis padres no estaban, me metí a la piscina a nadar hasta que mis brazos se desmayaron y luego me fui a mi habitación con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de fresas y comencé a estudiar para mis exámenes finales así hasta que me quede dormida y vi el frustrante amanecer de nuevo, luego de bañarme volví a la escuela aunque era muy temprano me quede en mi auto mientras que veía como se llenaba el estacionamiento de alumnos poco a poco.

-Hey Bells… Escuche que dijeron al lado y levante la cabeza para ver allí a Matt con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola… Le dije saliéndome del auto.

-Últimamente no te había visto.

-Quizás porque has estado muy ocupado….Le dije con completo sarcasmo.

-Ah! Ya te enteraste. Comento.

-No seas cínico la besas por toda la escuela y crees que no lo sabía.

-No es nada ella y yo no somos nada solo me he entregado a alguien en mi vida. Dijo tomándome por las caderas.

-Lo siento por mi puedes seguir con tu querida... Lo siento Matt yo no quiero a nadie en mi vida ahorita.

-Has cambiado mucho. Afirmo.

-La gente las circunstancias te hace cambiar a veces de golpe. Le dije a lo que él solo rio.

Así me uní a entrar al colegio con las chicas Mary dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos y quedamos en vernos luego de nuestra prueba de matemáticas y ellas iban a una reunión de la graduación.

-La prueba estuvo horrible. Afirmaba Alice mientras salíamos.

-Solo un poco de ruffini y algunos polinomios sencillos. Dije.

-Ya va. Dijo Rose parándose a mi lado y tomándome por los hombros. –Tu Isabella Swan diciendo que la prueba de matemáticas estuvo fácil? Eso solo quiere decir que estudiaste.

-Bueno de algo le sirvió el castigo. Dijo Alice.

-No estoy castigada, bueno técnicamente Charlie no ha dicho eso como tal pero sé que si no salgo y me voy a casa me va a matar. Dije y nos fuimos directo a la cafetería para vernos con las chicas.

-Bien tendré que decirlo rápido ya que surgieron muchas noticias. Dijo Mary tomando aire. –Ryan me pidió matrimonio. Dijo.

-QUE???.... Dijimos todas. –A ver muestra el anillo. Dijo Alice y todas la vimos.

-Qué?.... Yo quiero ver ese anillo. Dijo en su defensa.

-Le dije que no, quiero a Ryan aunque he andado con oros tipos eso me ha servido para darme cuenta que lo quiero y pues le dije que más adelante… Así que no hay anillo, iré a la misma universidad que el a estudiar psicología y estaremos más tiempo juntos así que no mas engaños. Dijo con seguridad.

-Bueno ojala yo estuviese tan segura como tú, por una parte esta Luckas que ya tenemos más de un año juntos y me ha soportado todo, por otra parte esta Dimitri… Si tu primo Rose. Dijo Mery rodeando sus ojos y siguió. –El está muy lejos y no sé si me vaya a hacer mi carrera de sociología allí en Suiza pero es un paso muy importante que no puedo tomar a la ligera.

-Bien yo no me voy a casar ni nada de eso, al contrario mi vida continua así que sigo igual, voy a dar otra noticia… Bella vas a cantar en el baile de graduación!

-QUE?! Le grite. –ACASO ESTAN LOCAS?....

-Pues cálmate Bella solo tenemos el DJ y unos cuantos artistas y necesitábamos a alguien de acá y quien mejor que tu. Dijo Mery.

-Pero como se les ocurrió?

-Por la canción que compusiste ayer esa quedaría perfecta antes de medianoche porque es una balada.

-No lo sé chicas quizás ni siquiera vaya al baile. Dije con desdén.

-Obvio que vamos a ir Bella si te botan de tu casa te vienes a la mía y fin del asunto. Dijo Alice

-Bueno y el baile será como especie de alfombra roja ese será el motivo así que vamos a tener trajes largos que amo de los que tienes que levantar para caminar. Dijo Mary.

-Debemos ir de compras ya! Exclamo Mery.

-Alice sal de ese cuerpo. Le dije a lo que todas reímos.

Luego de las clases nos fuimos de compra como salimos un poco antes aproveche para escaparme al centro comercial, comenzamos a ver vestidos para el baile hubo un que me enamoro desde el primer momento completamente largo y azul muy oscuro que casi parecía negro no dudamos en entrar a la tienda a medirnos vestidos.

-Me encanta. Dije cuando Salí a verme en el gran espejo.

-Te quedara perfecto con estos zapatos. Dijo Mery dándome zapatillas altas plateadas.

-Perfecto! Exclamo Alice.

-Bien vamos a pagar. Dijo.

-Oigan esperen que termine de probarme esto! Grito Rose mientras se probaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes largo.

Luego de que Rose se decidió por el vestido nos fuimos a pagar.

-Señorita disculpe, su tarjeta fue rechazada. Me dijo la cajera.

-Ok, ten esta. Le dije pasándole otra tarjeta de crédito.

-Igual, es rechazada dice que las cuentas están bloqueadas.

-Cuanto es? Le pregunte.

-El vestido 2000 y con los zapatos 2560 por todo.

-Lo siento tendré que dejarlo no dispongo de tanto efectivo.

-Bella pero yo podría pagarlo, lo llevamos. Dijo Alice.

-No es necesario de verdad, Charlie de seguro bloqueo las cuentas.

-Lo llevamos Bella él piensa que sin dinero no podrá hacer nada. Dijo Mery.

-Vamos a demostrarle que a ti te importa un bledo y que con o sin su dinero siempre haces lo que quieras. Dijo Rose Pasando su tarjeta para pagar mi cuenta.

-Gracias chicas. Le dije.

-Oye yo lo iba a pagar. Se quejo Alice.

-Bueno paga por la pizza! Le dijo Rose.

-Bueno ya no voy a pagar por nada porque debemos estar bellas para el baile así vayamos solas por lo menos nosotras.

Luego de la pizza me fui directo a casa no quería llegar tarde, pero igual baje mi bolsa del vestido y los zapatos. Por primera vez en años cuando entre a casa allí estaba Charlie sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico.

-Hola Pa! Lo salude cuando entre a lo que el ni siquiera se molesto en verme.

-Sabes, prefiero que me grites, me insultes antes de que me sigas ignorando. Dije pero eso no causo ningún efecto en el.

-Golpea si eso hace que te sientas mejor, imponme un castigo de un año entero, yo ya no veo a Edward papa.

-No digas ese nombre en esta casa! Dijo eso fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Ok papa, como quieras pero ignorándome solo empeoras las cosas. Le dije y me fui a mi habitación y me quede allí encerrada de nuevo ya se hacía costumbre.

Prendí la música en mi habitación y me encerré para tomar un largo baño, en otra ocasión hubiese salido pero mi hormonal cuerpo en ese momento solo quería sentir a Edward tocar mi piel, abrazarme, besarme como solo él lo hacía pensando en el moje mis pantis y reí como desquiciada sola en mi habitación.

Entre los exámenes finales, practicar la melodía que cantaría en el baile se me paso la semana, no había sabido de Edward ni de su novia quizás se los había tragado la tierra y mi karma ya estaba pagado, Alice y Rose habían decidido darse un tiempo con Emmett y Jasper, Rose deseaba saber si lo de ellos era algo más que físico y que se decidiera o ella o su estúpida novia a la que él había prometido dejar, Jasper era otro caso perdido según Maria el le había pedido matrimonio y se casarian en trs meses y eso le cayo como una patada en el estomago a Alice cuando se lo pregunto a el y el solo se encogió de hombros y no supo que contestarle.

-Soy una perra desdichada! Dijo Rose.

-Ni hablar perdí lo que tenia seguro y lo que no por andar detrás de ese estúpido rubio platino.

-Bueno chicas las acompañaría en su despecho pero ya mañana es viernes y quizás allí si me escape de la casa porque ya no puedo con el karma y la rutina y sin dinero y de paso Charlie ignorándome.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Dijo Rose que ya estaba algo tomada como Alice y yo había preferido pasar.

-Hagamos un auto secuestro y así Charlie te perdona y pagara por el rescate y nos quedara ese dinero.

-Estupenda idea Rosalie, seguro que lo pensare. Le dije mientras tomaba mis llaves y me iba de casa de Alice.

-Nos vemos mañana, no tomen tanto. Les dije y me fui del lugar.

Luego de repasar para la última prueba del año que tendría que era de literatura, me quede dormida, la verdad es si hubiese sabido que estar algo así como que castigada y algo despechada y algo mal por aquello del karma que existía y yo lo estaba viviendo me iba hacer estudiar y obtener buenas notas lo hubiese hecho antes.

A la mañana siguiente me pre y me di un delicioso baño con agua tibia, extrañaba a Edward no lo podía negar y me parecía extraño que había hecho caso a lo que le dije y no me había buscado mas aunque por una parte era bueno así no tenia gran tentación. Me vestí con la mini falda del uniforme un sostén negro y la camisa blanca como aun tenía tiempo alise mi cabello y busque mi bolso, mis llaves y baje para irme directo a la escuela.

-Isabella ven a desayunar con nosotros. Dijo Charlie desde la mesa hablando por fin a lo que yo lo obedecí.

-Ya hoy es el último día de clases. Cierto? Pregunto Renee.

-Sí, la semana que viene solo voy por mis notas y ya habré terminado.

-Por lo menos se que pasaste el año con buenas calificaciones. Dijo Charlie.

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a ir al colegio. Que te crees? Le pregunte.

-Tú aquí no estás en posición de nada Isabella, ni de gritar, patalear ni nada.

-Estoy harta, me tienes harta. Porque no terminas de enviarme lejos me haría un favor así no tendría que verte ni siquiera a ti. Le dije agarrando mi bolso para irme.

-Hoy sales temprano voy a enviar al chofer por ti, nada de ir al centro comercial y mucho menos, mucho menos Isabella a verte con ese…. Ese sin nombre.

-Edward papa así se llamaba y puedes estar tranquilo. Le dije.

-Dime si ese hombre se atrevió a hacerte algo? Contéstame Isabella. Dijo Charlie tomándome por el brazo.

-Papa como se te ocurre ya estas paranoico.

-SI LO ESTOY Y YO MISMO VOY A IR A AREGLAR ESTE ASUNTO. Grito Charlie soltándome y tomando las llaves de uno de sus autos.

-Papa a dónde vas? CHARLIE QUE CREES QUE HACES? Le grite pero parecía poseído, se monto en su auto y salió a toda velocidad de la casa.

-Esta como loco. Dijo mi madre.

-Tengo que seguirlo, puede cometer una locura. Dije y encendí mi auto y fui tras él.

Lo seguí como por veinte minutos a más de 100Km, nunca se detuvo en ningún semáforo para poder hacerle alguna seña o intentar hablarle. Estaciono frente a un edificio muy alto.

-Charlie, a donde vas? Le pregunte.

-Lárgate, vengo a darle su merecido a ese tipo para que aprenda a nunca más meterse con mi hija.

-No seas absurdo y vámonos de aquí. Le dije esperanzada pero me ignoro y se fue directo al ascensor y no pude subir con él.

-Donde queda la oficina de Cullen? Pregunte en la recepción.

-Cullen?... Todo esto es de los Cullens. Dijo la mujer algo mayor ya.

-Edward Cullen. Le dije.

No debería darte esa información. Dijo.

-Bien si quieres que Edward muera no me la des, pero ve llamando a seguridad porque mi padre subió a matarlo y yo soy la única que quizás pueda detenerlo. Le dije a lo que ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Piso 10 anda y ya llamo a seguridad.

-Gracias. Le dije y Salí corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Al bajar del ascensor me fui directo hacia la derecha de donde venían unos gritos. Llegue a una gran oficina justo en ese momento Charlie le dio un gran golpe a Edward que le dejo sangrando el labio mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho.

-PAPA DEJALO!!! Dije acercándome y aun no llegaban los de seguridad solo estaban algunas secretarias y no podían detener a Charlie.

-Bella que haces aquí? Pregunto Edward viendo la sangre en su labio.

-Vine a evitar que Charlie te mate no ves.

-Que esa sea la última vez que le hablas a mi hija y si lo que te gusto de él fue su estúpida cara se la voy a destrozar para que ni mi hija ni mas ninguna te preste atención!

-Ya basta señor! Le dijo Jasper entrando a la oficina intentando detenerlo.

-Déjalo Jasper me lo merezco y si eso hace que deje toda su frustración que me golpee. Dijo Edward y Charlie le lanzo otro golpe que esta vez lo dejo tendido en el piso.

-Ya YAAAAA BASTA!!! Grite y me agache a ver a Edward y sostuve su rostro en mis manos.

-Déjalo ya Charlie, el nunca me obligo a nada… A NADA, GOLPEAME A MI SI ES LO QUE QUIERES PERO YA BASTA. Le grite.

-Estoy bien. Dije Edward y hubo un poco de sangre en m mano de su labio.

La seguridad llego pero Jasper dijo que lo dejaran y que solo lo acompañaran hasta la salida.

-Vámonos. Me ordeno Charlie.

-Lo siento. Me dijo Edward aunque él era el que estaba tirado en el suelo golpeado yo solo me levante y me fui ni siquiera espere a Charlie y conduje como loca hasta el colegio y al ver a Rose y a Alice no pude evitar apoyarme en ellas a llorar.

_**Hola chicas…. Tratamos d escribir lo más rápido todas andan muy enganchadas con este fic que les tengo dos noticias la mala es que el cap que viene será el último y la buena es que tendrá secuela o 2da temporada como dice mi queridísima Mery. Esperamos que le guste el rumbo de la historia y cualquier queja no duden en hacérnosla saber.**_

_**Mery ya se está mejorando de sus Karmas,,, Digo de sus quebrantos de salud jejeje y yo la verdad hablando de Karma creo que ando pagando alguno con la tentación de mi sexy compañero de clases juro que me provoca comérmelo… hahha ya me voy saludos a todas nos leemos en el siguiente cap que es el final-**_

_**Nop se les olvide dejar sus reviews!!!**_

_**Mary and Mery**_


	15. LLÉVATE MI CORAZÓN EN TU CORAZÓN

**AKI ESTAMOS CON EL CAPITULO FINAL, VEREMOS KEPIENSA NUESTRO KERIDO Y ODIADO EDWARD….**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

"**LLEVATE MI CORAZON EN TU CORAZON."**

**EDWARD POV**

-Váyanse todos a trabajar y ni una palabra de esto, cero comentarios. Dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre del labio que Charlie Swan me había dejado tras golpearme

-Deberías ir un momento a la clínica para que te revisen la cara. Dijo Jasper.

-No es nada solo unos golpes. Dije acomodándome en mi silla.

-Edward esto definitivamente se nos salió de las manos. Dijo Sentándose frente a mi escritorio.

-Edward necesito el informe de la negociación con los españoles para ayer… Me entiendes? Me dijo Emmett quien traía su maletín en la mano al parecer estaba llegando.

-Déjame en paz Emmett. Le dije obstinado el me miro queriendo saber que me pasaba.

-A ver hermanito... Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio. –Maldición con quien te acabas de agarrar a golpes, acaso no sabes que el rostro lo es todo? Como te dejaste poner así? Solo espero Edward Cullen que el que te golpeo allá quedado destrozado.

-Ni lo toque. Le dije.

-COOOOMO? Que paso ahora sí que no entiendo. Quién es? Para ir allá a buscarlo, dijo dejando su maletín en el piso.

-CALLATE! Fue Charlie Swan el padre de Bella que se entero de todo y estallo y vino a darle su merecido a Edward por meterse con su hijita.

-QUEEEE? Maldición! Me quedo dormido y mira todo lo que me pierdo. Ustedes creen que los papas de Rosalie también lo sepan?

-No creo Emmett, Charlie se entero y estoy casi seguro que por Heidy ya lo sabía, ella lo sospechaba y seguro lo confirmo que era Bella y bueno se vengó diciéndole a Charlie. Dije.

-Pero como lo iba a saber Edward?

-Bueno Jasper últimamente ni había querido… Tú sabes que estuviésemos juntos y sospecho que había otra, luego encontró un recibo de un Iphone pagado con mi tarjeta. Sonreí como idiota al recordar que había dañado el de Bella por celos -Que posteriormente se lo vio a Bella de seguro de allí comenzó todo.

-Seamos sinceros, Heidy no es tan inteligente como para asociar todo. Dijo Emmett burlándose un poco a lo que mi celular sonó.

-Ven lo que pasa por andar mentando al diablo. Dije mientras les mostraba la pantalla pues la llamada era de Heidy.

Luego de contestar la llamada quedamos en vernos en media hora cerca del edificio donde quedaban nuestras oficinas.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a cortar esto por lo sano bueno eso intentare.

-Suerte Hermanito la ultima vez no fue fácil… AH! Cierto nunca te ha dejado. Dijo Emmett palmeándome la espalda.

-Dejen de criticarme, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. Les dije.

-Rosalie quiere que nos demos un tiempo y yo quiero que ella madure, no es que le haga falta pero sería frustrante para mí que con el tiempo se dé cuenta que en realidad no siente nada por mí.

-Yo ni al caso, Alice no creo que cambie por mí, simplemente si algo es tuyo déjalo ir y si regresa allí sí que agárralo y no lo vuelvas a soltar jamás.

-Bueno ya se pusieron demasiado cursis y filosóficos para mi gusto debo irme a hacer un trabajo sucio.

-Suerte! Dijeron los dos a coro mientras salía de mi oficina, todas las personas me veían como buscando desfiguraciones o algo así, simplemente hice el que no había nadie.

Ya cuando estuve en mi auto y fuera del edificio, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y su teléfono ni repicaba mandaba directo al buzón, pensaba en que decirle a Heidy hacia un año había intentado terminar con ella luego de que me vio en un bar con una hermosa mujer mayor que yo, prefirió perdonarme y volver a confiar en mi según ella a perderme, aunque lo de aquella mujer solo fue una excusa, ni siquiera había pasado nada entre nosotros, pero yo solo andaba en la búsqueda de la excusa perfecta luego me di cuenta que no tenía a donde ir y mi tiempo de iba pasando y Heidy había sido la que siempre había estado conmigo y por eso le compre el anillo que llevaba en la guantera del auto que ahora sabia nunca se lo daría a ella.

-MALDITA SEA ED WARD!!!.... Es por la niñita esa no es verdad?

-Baja la coz Heidy. Le ordene. –Y no sé si te has dado cuenta pero todo esto es por nuestro bien ya solo nos estamos haciendo daño.

-Te enamoraste de ella? Pregunto con frialdad mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que bajaba libremente por su mejilla.

-No sé de que hablas. Le dije mientras me daba cuenta que una vez estaba negando a Bella y actuando como un cobarde.

-Ha habido otras mujeres, lo reconozco Edward y siempre te perdonaba eran solo de una noche de allí no pasaban, llega esta niña y te engatusa y dejas de querer estar conmigo, y en la cama siempre nos hemos o nos habíamos entendido muy bien, tus salidas con ella se hicieron frecuentes hasta llegar el punto que ni siquiera estando yo disimulaban. Que piensas tu que yo soy un trapo? Que puedo soportarlo todo?

-Heidy, sin discursos, sin antecedentes de mis fallas, todo eso esta demás. Le dije.

-Te dedique mucho tiempo Edward y me pagas, comprándole hasta regalos a esa, llevándola a las vegas, todo eso lo aguante pensando que era una maldita aventura te deje vivirla y resulta que a ti te gusto y te enamoraste.

-Yo no he dicho que estoy enamorado! Exclame de nuevo como cobarde.

-CLARO QUE ES POR ELLA! Grito levantándose de la mesa. –O me vas a negar que se revolcaba contigo la muy maldita. Respire frustrado mientras la tomaba por el brazo para que se sentara de nuevo.

-Bien trate de hacerlo por las buenas y no pude… Esto se acaba Heidy, ya estoy harto de ti, lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte. Se lo dije lento a ver si entendía.

-Te seguí un día. Dijo como si yo no hubiese hablado. –Te fuiste a esa escuela y la buscaste y la llevaste al departamento que compartes con tus hermanos, allí pasaron todo el día y me quede allí frustrada no hice escándalos ni nada, la amenace en la fiesta de Esme y la perra siguió viéndote, tome una foto de ustedes en el garaje del edificio y se la envié a su padre que de seguro fue el que te hizo ese golpe que traes, me alegra que por lo menos te haya golpeado quiere decir que todo salió perfecto y con lo que le dije a la zorrita esa jamás querrá verte.

-QUE LE DIJISTE? Esta vez fui yo el que grito.

-Cosas Edward, para que pensara que tú eras el que había planeado que su padre se enterara para que la mandara lejos a esa perra. Y la estúpida me creyó porque si estás aquí es porque no te contesta las llamadas.

-La única perra era eres tú. Le dije harto de sus estupideces.

-Hagamos algo, te perdono esto y seguimos como si nada. Dijo y de verdad casi suelto una gran carcajada allí mismo y la mando al carajo.

-Ya basta Heidy. Dije rebuscando palabras. –Ya se acabo, tú y yo ahora no existe, eres una arribista y de verdad que siempre me dejaba llevar por tus cosas y caía en tus juegos pero ya basta. Le dije dejando el dinero de los cafés sobre la mesa y así irme.

-Esa es una zorra, una perra Edward. Que te hace pensar que si engaño a su novio contigo y con miles mas no va a hacer lo mismo contigo? Pregunto desde su silla mientras yo ya estaba de pie.

-Para ser una perra, zorra o como quieras llamarlo no necesariamente tiene que ser por la cantidad de tipos con la que ande sino que también puede ser una que tenga un comportamiento muy desagradable y hostil como el tuyo. Le dije y la deje allí ya bastaba de escuchar sus tonterías.

En el camino no deje de llamar a Bella no sé cuantos mensajes le había dejado ya, solo salía la contestadora y la verdad temía buscarla porque podría empeorar las cosas con su padre y ya lo menos que quería era seguir haciéndole daño, llegue a mi casa y frustrado lance el teléfono contra la pared del cuarto.

-Ese es el quinto en este mes.

-Pensé que estabas en España. Le dije a mi padre que me hablaba desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Y yo pensé que ya no te daban ataques de ira. Bromeo sentándose a un lado de mi cama.

-Me comprare otro. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No quiero que se repita lo de la oficina, no sé quien entro a golpearte pero que no se repita Edward esas son nuestras oficinas, nuestro edificio, nuestros negocios y nos perjudicas a todos.

-Esas son cosas que uno no controla papa.

-Con que no suceda mas para mi es suficiente. Y por quien fue el problema… Por Heidy no creo.

-Por otra chica, Heidy y yo terminamos.

-Y dime quien es la otra chica?

-Todo en su momento. Le dije y rio. –Papa… Crees que la edad puede influir en la relación, me refiero a que si estas digamos enamorado de alguien mucho menos tú crees que eso los afecte?

-Hijo recuerda que yo soy diez años menor que tu madre, la madurez y el amor no se miden por la edad, es mas no se mide simplemente unos les llega a otros no. Cuando uno consigue a esa persona con la que te sientes bien hasta en las peores situaciones no hay que dejarla ir. Dijo y viendo mi cara me palmeo la espalda y me dejo solo de nuevo.

Los días pasaron y aun no sabía nada de Bella eso era muy inquietante no podía negar que quería tenerla cerca de mí, a Emmett se le ocurrió que fuéramos al colegio pero todo había sido peor porque no había nadie, allí fue cuando nos encontramos a unas hermosas chicas que Emmett y Jasper saludaron.

-El famoso Edward Cullen! Exclamo una morena, cabello largo y de muy buen cuerpo al igual que las otras dos una rubia y otra cabello rojizo aunque les sonreí aun no entendía de donde mis hermanos las conocían.

-Edward ellas son Mery, Kate y Mary ellas son amigas de las chicas y bue prácticamente gracias a ellas las conocemos. Señalo Jasper a los que les tendí la mano a cada una.

-Seguro andan buscando a las chicas. Dijo la rubia.

-Pues si…. Hace ya varios días que no sabemos nada de ellas y venimos hasta aquí y todo ya está cerrado. Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno ya me doy cuenta que no están ubicados en el espacio, ya salimos de vacaciones de verano y bueno nosotras ya nos estamos graduando, solo vinimos por trámites administrativos y como hemos estado ocupadas entre tantas cosas ni hemos visto a las chicas. Dijo la castaña.

-Pero ustedes podrían venir esta noche a las chicas les encantara. Dijo la pelirrojiza animadamente.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea. Comente.

-Obvio si, imagínate incluso Bella cantara algo de su autoría. Cuando la chica rubia dijo eso mi corazón se detuvo ella iba a cantar definitivamente eso debía verlo.

-Bien donde es? Pregunto Emmett.

-Es en las terrazas de este club, la fiesta comenzara a eso de las 10 pm. Dijo sacando una tarjeta.

-Gracias Mery! Dijo Emmett mientras nos íbamos hacia el auto.

Nos quedamos deambulando por la ciudad y nos fuimos a un bar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 10 de la noche aunque nos debatíamos entre ir y no ir, aunque ya lo mío era urgente ver a Bella era de vida o muerte.

-Hola guapo! Saludo una rubia mientras estábamos en el bar.

-Hola. Dije con desdén.

-Mala noche? Pregunto.

-Te llamas Bella? le pregunte ignorando lo que ella había dicho a lo que enarco una ceja.

-No! Pero haría la excepción por ti. Comento.

-Prefiero a las castañas. Le dije a lo que ella rio secamente y se dio media vuelta.

-Hermano te dejamos solo un momento y mira esa rubia que te controlas. Bromeo Emmett mientras llegaba con Jasper del baño.

-Cállense. Dije obstinado y luego de un trago más nos fuimos del bar rumbo al club. En la puerta del club tuvimos que pagar ya que no éramos familiar de ningún chico graduando y lo último que queríamos era que ellas nos vieran en la puerta como idiotas.

Al entrar era un gran salón de fiesta con acceso a la terraza y un gran escenario donde estaban colocando una silla y un micrófono hacían las pruebas de sonido, sin darme cuenta Emmett y Jasper me habían dejado solo, por lo menos traíamos saco ya que todos andaban muy bien vestidos, la temática era como de alfombra roja.

Vi al novio de Bella con otra chica por un momento solo lo vi a él y pensé que la abrazaba a ella, pero esta era otra chica más alta que Bella y su cabello tenía como destellos claros, eso solo quería decir que no habían venido juntos o tampoco pensara que fueran tan descarados

De repente todas las luces se apagaron y solo se encendió una luz sobre el escenario y vi como ella entraba levantando su gran vestido oscuro casi estaba seguro que era negro, su cabello completamente recogido y mostraba todos sus hermosos hombros.

Me pegue a la puerta entra la gente para evitar que me viera, ella se arreglo en la silla y acerco el micrófono hacia su cuerpo, su mirada se le notaba perdida y sin preámbulos comenzó el tema, sostuvo el micrófono con ambas manos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_Sé que me enamoré_

_Yo caí perdida sin conocer_

_Que al salir el sol_

_Se te va el amor_

_Duele reconocer_

_Duele equivocarse y duele saber_

_Que sin ti es mejor_

_Aunque al principio no_

_Me perdí_

_Apenas te vi_

_Siempre me hiciste_

_como quisiste_

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

_Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque sé que va a doler_

_Y hoy pude entender_

_Que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_

_Hoy que no puedo más_

_Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás_

_Por tu desamor_

_Lastimada estoy_

_Me perdí_

_Apenas te vi_

_Siempre me hiciste como quisiste_

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

_Porque nunca tuve más razones_

_para estar sin él_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque se va a doler_

_Si, así me sentía_

_No sé por qué seguía_

_Apostándole mi vida a él_

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

_Porque nunca tuve más razones_

_para estar sin el_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque sé que va doler_

_Y hoy pude entender_

_Que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste…_

-Gracias! Dijo dejando el escenario, aunque era claro que todo el tema la había afectado, Bella había escrito esa canción pensando en nosotros y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por todas las veces que l trate mal, aunque quería mantenerme alejado de ella, quería negar que podía sentir cosas tan profundas era inevitable. Salí de allí rápidamente no quería verla o por lo menos no hasta dejar pasar las emociones.

-Donde carajo esta Emmett? Le pregunte a Jasper mientras los esperaba metido en el auto.

-Se quedo adentro al parecer se va con Rosalie.

-Estúpido cabron que se quede ahora. Dije arrancando el auto.

-A donde vamos? Pregunto Jasper.

-A la casa allí papa tiene su reserva de whiskys que me los voy a tomar todos.

-Yo te acompaño., Alice no me quiere ver, se tomo muy en serio lo de darnos tiempo.

Entre los dos nos tomamos casi tres botellas, ni sabia como demonios había llegado a mi habitación solo sé que hasta la luz de la tv me molestaba, me di un largo baño de agua fría y tome un par de analgésicos, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y me encontraba comiendo un yogurt cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Alo?

-Que quieres? Eres un traidor. Le dije reconociendo la voz de Emmett.

-QUEEEE? PERO AHORA? Grite.

-Bien, estás seguro que es allí? En ese aeropuerto?

-Perfecto…. Gracias. Le dije y colgué el teléfono.

La llamada de Emmett me había cambiando todo el panorama, había pasado la noche con Rosalie y ella le dijo que se iban de viaje hoy ella, Bella y Alice y que no sabían cuando volvían, solo me puse unos jeans desgastados con un suéter negro y tome mis llaves y me fui a toda velocidad al aeropuerto que me había indicado, quizás las probabilidades de encontrarla eran muy pocas pero debía hacer el intento.

En menos de veinte minutos llegue al aeropuerto, había mucha gente por ser verano algunos iban otros llegaban.

-Los vuelos que van hacia centro América. Por donde quedan? Le pregunte a una aeromoza creo por su traje.

-Si es por allá. Dijo señalando hacia la derecha. –Saque al final del pasillo allí está la sala de espera.

-Gracias. le dije mientras comenzaba a andar.

-Apúrese o perderá su vuelo. Me comento aunque yo no llevaba ningún equipaje.

-Ok… Ok. Dije y comencé a correr a través de la larga sala hasta llegar a donde me había indicado.

Al llegar a la sala vi hacia todos lados y reconocí el alocado cabello de Alice rodeada de al menos ocho maletas y no dude en acercarme, Bella iba llegando de la tienda con Rose, se iba acercando tomándose una gaseosa las tres se estaban riendo.

-Hola! Dije al acercarme.

-Maldición! Edward qué demonios haces aquí?....

-Bella tenemos que hablar….. Yo…. Yo… Estoy DESESPERADO!...

-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos. Dijo Rose mientras se alejaba con Alice.

-A donde te vas a Costa Rica O Panamá… A donde?

-A donde me voy no es tu problema Edward pensé que todo había quedado claro. Que quieres que Charlie te mate?

-No me importaría, ya no me importa nada. No tomes ese avión vámonos juntos a cualquier lugar. Le dije.

-Me voy, ya están llamando para subir al avión. Dijo intentando rodar las maletas.

-Te oí ese día.

-A que te refieres Edward? Dijo haciéndome frente.

-El día que fuimos a mi departamento, la última vez que estuvimos juntos te escuche cuando dijiste que me amabas… Yo no estaba dormido.

-Seguro que si estabas porque para que yo diga eso de seguro debes estar soñando. Dijo.

-Yo no estaba soñando… Dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos solo quería arrancarle la pequeña blusa que llevaba y el short ella se puso de puntillas para besarme y lo hizo suavemente y luego se libero de mi.

-Lo siento Edward debo irme.

-Espera… Dije tomándole la mano. La canción que cantaste anoche era por mi?

-Acaso ahora me andas siguiendo? Pregunto enarcando las cejas.

-Mira Bella sé que no he sido el mejor, pero también te amo, si bueno ya lo dije y no por decirlo sino porque de verdad lo siento. Míranos! Le dije mientras señalaba a uno de los vidrios del aeropuerto donde nos reflejábamos. –Te veo y veo nuestro futuro, veo a nuestros hijos, nuestra familia pero lo más importante es que vamos a estar juntos. Dije y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla tome su rostro entre mis manos y la limpie.

-No quiero verte llorar mas, recuerdas cuando rompí tu teléfono y lo pague.

-Si! Dije riendo de seguro recordando nuestra estúpida pelea.

-Te dije que si yo lo rompía yo lo pagaba, ahora te digo que si te hice daño o rompí tu corazón yo lo voy a repara Isabella. Ella suspiro y limpio sus lágrimas y sostuvo mis manos en su rostro.

-Me voy Edward simplemente déjame ir y ya necesito alejarme de ti. Dijo me agache y roce sus labios y ella formo un pequeño beso.

-Te voy a esperar. Le dije mientras Rose y Alice se acercaban para ayudarla con las maletas y vi como se alejaba, lo que le dije era cierto la esperaría de eso no me cabía la menor duda. Ella volteo mientras se alejaba y le hice un gesto con la mano de que le lanzaba mi corazón y ella izo como si lo atajara y cerró el puño.

-Llévate mi corazón Bella llévalo contigo. Dije para mí y la deje ir.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**TO BE CONTINUE ….**

**HOOOOOOLA!!!!!!**

**BUENO CHICAS UN EPOV PARA ELFINAL, SE LOESPERABAN???**

**BUENO KE LES PODEMOS DECIR YO YA ACABECON MI KARMA DE ESTAR ENFERM,PERO EMPEZO OTRO (ME TOMAREUNTIEMPO DEMEDITACIONPARA VER KE FUE LO MALO KE HICE) BUENO MARY BABEANDO POR SU COMPAÑERO DE CLASES, EN FIN KE MAS LEPODEMOS DECIR DE NOSOTRAS… TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS!!!!!!!!**

**AKI TERMINA…(VOY A LLORAR ULTIMAMENTE ANDO MUY LLORONA CONLSO FICS) EN FIN… EL CASO ES KE SE TERMINO, FINAL, FINAL… ESPERAMOS NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO…**

**LA CONTINUACION SERA PUBLICADA DESTRO DE DOS SEMANAS O ANTES SI ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO OCURRE, TOTAL MARY ME DIJO ELNOMBRE PERO SE ME OLVIDO ERA ALGO COMO "GAME OVER" ALGO ASI**

**JEJEJE!°!!! MENTIRAS PERO SIERA ALGO DE "NO MAS JUEGO" EN FIN A TODAS KE NOS ENVIEN UN REVIEW LES ENVIARE UN PM DICIENDOLE ELNOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA….**

**UN ADELANTRO DE LA SECUELA, VA A VER MUCHO DRAMA, NUEVOS PERSONAJES, ESCAPADAS A BARES, COMPLEJO DE SUPERHEROES… EN FIN……**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERNOS Y NOS LEEMOS DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS ENLA SECUELA…**

**LAS KEREMOS MUCHISIOMO CHICAS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!!!**

**MARY Y MERY**

**P.D. NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS….**


End file.
